Forjando el camino
by Ookami-no-Senshi
Summary: Antes de la tercera etapa de los examenes chunnin aparecen 2 personas que haran que la vida de Naruto cambie totalmente para mejorar y talvez asi cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage NarutoXharem
1. Chapter 1

"_muchos decimos el destino uno lo forja, pero hay que recordar que los destinos, se forjan en base de las acciones que tomamos, por eso invariablemente hay que recordar que una acción siempre baldra más que mil palabras"_

"_**Las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable"**_

_**Yuuko-sama **_

Naruto ni sus personaje me pertenecen son únicos de Kishimoto

Capítulo 1: Las coincidencias no existen

En las afueras de la aldea ninja más poderosa de la historia según cuentan en todas la naciones elementales, se pueden apreciar cómo se detienen a varios metros de la entrada 2 figuras, vestidas con capas de color beige con la cabeza tapada por una especie de capucha que impide ver el rostro, y siendo una de las figuras más bajita que la otra que llegaría a tener el metro ochenta mientras la pequeña apenas y si alcanzaba al parecer el metro sesenta

Vaya ni-chan es impresionante-decía la sombra más pequeña- ¿enserio esta es Konoha? No lo puedo creer es enorme –quitándose la capucha que le cubría el rostro, dejando ver a una chica de un cabello largo hasta media espalda color rojo y unos ojos curiosamente negros-o tu que piensas Kaze-nichan.

No lo sé Koori-chan, pero solo sé que hay es donde vivió nuestro oni-sama y es todo lo que me interesa- decía la figura más alta mientras retiraba su capucha dejando ver igual que su hermano un cabello color Blanco igual de largo que la chica y unos ojos color ámbar bastante intimidantes, dejando también ver una sonrisa bastante amplia- así que tranquila además recuerda también a que vinimos –termina cambiando su semblante, a uno serio

Lose lose pero es impresionante no lo crees ni-sama nos llevo lejos de aquí cuando apenas éramos uno niños y creo que ni tu don "yo recuerdo todo", recuerdes algo de la aldea –decía la chica con las mejillas infladas cual niña.

Ya tranquila Koori-chan tienes ya 25 años deja de portarte como una niña malcriada-decia el joven mientras reanudaba el paso seguido se su hermana que iba diciendo maldiciones por lo bajo.

Pasados algunos minutos de caminar, observan que ya están frente a la entrada sur de Konoha, mientras atraviesan las puertas ven a un par de ninjas vigilando la entrada quienes al verlos, se ponen firmes

-Respondan ¿Quiénes son y que desean en Konoha?-dice el ninja que tiene una como venda en su cara, mientras el que está junto a el lleva como un "paliacate" en la cabeza y algo que le cubre el mentón

-Soy Koori Crimson y este joven a mi lado es mi hermano Kaze Crimson-dice la chica sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia.

Los ninjas al escuchar esos nombres se alteran un poco y piden un momento alejándose un poco, pero no contaban con que Kaze los lograba oír.

-¿si escuchaste como se llamaban verdad Kotetsu?-dice el ninja con el "paliacate"

-efectivamente Izumo pero ¿qué harán aquí los hermanos Ventisca? –preguntaba algo temeroso el que respondía al nombre de Kotetsu.

-No tengo la menor idea pero sería bueno informarle a Hokage-sama-y así Kotetsu sacando un pergamino comenzó a escribir en este, mientras Izumo hacia unos sellos e invocaba un ave, y así le entregan el pergamino al ave quien salió volando-bien regresemos-dice Kotetsu regresando con los hermanos.

-bien solo digan ¿Que hacen aquí? –dice Izumo viendo a los 2 jovenes

-Se los diremos cuando el Hokage llegue así no tendremos que dar la misma explicación 2 veces- dice el joven rubio dejando a los chunnins sumamente impresionados.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que supieras?-decían ambos chunnins al mismo tiempo

-Como ya ha dicho mi hermano esperaremos a que el Hokage llegue ya que sinceramente es demasiado flojo y le dará mucha flojera contar la historia 2 veces –dice la chica sonriendo mientras veía a la distancia como se acercaban 2 sombras una sin duda era el viejo Hokage pero la otra , era un peliblanco de ropajes rojos y verdes y portaba una banda con el kanji aceite en la frente, al verlos la chica solo susurro "rayos", mientras sentía la mano de su hermano agarrando la suya calmándola.

-Bien díganme ¿cuál es la gran emergencia Izumo?- deia el viejo Hokage Sarutobi llegando junto al otro hombre

-vera Hokage-sama ellos son el problema-dice señalando a ambos jóvenes

El Hokage al voltear no pudo más que abrir los ojos como plato al ver al par de jóvenes que ahí se encontraban y solo pudiendo susurrar "no es posible son ellos"

-Pero si son ustedes gakis hacia años que no los veía –dice el hombre albo sonriendo y viendo a los presentes

-espere ¿usted conoce a los hermanos Ventisca Jiraiya-sama? –dice Izumo impresionado

-pero claro que nos conoce o no es así Ero-ennin o mejor debería decir Jiraiya-sensei-dice la chica sonriéndole ampliamente

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Ero-sennin niña-sonriendo como el abuelo que le sonríe a sus nietos- pero díganme por que traen su modo sennin activo

-valla te diste cuenta Jiraiya-sensei-dice el joven sonriendo mientras respira profundamente y sus ojos cambian a azul y su cabello se vuelve más corto más exacto a como lo trae Sakura cuando se lo corta y cambia color rubio-que raro me siento usando mi verdadera apariencia.

-Valla creo que ahora voy yo-dice la chica y haciendo lo mismo que su hermano sus ojos cambian a un color blanco como los Hyuga-y su cabello se torna café y se vuelve más largo hasta los tobillos-valla tienes razón tanto tiempo hemos usado las formas sennin que mira como esta ya mi cabello-dice la chica sacando un listón y amarrando su cabello ligeramente .

-Jiraiya explica eso de que formas sennin no solo los que invocan sapos tienen esa forma pero no sabía que otros podían-dice el viejo Hokage sonriendo al ver a los jóvenes

-Pues no del todo sensei el modo sennin es cuando se despierta la capacidad de absorber la energía natural, cuando los vi hace tiempo digamos que apa le enseño lo básico pero me sorprende su dominio-dice Jiraiya viendo a su sensei mientras el sonreía

-Valla chicos enserio que han crecido pero vamos a mi oficina hay no pondremos al corriente- y volteándose comienza a brincar por los edificios junto a los otros dejando a los chunnins muy confundidos y valla que en shock

-en la oficina del Hokage varios minutos después-

-Enserio ha sido una sorpresa enterarme que ustedes eran los hermanos Ventisca-dice el Hokage desde su silla y encendiendo su pipa.

-se ve que se han vuelto fuertes, pero díganme que fue de ustedes después de que Minato los dejo en Suna hace ya tantos años recibí alguno reportes de Jiraiya-kun hace algunos años mientras los entrenaba pero cuando regreso nada-dice el Hokage sumamente feliz

-le seremos sinceros Hiruzen-san tanto ni-san como yo también nos separamos por 6 años hasta hace 3 meses no volvimos a ver- dice la chica rascándose la cabeza

-Como dice Rin-chan nos separamos , cuando obtuvimos la capacidad de un segundo contrato de invocación cada uno, uno distinto y pasar las pruebas de los lideres pues cada uno nos separamos para aprender las técnicas de cada "clan" y pues 5 años entrenando y 1 que hicimos para recorrer cada uno un camino haciéndonos de nuestra identidad de batalla pues nos reunimos como dice Rin-chan hace apenas 3 meses donde nadie gano la batalla que hicimos para medirnos, además nos enteramos que le sucedió a Minato-nisama y a Kushina-san y pero claro que también sabemos de Naruto y su vida aquí- termino diciendo el joven con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Valla se ve que a ustedes no se les va ni una verdad chicos-dice Jiraiya con un semblante triste

-Exactamente Ero-sennin , por eso regresamos a Konoha la primera es para restablecer el clan Namikaze y la segunda creo que ya se la imaginan cierto-dice la peli café viendo a ambos hombres con una sonrisa

-¿Tiene que ver con Naruto cierto?-dice Sarutobi resignado a lo que sucedería.

-valla chicos sí que han madurado pero díganme que invocaciones lograron-dice un Jiraiya emocionado

-primero si es por Naruto y como supondrás tomaremos su custodia y más vale que esos ancianos que tienes por consejo y ese tuerto de nombre Danzou se entrometan o acabaremos con ellos sin más ni más- dice la joven con una sonrisa algo sádica.

-y para responder su pregunta Jiraiya-sensei, Rin-chan posee 2 contratos tiene uno de los dragones y el otro es el de los equinos, mientras yo poseo 3 , el de los lobos, el de los fénix y el ultimo que poseo es uno que muchos buscan por sus bendiciones pero pocos lo obtienen de hecho solo habemos 2 invocadores en todo el mundo, son el de las hadas y de hecho aquí mi nee-chan quiere que se lo deje firmar-dice riendo al ver a su hermana

-oh vamos Sora-nisan déjame firmarlo-dice la chica con ojitos de borreguito a medio morir

-ya te dije que si Ashley-sama te acepta te dejare firmarlo- dice el chico con una sonrisa

-¿me están tomando el pelo?- dice el Hokage con pura cara de incredulidad, y al voltear a ver a su alumno solo ve que se halla blanco totalmente

-chicos me están diciendo que se han hecho de los 5 contratos de invocación más buscados y poderosos del mundo-dice Sarutobi sumamente impresionado

-no del todo tenemos 10 pero solo 3 he podido pasar las pruebas del líder y Rin-chan solo ha podido pasar 2 pruebas pero ya está a punto de pasar la prueba de los tigres-dice Sora sonriéndole y viendo como la chica le sonríe

-bien es definitivo, ustedes son como diría Shikaku-san "muy problemáticos"- dice Hiruzen tratando de recobrar compostura.

-Ahora si regresando al tema que nos desviamos queremos a Naruto bajo nuestra custodia y discúlpeme si soy irreverente Hiruzen-san pero lo queremos ahora y nada de trabas de ahora en adelante estará bajo nuestro entrenamiento y custodia así como vivirá con nosotros en la finca Namikaze- dijo muy severamente el joven sin dejar lugar a discusiones y hasta cierto punto intimidando a ambos ninjas.

-Bueno hace algún tiempo Jiraiya y yo anticipamos esto y preparamos todo solo habrá una condición y será que Jiraiya también entrenara a Naru-chan-dice el Hokage sacando varios papeles y pidiendo que firmaran ambos chicos, cosa que hicieron sin chistar sellando así el destino del joven.

-bien acompáñenme Naruto se la ha pasado entrenando todo el día así que debe de seguir entrenando si lo conozco lo suficiente vamos-dice Jiraiya despareciendo mediante un sushin no jutsu seguido por los jóvenes que respectivamente dejaron una Sakuras y el otro dejando plumas rojas, dejando a un cansado Hokage con un solo pensamiento "esto será un problema con ese trió" refiriéndose a Homura,Koharu y Danzou

-en las afueras de Konoha más específicamente en la cascada donde entrena antes de la tercera etapa de los exámenes chunnin aparecen los 3-

-Ero-sennin ¿Dónde te metiste? Lo más seguro te fuiste a espiar chicas ¿verdad?-dice Naruto que al ver detrás del peliblanco nota a los acompañantes de este-¿Quiénes son ellos Ero-sennin?- viendo además como la joven se moría de risa.

-Más respeto a tu sensei gaki y estas personas son Sora Namikaze y ella es Rin Namikaze-dice Jiraiya viendo al joven que solo los ve con cara de confusión.

-y a partir de ahora también somos tus senseis y tus tutores legales Naruto-kun-dice un muy sonriente Rin

Naruto los observo un momento pero por algún motivo sentía que los conocía que le eran familiares, al terminar de observarlos sonrió y solo pudo decir-seré mas fuerte que Sasuke-teme dattebayo –decía brincando y gritando "jutsus" una y otra vez.

-Sí que está emocionado- dice el joven sonriendo-pero primero lo primero, Naruto-dice hablándole al joven que enseguida se tranquilizo y se paro enfrente de Sora- Naruto como dije primero lo primero hasta donde se ya sabes lo del Kyubi cierto-dice Sora serio

-no me diga ¿Qué usted también me odia?-dice Naruto con tristeza en su voz

-Todo lo contrario pero un momento-saca un pergamino de debajo de su capa y al extenderlo se crea una barrera que cubre a los ahí presentes- bien perdona por eso es que la seguridad debe ser excesiva ya que te revelaremos un secreto de rango S-dice muy serio- la verdad yo no soy muy bueno en esto así que dejare que Rin-chan hable-dice cediéndole la palabra a su hermana.

-Te diré la verdad sin rodeos eres hijo del Yondaime Hokage , de Namikaze Minato y también eres hijo de Uzumaki Kushina también conocida como la hime de uzu no kuni y también como una de las mejores ANBU de todo Konoha, esa es la realidad el aquí presente Sora es su primo más pequeño si te preguntas por qué no vino fue por que hasta hace 3 meses no sabíamos de tu existencia, y yo , yo soy… bueno mi nombre real es Yui Hyuga tu padre me salvo de una maldición que se pone en el clan Hyuga y me adopto como su hermana y este Sora quedo huérfano y lo mismo hizo con el tu padre asi que podrías decir que somos tu familia- dice la chica atando lo más posible cabos para tratar de amenizar a Naruto quien se veía con semblante sombrío y el cabello cubriéndole los ojos

-Vamos gaki no te sientas mal ya que ellos como quieras te quieren-poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto quien levanta la mirada y sonríe.

-No los culpo de nada de veras ustedes lo dijeron no sabían de mi aun no entiendo porque mi padre puso esto dentro de mí pero si lo hizo tendrá sus razones, no lo odio solo me confunde, pero confiare en su juicio además ustedes no me odian si me aceptaron, además me entrenaran y me harán más fuerte verdad-dice sonriendo y poniéndose de pie

-Dime Naruto ¿Qué tan fuerte quieres ser y para que usarías ese poder?-dice el joven Sora desactivando la barrera

-quiero ser tan fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos a mis amigos, Iruka-sensei a Hokage jiji , al viejo Ichiraku y su hija y actualmente a ustedes también ya que son mi familia y los protegeré y eso se los juro y uzumaki o Namikaze Naruto o como sea nunca se retracta de su palabra ya que ese es mi nindo-dice todo esto sujetando su protector

-valla siendo así Naruto creo que si podrás pasar su prueba o la de alguno de los otros-diciendo esto comienza a sacar un pergamino igual de debajo de su capa ante la mirada expectante y confundida de Naruto al abrirlo y aplicar un poco de chakra sobre este salen 5 pergaminos gigantescos como el que lleva Jiraiya

-valla que es todo eso se parecen a los de Ero-sennin son enormes-dice Naruto al ver esos pergaminos

-y faltan más pequeño- saca de debajo de su ropa un pergamino similar y repitiendo el proceso aparecen otros 5 pergaminos del mismo tamaño pero entre los 10 ve que son todos de distintos colores

-veras Naruto esos pergaminos son pergaminos de invocación ellos lograron lo que pocos ninjas logran que fue obtener cada uno 5 contratos de invocación es raro pero no imposible –explica el Sannin sin rodeos

-Ósea ¿que son más fuerte que tu Ero-sennin?-pregunta el chico viendo como el Sannin le sale aura negra

-Creo que si Naruto la verdad si me pasaron hace mucho tiempo-dice riendo nerviosamente el Sannin

-pero el podrá darte experiencia y técnicas que nosotros no conocemos-dice el rubio mayor- bien Naru-kun quiero que tomes 5 pergaminos los que más te agraden después me los mostraras

Terminando de decir esto Naruto toma 2 de Sora y 3 de Rin y mostrándoselos Rin comienza a hablar-bien veamos Naru-chan tomaste de mi los pergaminos de los Equinos, los Dragones y Wau tomaste el de los mapaches –dice la chica sonriendo

-y por mi Tomaste el de los Lobos y el de las Hadas valla quién lo diría te llamo el pergamino de las Hadas eres especial Naru-kun-dice Sora mientras ve la cara con mejillas inflamadas de su hermana.

-bien Naru-chan abre los pergaminos y repetirás el mismo proceso en los 5, deberás en cada uno escribir con tu sangre tu nombre y al final plasmaras tu mano derecha en el cuadro del final-dice la joven emocionada al ver a su "Hermanito" comenzar a abrir cada pergamino donde todos a excepción de uno tienen en el primer cuadro el nombre de Rin o de Sora excepto el ultimo el de hadas que también dice Shiro Mao , al terminar todo el proceso los hermanos mayores sonríen y se ven de frente- bien Naru-kun antes de que empieces a invocar deberás hablar con los Lideres de cada uno de los clanes y ver si te aceptan como invocador así que hay vamos por cierto Naru-kun para mis invocaciones existen sus propios sellos como en los de nuestra hermana-dice el joven y comienza a realizar los sellos para que los vea Naruto –saru, tori, tora, ryu, inu-sacando un poco de sangre de su pulgar golpea el suelo y de este sale una Explosión que junto con el Sale un lobo blanco de fácil 10 metros de alto.

-Oye mocoso estúpido cuantas veces te he dicho si no hay combates o sake no me llames-dice el lobo que es de un color blanco como la nieve con unos ojos ambarinos intimidantes y una sonrisa prepotente mientras agita su cola de un lado al otro

-Lose Fenrir pero si te traje sake y de la mejor calidad- abriendo otro pergamino mas hace que aparezca un botella de sake y se la lanza al lobo que se la traga completa-y que tal?

-Excelente valla no eres tan inútil mocoso y dime a que me has invocado- dice el lobo gigante viendo al Namikaze mayor con una sonrisa algo burlona

-Fenrir quiero presentarte a mi otouto Namikaze Naruto el será un nuevo invocador de tu clan pero como tú has pedido antes de que alguien firme el contrato debes verlo y evaluarlo por eso te he llamado-dice el joven sonriéndole al lobo que solo podía murmurar cosas como "estúpidos Namikazes problemáticos" y cosas por el estilo.

-Va de que servirá hacer la prueba si es tu hermano e hijo de Minato pasaría la prueba de la voluntad así que no vale la pena hacer la prueba así que- volteando a ver fijamente a nuestro héroe- Namikaze Naruto, yo Fenrir líder del clan lobo te acepto como otro invocador aparte del cabeza hueca de tu hermano, espero hagas sentir orgulloso a nuestro clan Naruto-al terminar de decir esto el lobo desaparece en una nube de humo

-Enserio eres especial Naru-kun Fenrir es más estricto y mas prepotente pero a ti te fue muy bien-dice el joven sonriéndole

-Wau enserio era impresionante ese lobo bien ahora voy yo veras como lo invocare dattebayo- pero antes de comenzar la secuencia de sello su hermana los detiene

-espera un poco mas gaki esto apenas comienza- dice Jiraiya que hasta el momento no había hecho nada ya que sinceramente se había quedado de a seis (se quedo atónito)al ver todo lo que sucedía, en eso ve como Sora repite la secuencia de sellos solo que esta vez del humo sale una joven de la estatura de Sora vestida de blanco una cara finísima con facciones muy delicadas unos ojos verdes cual jade con unas alas como de mariposa pero más pequeñas de color blanco como la nieve, un cabello café lacio hasta un poco más abajo del omóplato y unas orejas puntiagudas

-Sora-kun que alegría verte y mira nada mas en tu forma real y no en ese modo sennin que te quita lo atractivo-dice la chica riendo juguetonamente

-Ashley-sama no diga eso me avergüenza frente a mis hermanos-dice con cara roja

-pero sabes que lo que digo es cierto, o pero si también es Rin-chan como estas?-pregunta la joven acercándose a Rin pero Naruto nota que se mueve sin tocar ni un poco el piso.

-Un gusto volver a verla Ashley-sama y dígame si me dejara firmar el contrato con usted- pregunta la chica haciéndose chibi

-No veo por qué no pero a cambie deberás dejar que Sora-kun firme el de los dragones y si Tiamat-san se pone pesado dile que es un favor especial para mi

-De acuerdo es un trato ahora si, Ashley-sama ese pequeño rubio de ahí-señala a Naruto- es mi otouto y el de Sora acaba de firmar el contrato solo espera su aprobación-dice la Ex Hyuga viendo como se acerca al mas pequeño quien es custodiado por Jiraiya

-Dime tu nombre pequeño-Dice la hermosa hada viendo a un embobado chico

-Su nombre es Namikaze Naruto Ashley-sama-dice el albo al no ver respuesta de su ahijado

-Asi que Naruto valla es un chico apuesto, y dime Naru-chan que es lo que más deseas en este mundo-le pregunta la hada con una gran sonrisa

-Yo deseo ser fuerte por mi y por los demás Ashley-sama quiero protegerlos a todos y además quiero convertirme en Hokage porque a pesar de que la aldea me ve mal y con odio yo amo a la gente de Konoha pero también deseo ser Hokage para que me respeten y que se den cuenta de mi verdadero yo –dice Naruto recuperándose del shock y diciéndolo con suma determinación.

-Vaya enserio se parece a ti Sora-kun, pues como no veo ningún problema yo accedo a que invoque a nuestro clan así como lo que conlleva ser un invocador de hadas-al decir esto desaparece en una orbe de luz

-Ni-san vaya que tienes invocaciones raras-dice Naruto sumamente sonrojado

-y aun no has visto los de Rin-chan-dice el joven suspirando

Continuara….

Bueno esto de aquí es mi primer fic de Naruto este capítulo está más centrado en su familia pero en el próximo capítulo Naruto ya comenzara a entrenar con su extraña familia, así como con Jiraiya y ya se empezara a ver el cambio de Naruto y la historia se centrara ya en lo que ira sucediendo gracias a la aparición de esta familia

Por favor dejen review con sus sugerencias y comentarios así me ayudaran a que este fic tome vuelo y lo saque adelante

P.D: lamento las faltas de horrorografía enserio disculpen a todos

2°P.D: este Fic será un harem así que pediré que voten por sus chicas favoritas y con quienes les gustaría ver a Naruto, y claro también si les gustaría que meta personajes de otras serie sobre todo chicas

3°P.D: a los que les gusta pokemon y aquellos que han seguido mi fic de poke "Nuevas sensaciones y un nuevo amor" debo informar que para el domingo ya hay nuevo capítulo así que manden sus Reviews y a quines les gusta pokemon y mas el MayXAsh por favor lean mi fic

Ahora si se despide de ustedes

Ookami no Senshi


	2. Chapter 2

"Si quieres convertirte en un héroe necesitas tener sueños y honor"

Angeal Hewley

Capitulo2: ¡No me Rendiré!, Conociendo a Hinata-chan (parte 1)

-Estas insinuando que mis invocaciones son raras ni-san-dice la chica con mirada asesina

-No tranquila no me refería a eso Rin-chan-dice el joven temiendo por su vida, mientras Jiraiya y Naruto solo reían al ver esta escena , cosa que hizo a Naruto sentirse triste pero también feliz.

-ok primero que nada-toma el pergamino de los dragones y se lo lanza como si no pesara nada a Sora, quien lo atrapo con una mano-ya sabes qué hacer ni-san solo recuerda que Tiamat es muy temperamental-dice la chica sonriendo al ver como suspira el rubio mayor

-bien aquí voy-haciendo los sellos necesarios- Hebi, Usagi, Tora, Inu, Ryu-al terminar de decir esto usando el pulgar que sangraba golpea el piso, de el humo salido de la técnica deja ver a un dragón de color blanco de 5 cabezas todas de distintos colores y también siendo del mismo tamaño de el lobo invocado con anterioridad.

-para que me invocaste chibi-Rin-dice la cabeza de color blanco.

-Yo no te he invocado Tiamat-sama lo hizo mi hermano-dice la chica viendo como el dragón voltea súbitamente y las 5 cabezas ven con cara de muerte al invocador

-Bien mocoso idiota espero una explicación y la quiero ahora-dice la cabeza de color rojo de teniendo a las demás cabezas.

Soltando un suspiro el chico ve directamente a los ojos de la cabeza roja- porque Ashley-sama lo pidió como un favor especial a cambio que Rin-chan firmara su contrato Tiamat-sama-termina diciéndole, mas nota como las cabezas se sonrojan y les salen ojitos de corazón menos a la roja que solo muestra tranquilidad.

-valla así que Ashley-chan pidió ese favor ok, que así sea Namikaze Sora de ahora en adelante podrás invocar a nuestro clan y pronto vendrá Zero para que aprendas el estilo del Ryuken-dice la cabeza roja sumamente calmada y hasta feliz

-De acuerdo será bueno tener su taijutsu ofensivo Tiamat-sama ya que el kibaken como sabe es un Taijutsu defensivo y sus pocos ataques son demasiado peligrosos-dice el joven con su sonrisa a todo lo que da

-Me lo puedo imaginar siempre le dijimos a ese lobo que esas técnicas podrían matar al ejecutor pero es tan terco, si no hay más me voy-cuando estaba por irse Jiraiya se posa frente el gran dragón- y dime ¿que deseas Gama Sannin Jiraiya?

-Gran Tiamat se que es mucho pedir pero me gustaría firmar su contrato como mis pupilos Namikaze Sora, Namikaze Rin y Namikaze Naruto lo han hecho-dice Jiraiya hincándose y viendo como una de las cabezas mas específicamente una de color amarillo gira hacia Rin y Naruto que está a su lado, ya que esta se desplazo para estar cerca de él.

-¿Es el de quien me hablaste hace 2 meses ya?-pregunta la cabeza con mucha calma

-En efecto Tiamat-sama él es el jinchuriki (perdonen si está mal escrito me corrigen para corregirlo por favor) del Kyubi y también nuestro pequeño otouto, y como ha dicho Ero-sennin también el firmo el contrato con usted-dice la joven sonriendo con una mano en la cabeza de Naruto quien veía muy sorprendido al dragón que frente a él estaba

Poco a poco se empieza a oír una risa sumamente estruendosa al ver todos ven que las 5 cabezas se hallan riendo audiblemente-valla así que este chico será otro invocador dragón no lo puedo creer-comienza a reírse aun mas fuerte- ni de broma-sigue riendo aun mas fuerte

Naruto solo oía la risa del dragón, y sentía como la furia comenzaba a crecer-Cállate estúpida lagartija súper desarrollada, yo seré el más grande Hokage de la historia y te lo probare, te mostrare que yo valgo la pena y tendrás que darme el permiso para invocarte-al terminar de decir esto puso su dedos en cruz y gritando fuerte –TAJU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU-aparecen 300 Rubios que se lanzan al ataque contra el supremo dragón.

-Naruto no hagas estupideces- gritan Sora, Jiraiya y Rin al mismo tiempo, mientras ven como el dragón, mueve la cabeza de color negro y abre la boca y comienza a liberar un rayo oscuro que comienza a destruir a los kage bushins a gran velocidad, al ver esto el Rubio mayor adopta a velocidad increíble su forma sennin y antes de que se den cuenta los otros 2 presentes, Sora tiene en sus brazos ya al Naruto original en brazos, ante la sorpresa del dragón, Jiraiya y Naruto y la expresión de tranquilización de Rin al haber visto un destello de luz y después, verlo como si nada con Naruto en brazos

-Fiu, eso estuvo cerca -dice la joven viendo la expresión de confusión del Sannin decide responder-Veras Ero-sennin, después de que ni-san escucho de la máxima técnica de Minato-nisama, decidió copiarla pero, por más que trato no le salía, cuando lo vi hace poco, que me reencontré con él, comenzamos el combate de práctica y cuando invoque un Pegaso, solo vi un destello y escuche una sola palabra, y cuando me di cuenta mi Pegaso ya no estaba –dice la chica recordando aquel momento y sonriendo al ver como Tiamat comenzaba a reír.

-Y dime ¿Qué palabra fue la que escuchaste?-pregunta el albo aun sorprendido

-Senkou-es todo lo que responde la chica sonriendo mientras ve a un Tiamat sumamente alegre

-Jajajajaja, valla que eres atrevido mocoso aunque necesitaste de Sora, tuviste los pantalones para plantárteme me agradas Namikaze Naruto, te acepto como invocador, pero deberás ser más fuerte que ahora la próxima ocasión, sino te devorare y a ti Gamma Sannin también podrás invocarnos pero más te vale y deberás jurarlo ese chico llegara a ser el ninja más fuerte de la historia si no a ti también te comeré- al terminar de decir esto el dragón escucha por parte de Jiraiya un "lo juro" dándose por satisfecho el dragón , desaparece en una nube de humo dejando a todos aliviados, más un pequeño rubio bastante molesto mas ya en el piso junto a su nuevo ni-san.

-bien Naruto por el momento con esas 3 invocaciones deberá bastarte las otras 2 intentaras pasar sus pruebas más adelante, ¿fui claro?-dice Sora con tono autoritario haciendo que Naruto asienta con la cabeza-bien comencemos con lo que necesitaras, tanto Rin-chan y yo sabemos que enfrentaras a Hyuga Neji-al decir esto la cara de Rin se ensombrece mas y sonriendo ve a Naruto y continua con lo que decía su hermano.

-Veras Naruto el clan Hyuga , usa su estilo "único" de pelea denominado Jyunken, este se basa en que con el uso de sus ojos el Byakugan, golpean puntos clave en tu sistema de Chakra, bloqueándolo de tal manera o que no lo puedas usar o de plano a matar-dice la chica viendo como Naruto parecía entender lo que decía pues ya había visto esto en el combate en el que Neji lastimo a Hinata, el recuerdo de este hecho hace que Naruto se tense visiblemente, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por el trió ahí presente -pues te diré un secreto el estilo según dicen es perfecto, pero es mentira es imperfecto, es poderoso en la defensa pero realmente como ataque no es muy bueno como pudiste notar, se esquiva mucho y se tiene que encontrar una apertura en el oponente y golpean en el punto correcto-dice la chica sumamente seria .

-Ósea ¿que hay manera de vencer a Neji?-pregunta un muy feliz Naruto

-precisamente pequeño otouto, se puede vencer con un estilo defensivo aun más fuerte, o con un estilo ofensivo que sea impredecible –dice el joven sonriendo-así que Naru-kun, dime ¿cuál de los 2 estilos te gustaría aprender primero la defensa o la ofensiva?-pregunta el joven poniéndose de rodillas frente a él aun con su modo sennin, poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza.

-tanto como Ero-Ebisu como Ero-sennin me dicen que mi defensa es una verdadera maraña, así que creo que será la defensiva-sonríe al joven y le afirma- si será la defensiva Sora-nisan-al responder tan afirmativamente se ve como el joven incrementa su sonrisa aun mas.

-oh no tiene esa sonrisa-dice con pegándose en la frente, al ver a su hermano sonreír como lo había hecho Fenrir y le pasaba el contrato de los dragones al Gamma-sennin.

-¿De qué hablas Rin-chan?-pregunta el Sannin mientras firma el contrato de invocación recién entregado por la ex Hyuga.

-Sora-ni le encanta su estilo desarrollado en base de su aprendizaje y estadía con los lobos, y los fénix, no el me dijo que no lo hizo si no que ya existía hace muchísimos años antes si quiera del Mao juuby o de Rikudou Sennin, me dijo que de ese estilo nació el estilo del lobo y el estilo del fénix, y como recordaras Ero-sennin , el estilo Hyuga no es más que una versión bastarda del estilo de los fénix-termina de decir mientras recibe del Sannin el pergamino de invocación, y sacando de nuevo el pergamino pequeño y volviendo a sellar sus pergaminos en este.

-Si lo recuerdo pero ¿cómo se llama ese estilo del que me hablas?-dice Jiraiya bastante conmocionado y sumamente atónito ante semejante revelación de parte de su ex pupila.

-Veras Naruto mi estilo personal es difícil de aprender pero si lo aprendes bien, no serás invencible pero no será fácil matarte, recuerda un ninja no es invencible, solo difícil de matar-dice el rubio mayor esto en lo que hablaban Jiraiya y Rin-también recuerda Naruto siempre existirá alguien más fuerte que tu y siempre habrá alguien más débil usa ese poder para proteger al débil, esa es la verdad tras mi estilo y el estilo de Rin-chan-Termina diciendo mientras se quita la capa, y deja ver un traje tipo ANBU, más que las diferencias son que la armadura es color negro y sumamente brillante, pero permite ver un cuerpo marcado simplemente, nada exagerado.

-Lo comprendo ni-san, no existe alguien invencible si no que es muy hábil y no se deja morir tan fácilmente-dice el gennin reflexionando y sonriendo-ya entendí debo hacerme fuerte no para ganarle a los demás ni para presumir de mi poder, si no para proteger a todos y mas a mis seres queridos y mis sueño-sonríe aun mas Naruto al ver la sonrisa amplia del Namikaze mayor y su asentimiento de cabeza- a todo esto ni-san ¿cómo se llama ese estilo de pelea que me cuentas ni-san?

-mi estilo se llama…-sonríe malévolamente mientras con Jiraiya y Rin

-Se llama Ryusui Seikuken-responde la chica pensativa (nota autor: desde que vi el Seikuken y el Ryusui Seikuken en Kenichi, me quede prendado de tan maravillosa técnica por eso decidí agregarla aquí ya que me fascina bueno continuemos)

-Me tomas el pelo ese estilo murió, no queda información ya de ese estilo ni en los textos más viejos-dice Jiraiya muy pero muy alarmado, tanto que se va de espaldas y pone cara de puro susto

-Lo sé pero dime aparte de los lobos y los fénix que otra criatura conoces que posea tanta vejes incluyendo a las tortugas o mejor dicho a los 10 pergaminos máximos que llevamos Ero-sennin-dice la chica con burlándose de su maestro, mientras con los otros 2.

-Ryusui Seikuken se hoye muy fuerte-dice Naruto con una sonrisa que no cavia en su rostro.

-efectivamente Naru-kun es muy poderosa pero a su vez dominarla conlleva años de práctica y mucha dedicación así que te pregunto de nuevo ¿Estás seguro que quieres aprender el Ryusui?, debes entender el riesgo que te podría causar hasta la muerte si llegases a fallar-dice Sora mientras se comienza a quitar su armadura que pone calmadamente en el piso trozo a trozo

-Si lo hare ya que como tu dijiste ni-san, seré un ninja difícil de matar y podre proteger mis sueños y mis seres queridos esa es una promesa-dice el joven Naruto sonriendo y viendo al cielo dice- Ya que ese es mi nindo, el nunca retractarme de mis promesas.

-Si ese es el caso comenzaremos el entrenamiento ahora- Dice el joven entusiasmado y sacando otro pergamino, pero esta vez Naruto logra ve de donde los saca y al darse cuenta de que llevaba una especie de cinturón doble a lo largo del pecho (como esos que usan para llevar balas solo que este de pergaminos), y ve que al abrirlo sale un traje como el de Ichigo de Bleach y junto a este salen un par de Katares sencillas de una hoja y una Masamune (espada de Sephiroth) que es una larga pero larga espada sable que alcanza el metro ochenta, al ver todo esto Naruto solo se queda impresionado-Rin-chan por favor ven-le grita el joven a la Hyuga quien inmediato responde acercándose a ellos-Naru-kun acepto el estilo del Ryusui así que mi querida hermana viene lo que más te gusta-dice guiñándole un ojo a la chica que hace que se sonroje pero también que sonría de sobre manera.

-¿Me estás diciendo lo que creo que me estás diciendo?-dice la chica muy emocionada

-así es Hermanita espero te diviertas, mientras Jiraiya-sensei y yo iremos a preparar todo te lo encargo-dice el chico quien saca otro pergamino sella su armadura, y dando un salto se para frente a Jiraiya, que al verlo solo lo mira con cara de que pasa aquí, quien recibe un sígueme por parte del Rubio, así al escuchar esto se limita a seguir al Rubio quien comienza a correr seguido de Jiraiya.

- ¿A dónde van Ero-sennin y Sora-nisan, Rin-nesan? –pregunta confundido el jinchuriki a ver a lo otros hombre alejarse de ahí.

-Van a preparar todo para tu entrenamiento, y por cierto Naru-chan cuando estemos en hora de entrenamiento no soy tu ne-san soy tu sensei y te dirigirás con la propiedad adecuada hacia mi ¿entendiste Naruto?-dice la chica cambiando ese semblante dulce y alegre que tenia por uno estricto y feroz.

-Si Rin-sensei-dice el rubio en forma militar

-Así me gusta ahora ponte esas ropas que dejo Sora y la espada y las Katares deberás una llevarla en tu espalda y las otras las ataras a tu cinto de tal manera que no te hagas daño con ellas entendiste-dice sumamente seria y quitándose la capa, dejando ver un traje exactamente igual que Sora, y dejando también un cuerpo muy bien formado y proporcionado.

-Si Rin-sensei-al asentir el rubio se comienza a poner el traje como dijo su nueva sensei, junto con las armas tal cual se le ordeno-listo sensei- al terminar de decir eso siente como se ajusta el traje, y sintiendo un peso enorme en su cuerpo cae tirado al piso-¿pero qué?—es lo que alcanza a decir el rubio.

Ese es el traje de entrenamiento especial de Sora, es capaz de adaptarse al portador de este, así como algo extra tiene sellos de gravedad, que están activos a 6 veces la gravedad de la tierra que serian más o menos como 60Kg , así que párate que empezaremos con uno de mis favoritos-al decir esto ve como Naruto, con mucho esfuerzo se logra poner de pie- bien hecho Naruto , ahora lo que harás será lo siguiente-saca un pergamino de debajo de la armadura y al extenderlo y aplicar un poco de Chakra, de este sale una especie de tabla lisa con una cuerda curiosamente de metal- átate la cuerda a la cintura-al escuchar la orden de su sensei Naruto la cumple con gran esfuerzo al hacerlo ve como la chica se sienta en la tabla- Ahora Naruto quiero simplemente 2 vueltas a la aldea lo más rápido que puedas –dice la chica con voz autoritaria

-Pero sensei no me puedo ni mover-dice un jadeante Naruto

-¿enserio? Pues me vale quieres ser fuerte observa-la chica se quita el puro chaleco de la armadura que al dejarlo caer forma un cráter de no menos de 3 metros de diámetro, dejando a un boqui abierto Rubio-ese chaleco solo , tiene 100 veces la gravedad de la tierra es casi una tonelada, y con todo lo demás estamos hablando que son cerca de 4 toneladas y eso que yo cargo más ligero que Sora, el debe cargar mas por el estilo de pelea que te enseñara el carga solo 2 toneladas más que yo que son como 612 o 13 la gravedad terrestre así que ¿alguna pregunta?-dice la chica levantándose de la tablilla, comienza a quitarse la armadura y repitiendo el proceso de su hermano sellándolo ya que también lleva sus pergamineras, vuelve a subir a la tabla y se sienta-no repetiré la instrucción Naruto corre-dice la chica y en ese instante comienza a sentir que no es tan rápido pero Naruto comienza a correr.

Así durante 4 horas de tortura según Naruto, en las que 2 de ellas tardo con las vueltas a la aldea, las otras 2 se volvieron ejercicios como sentadillas, lagartijas, abdominales, Etc. Ya se encontraba anocheciendo y así Naruto se encuentra frente a lo que él llama su ne-san psicópata, quien lo mira con cara de seriedad y de estricta evaluación- no está mal Naruto, lo hiciste muy bien para tu primer día ¿vez como no fue tanto el peso ni fue tan difícil verdad Naru-chan?-dice la chica volviendo a su semblante dulce y alegre, causando que en Naruto u tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, y dándole a entender que el entrenamiento ha terminado para su fortuna.

-Bien Naru-chan, terminamos por hoy tu y yo ahora va el entrenamiento con Sora-nisan, hablando de él ya está aquí-al pronunciar estas palabras ven como el mencionado aparece con Jiraiya en un tornado de plumas-parece que ya está todo listo ¿no ni-san?-dice la chica sonriendo mientras se pone la capa de viaje de nuevo.

-así es Rin-chan, todo quedo listo para que Naru-kun comience su entrenamiento en el Seikuken-dice el mayor de los Namikaze

-¿Qué no se llamaba Ryusui Seikuken ni-san?-pregunta un agotado Naruto que se intenta quitar el traje, siendo imposible

-Veo que has puesto atención Naru-kun, es cierto se llama Ryusui Seikuken, pero antes de llegar a él debes comprender la base, el Seikuken normal, y ni intentes quitarte ese traje, no te lo podrás quitar hasta que de menos domines entre 14 a 15 veces la gravedad estamos hablando de menos entre 140 y 150 kg y eso para empezar mi querido otouto-dice el rubio mayor riéndose al ver la cara de su hermanito, que era de pura incredulidad.

-pero antes que nada Naruto necesitaremos saber que naturaleza de Chakra posees-dice Jiraiya sacando 4 papelitos de su túnica-veras Naruto estos papelitos al aplicarles Chakra te dirán que naturaleza tienes-al ver la cara de confusión de Naruto prosigue- será mejor que lo veas con un ejemplo-diciendo esto le da 1 papelito a cada hermano y él se queda con uno.

-Ahora veras Naru-chan tanto Sora como yo despertamos las 5 naturalezas, y no te preocupes que tu también lo harás, y de hecho para el final de este mes ya deberás tener de menos 2 pero no te preocupes que haremos que despiertes 3-dice la chica sonriendo malévolamente ahora pasando a la demostración veras- así la chica aplica Chakra de tipo rayo y se ve como el papel se arruga todo-veras Naruto aplique algo de Chakra de tipo rayo y se arrugo-dice la chica mientras ve la cara de asombro del chico, que no se atrevía ni a decir nada-ahora Naru-chan ve lo que pasa si aplico Chakra de tipo tierra-comienza a hacer lo dicho y Naruto solo ve como el papel se desmorona-viste lo que sucede, al final te explicaremos para que te sirve tu elemento.

-Ahora Naruto observa aunque yo solo manejo 4 naturalezas de Chakra, ve cuando aplico Chakra de tipo agua-al decir esto se ve como el papel se empapa y hasta parece fideo-¿lo ves? Ahora que pasaría si fuera fuego-al decirlo hace lo dicho y se ve como el papel se hace cenizas-vez eso pasa con el de fuego solo te queda el ultimo-dice señalando a Sora

-Efectivamente solo queda mostrarte uno es mi elemento más a fin es el viento y ahora veras porque-concentrando Chakra en el papel, se ve como no solo se parte en 2 si no que estos 2 se parte en 4 después en 8 y así consecutivamente dejando a un Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos- veras esto sucede con el viento pero soy demasiado afín a este elemento por eso sucedió lo que sucedió, así que ahora vas tú Naur-kun-dice Sora , mientras le entrega el papel especial.

-bien aquí voy dattebayo-tomando el papel aplica Chakra y ve como este se parte por la mitad-valla soy de elemento viento y yo que quería ser fuego o trueno así como Sasuke-teme o Kakashi-sensei –dice al triste el joven rubio.

-No te sientas mal Naruto, ser de tipo aire es muy bueno, aparte de ti solo hay otro de tipo aire en Konoha, de hecho es muy bueno, solo debes imaginarte esto Naruto, ¿dime que hay en este mundo que pueda detener al aire? , pues te respondo nada, aunque muchos digan que pueden detener el aire, es mentira ya que el aire siempre encontrara la manera de escapar o de entrar sea el cazo- termina su explicación el Sannin viendo la cara de fascinación del joven rubio.

-Además Naru-kun, el elemento aire puede incrementar el filo de las cosas al ser muy fino, pero mientras más denso haces el Chakra se vuelve más duro-dice Sora- y te contare un secreto tu madre Kushina-san también era de elemento aire –dice el invocador de lobos ante la cara de alegría de Naruto y una cara de consternación de Jiraiya- si sensei hemos investigado

-Valla enserio no se les va una, pero es cierto, ahora Naruto es hora de que dividamos tu entrenamiento-dice Jiraiya mientras saca un pergamino de su chaleco y al abrirlo y aplicar Chakra salen 2 bolsas una con pelotas de goma y otras con globos de agua –todos los días te levantaras a las 6 de la mañana y de 6 a 11, Rin-chan te entrenara en todo lo que es acondicionamiento físico, después de las 11 hasta las 6, te entrenaremos Sora y yo control de Chakra así como tu elemento y te mostrare como hacer una de las técnicas de tu padre, el Rasengan, y para finalizar desde la 6 de la tarde hasta que él lo decida entrenaras solo con Sora en el Seikuken-dice Jiraiya mientras ve como Naruto se desmaya al escuchar su nuevo horario, haciendo que los 3 presente comiencen a reír estrepitosamente.

Asi Sora toma en brazos a Naruto, y seguido de la castaña salen de ahí dejando aun Jiraiya, con cara pervertida quien desparece para ir a "recabar información", así con los Namikaze se ve como de desplazan por el bosque hasta llegar a un área de entrenamiento que esta enrejada y dice en la reja en un letrero "Prohibido el paso Área de entrenamiento Reservada para Hokage", al ver esto, Sora le entrega a Rin a Naruto quien lo toma en brazos ,y el joven revisa el enrejado y nota que hay un candado sumamente extraño ya que este es del tamaño de un brazo y tiene 2 símbolos, una espiral como la que lleva Naruto, y otro en forma de un trueno, así el Namikaze mayor se muerde el pulgar sacándose sangre , al hacerlo pone su pulgar en el símbolo de rayo, al hacerlo se ve como el candado se abre y cae al suelo.

Los 3 entran al campo de entrenamiento, al entrar, notan que ya no es un bosque lo que los rodea si no una planicie que recibe los pocos rayos del sol que quedan, la planicie totalmente despejada, les da una especie de paz, y así al caminar y después de unos 15 minutos, ven al frente una mansión tipo Hyuga, una mansión gigantesca de un color blanco con azul de fácil 1 hectárea, mas se distingue como detrás de esta mansión pasa un rio y hay una cascad y a los lados de esta mas o menos a la misma distancia que recorrieron, se halla parte del bosque , dándole al lugar la apariencia justamente de un campo de entrenamiento, los jóvenes cargando a un inconsciente Naruto , llegan frente al portón de unos 2 metros de algo por 3 de alto, estando frente a la puerta ven el mismo candado y Sora repite el mismo proceso que con el primero, y al entrar notan una casa estilo templo japonés con una segunda entrada (imagínense el templo de oh mi diosa, asi mas o menos).

Nuestro rubio favorito comienza a despertar, pero nota algo distinto no se halla en su departamento y al comenzar a ver el sitio nota que se halla en una habitación distinta a la suya , pues ve que en la habitación hay varias armas colgadas en la pared así mismo en la habitación no hay más que un mueble, y un escritorio, así al levantarse de la cama nota as u derecha una mesita de noche y encima un reloj que marca las 11 de la noche, al comenzar a avanzar a la salida nota que aun trae puesto el traje de entrenamiento, mas no le toma importancia y sale de la habitación, al salir ve un pasillo muy oscuro, y comenzando a desplazarse hacia la derecha comienza a oír voces provenientes del otro cuarto, y al entrar se encuentra con un Sora comiendo ramen mientras Rin se halla cocinando.

-Oh valla veo que despertaste Naru-chan, Sora-ni ya esta cenando por qué no te sientas mientras yo te sirvo algo de ramen, dice la chica quien saca la cabeza de la la habitación que el rubio supone es la cocina

-Oye ni-san ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta muy confundido el kitsune

-pues este sitio es la caza de los Namikaze y también casa de tus padres, así que se podría decir que también es tuya, asi que sientante con confianza-Dice Sora mientras Rin aparece con otro ramen para Naruto y uno para ella , mientras la chica se sienta al lado de Naruto

-Dime Naru-chan ¿cómo te sientes al saber que tienes familia y además esta casa tan grande es tuya?-dice la chica comenzando a comer

-La verdad me siento, no sé, muy confundido, me siento feliz por una parte pero por otra me siento, triste, pero también me siento por primera vez en mucho tiempo realmente querido y aceptado, realmente es un encuentro de sensaciones y emociones-dice el rubio mientras comienza a comer, mas al probar el ramen comienza a devorarlo- este ramen es mas sabroso que el de Ichiraku, que sabroso te quedo ne-san.

-Gracias Naru-kun, ahora termina de cenar y vete a bañar , que mañana nos levantamos a las 5 para que te dé tiempo de prepárate ya que a las 6 en punto comenzaremos la prueba a y otra cosa a nadie le podrás decir que estamos entrenándote ni lo que te enseñamos, les dirás si quieres que Ero-sennin te entrena en lo más básico y esas cosas, pero eso si nunca podrás quitarte el traje de entrenamiento y a partir de mañana quemaras ese traje naranja, y comenzaras a usar ropas oscuras y no me repeles –dice la joven al ver como Naruto iba protestar- por qué no usas De las ropas de Minato-nisama ese cuarto en el que estaba era el de él cuando era más o menos de tu edad, así que no te preocupes te eras bien.

Así pasada la noche después de algún tiempo, que paso entre bromas, risas y un conocimiento mutuo de la familia, el joven fue a dormir, y así a la mañana siguiente, como dijo Rin lo levantaron a las 5 donde tuvo que ponerse su traje de entrenamiento y sus armas, se dedico toda la mañana a entrenar con su hermana, haciendo esto si salir del complejo Namikaze, en donde le hizo hacer la misma rutina que el día anterior solo que la diferencia es que al no salir del complejo Naruto tubo que dar 12 vueltas a todo el complejo, pero Naruto pidió algo que se le hizo increíble a la chica.

-Disculpa Rin-sensei ¿te podría pedir un favor?-dice el joven tirado en el piso tratando de moverse

-¿Que deseas Naruto?-pregunta la chica quien se encuentra ejercitándose con toda a armadura puesta

-¿me permitirías salir ahora? Es que deseo ver a Hinata en el hospital- dice comenzando a levantarse dificultosamente

-pues no veo por qué no Naru-chan ya termino sus ejercicios por hoy así que ve con ella-dice la chica sonriendo

-pero Rin-nesan dime por favor como puedo llegar con ella rápidamente, desde que me mostraron tu y ni-san el mapa como llegar aquí se que tardaría 30 minutos en llegar solo a la ciudad-dice Naruto sacando cuentas

-Valla Naru-chan has comenzado a centrarte según lo que sabíamos eras un cabeza hueca-dice la chica riendo y mas al ver la cara de molestia de Naruto

-Oye eso fue cruel ne-san pero ayer que hable con ni-san y me explico en que se basa su taijutsu me puse a pensar que ya era hora de dejar esa mascara de idiota atrás y realmente comenzar a portarme como un ninja-dice sonriendo lo mas que puede mientras usa la espada como apoyo.

-así se habla Naru-chan, ya sé cómo ayudarte- de su porta kunai la cual trae en la pierna izquierda saca un pincel y un frasco de tinta-extiende tu brazo derecho y déjalo descubierto-dice la joven mientras destapa el frasco y humedece el pincel en la tinta mientras el joven hacia lo dicho, ve como su hermana comienza a pintar varias líneas en formas de rayo , mas exacto 6 líneas que se unen en la palma de su mano las cuales tienen un sello con el kanji de trueno en su unión

-Y que es esto hermana- pregunta e chico viendo a como su hermana guardaba todo

-mi técnica especial yo no poseo algo tan rápido como el Senkou de Sora-ni, pero esta es otra versión se llama "kaminari"-dice la chica- solo debes mandar Chakra al sello de tu palma y te podrás acelerar lo suficiente para hacer todo el recorrido en no más de 10 minutos hasta el hospital –le dice sonriendo y solo siente como la abraza el chico

-Gracias Rin-nesan bien me voy avísales a Ero-sennin y a Sora-ni que los ya en el rio de aquí del complejo nos vemos-al decir esto el chico hace lo dicho y solo siente un jalón en su cuerpo mientras ve como si todo pasara en cámara rápida mientras se desplaza, mientras la chica solo se queda en el campo de entrenamiento mientras saca un pergamino-vaya Naru-chan lo dómino a la primera tal vez el pueda dominar mis jutsus personales de viento al igual que los de Sora-ni, creo que podremos enseñarle ya el "viento sagrado" y "salamandra de viento"- dice esto mientras abre el pergamino donde sale una naginata y una espada de color rojo tipo flamberg y espadón común, con un mango de plata, el cual recubre la mano , siendo la espada de fácil metro cincuenta (es la espada de Génesis Rhapsodos de Final Fantasy 7 crisis core ).

Tal cual dijo su hermana el joven se hallaba en frente del hospital, y todo el recorrido lo cumplió en menos de 5 minutos, al entrar se acerco a la recepción, en la cual la recepcionista lo ve con odio, pero Naruto solo le ignora y pregunta por Hinata, mientras la recepcionista solo le responde tajantemente "cuarto 311", Naruto solo agradece y se va de ahí, y al llegar al cuarto dicho toca y al recibir un pase por parte de la chica entra (por favor inserten ustedes el tartamudeo de Hinata ya que la verdad es muy problemático escribirlo)

-Naruto-kun ¿pero que haces aquí?-pregunta muy sonrojada la chica

-Pues vengo a ver como sigues Hinata-chan-dice el joven sonriendo

-pues estoy mejor gracias Naruto-kun- la chica comienza a sonrojarse más y aun mas al escuchar que la llamaron Hinata-chan

-eso es excelente dattebayo , oye Hinata-chan ¿podrías contarme más sobre ti y sobre tu familia?, no me lo tomes a mal pero necesitare tu ayuda para vencer a Neji-teme-dice el chico muy apenado y rascándose la cabeza, causando que la chica se pusiera como tomate

-¿que deseas saber exactamente Naruto-kun?-pregunta la chica

-¿Por qué Neji-teme te odia?

-Pues veras todo empezó….

Notas del autor: pues como soy malo y cruel ahí termino el capitulo, que espero disfruten, pido una disculpa por mi tardanza pero ando en algo, que todos sufren o que han sufrido exámenes y trabajos finales, quiero avisar que en el próximo se verá como avanza la relación de Naruto con Hinata y como conoce a la pequeña Hanabi así mismo se verá ya su entrenamiento con Jiraiya y Sora el cual ya enseñara a dominar el Seikuken, así como Naruto empezara a trabajar con el Rasengan, también aparecerá Tenten y le empezaran a enseñar a Naruto a usar ya la Masamune y sus Katares, además da comienzo la última etapa del examen en la que se verán hasta los problemas que pasa Sarutobi gracias a la aparición de estos 2 Namikaze.

También quiero agradecerles a todos por sus Reviews y sigan mandando mas ya que ya casi tengo armado el harem de Naruto necesito 3 chicas mas así que manden a sus favoritas así sean de otras series.

También para aclararles posteriormente Naruto aprenderá otras cosas que les prometo no los decepcionara, y para finalizar que arma les gustaría que Naruto se volviera maestro en ella y que tipo de jutsus les gustaría que supiera.

Bueno a todo esto se despide:

Ookami_No_Senshi

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

"_si un perdedor hace muchos esfuerzos quizás pueda sobrepasar el  
poder que tiene un guerrero distinguido" _

**Goku (dragón ball)**

Capitulo3: ¡No me Rendiré!, Conociendo a Hinata-chan, la tercera etapa comienza (parte 2)

-pues veras todo comenzó cuando éramos pequeños, pero será mejor que te cuente un poco más sobre mi familia Naruto-kun-dice la oji perla viendo al rubio con semblante triste (recuerden por favor insertar ustedes el tartamudeo de Hinata)

-¿Por qué lo dices Hinata-chan?-pregunta el rubio tomando asiento junto a ella ya que había una silla.

-Pues veras mi familia se divide en 2 ramas-en eso la interrumpe el rubio

-Si algo dijo Gai-sensei que se dividían en bouke y souke, siendo el bouke la familia secundaria y el souke la principal, si no mal lo recuerdo-dice Naruto en pose pensativa

-Así es Naruto-kun, Neji-nisan pertenece al bouke mientras que yo al souke, pues veras el fue puesto para mi protección, mejor dicho Neji-nisan, es mi guardián-sentencia la Hyuga sumamente triste

-no me lo puedo creer, pero porque ese deseo de destruirte, es como si, como si le importara un bledo matarte, no tiene sentido-dice el joven apretando sus puños y liberando Chakra.

-No es su culpa Naruto-kun, es mi culpa-dice la Hyuga y al ver la cara de confusión del joven decide explicar- veras hace unos años, un embajador de Kumogakure vino para firmar un tratado de paz con la aldea, o eso nos hizo creer, ya que firmo el tratado y toda la cosa pero, esa noche, ese ninja fue a la mansión Hyuga cuando todos dormían, y fue directo a mi habitación, y me secuestro, mi padre al descubrir esto salió a su caza , y lo logro interceptar, pero no lo noqueo si no que lo mato, para así poder salvarme, a causa de esto el Raikage, al enterarse de la muerte de su embajador culpo a Konoha de la muerte de este, Hokage-sama objeto lo de su intento de secuestrarme, el Raikage objeto que era plan del embajador ya que él no tenía nada que ver, y pidió que se ejecutara y se le entregara el cuerpo del asesino del embajador, el Hokage cedió ante esto y lo comunico a mi padre, quien al saber esto decidió entregarse, mas mi tío Hizashi se ofreció para ser el sacrificio o eso me contaron que sucedió, ya que como mi padre y mi tío eran gemelos podían intercambiarse-dice la Hyuga soltando unas cuantas lagrimas

-ya veo con que es así-dice el rubio- más bien dicho no es un odio en especial por ti si no por la familia principal ¿verdad?

-Creo que si, además de todo eso Neji-nisan al ser hijo de mi tío Hizashi también fue marcado con el sello del pájaro enjaulado el cual sirve para ser activado por un miembro de la rama principal y que provoca una dolorosa destrucción neuronal a su portador, asegurando, así, la sumisión y fidelidad que debe guardar la casa secundaria a la principal del clan. Además, este sello se asegura de la desaparición del Byakugan en caso de que el cadáver de un miembro de la rama secundaria caiga en manos enemigas-dice Hinata con mas lagrimas en el rostro

-Ya veo-dice el rubio, acercándose a Hinata el rubio levanta su brazo con cierta dificultad por el traje y comienza a limpiarle las lagrimas a la chica, la cual al sentir y ver ese acto comienza a sonrojarse de sobre manera-tranquila Hinata-chan, se ve que tú no eres la culpable de eso, al contrario eres un chica buena, tierna y muy agradable, Neji-teme es un gran baka si no puede ver eso, pero tranquila yo hare que las cosas cambien-dice Naruto sonriéndole cálidamente mientras retira su mano del rostro de la chica la cual comienza a sonrojarse mas y mas aun.

-Pero ¿Cómo harás eso Naruto-kun?-pregunta la chica sonrojada como tomate, viendo a los ojos del ninja rubio

-Porque yo Hinata-chan seré el Hokage mas grande de la historia, y yo cambiare las cosas en tu clan para que así no se llegue a repetir lo sucedió contigo y Neji-baka, es una promesa y mi nindo es nunca retractarme de mi palabra- dice el rubio sonriéndole mientras la ve con determinación

-Gracias Naruto-kun gracias por ayudarme-dice la chica sonriendo aunque sonrojada, tiene una gran sonrisa

-Descuida Hinata-chan, ahora si me disculpas me paso a retirar mi sensei me está esperando para entrenar-dice Naruto mientras abre la ventana de la habitación

-Ya veo, mucha suerte Naruto-kun te estaré apoyando desde las gradas-Dice sonriéndole mientras ve como el rubio sonríe y pone su pulgar en alto

-te lo agradezco Hinata-chan- dice el rubio bajando su brazo y poniéndose en la ventana

-por cierto Naruto-kun te van muy bien esas ropas-dice la chica al ver el traje tipo shinigami del joven, que deja ver un poco de su playera que es como los ropajes de jounin , y al acabar de decir esto cae desmayada al pensar que fue muy atrevida.

Al ver como cae desmayada la chica el rubio sonríe al ver que se halla bien y dándole una última mirada brinca por la ventana con cierta dificultad pero llegando al próximo edificio-nota mental nunca brinques de una ventana si traes ropas tan pesadas –dice el rubio que brinca al piso pero al tocarlo siente como se va de bruces al piso-segunda nota no brinques de un edificio al piso si traes estas ropas-dice el rubio levantándose con trabajo y al estar de pie pronuncia "Kaminari" y como la anterior vez siente un jalón en su cuerpo y comienza a ver como si todo fuese en cámara rápida mientras se desplaza hasta que llega al rio donde quedo de encontrarse con sus senseis quienes ya lo esperaban-perdonen la tardanza-dice el rubio sonriendo

-tranquilo Naru-kun estas más que a tiempo-dice el Namikaze mayor viendo su reloj que marcaba apenas las 11

-Bueno si es así ¿qué haremos hoy?-pregunta el rubio, pero como respuesta recibe un kunai sin filo por parte de Jiraiya

-Veras Naruto tu aunque ya sabes trepar arboles con solo tu Chakra y caminar en el agua, aun tienes un pésimo control de este es por eso que a petición de Sora haremos uno de los 3 ejercicios más complicados del control de Chakra, si no es el más complicado-dice el pelo blanco mientras él y Sora sacan un kunai que a diferencia del más joven estos se ven con un gran filo.

- este ejercicio consiste en que con tu Chakra harás levitar y girar este kunai sobre tu mano después sobre tus dedos sobre cada uno y al final te apuesto que podrás hacerlo sobre cualquier parte de tu cuerpo-Dice Sora mientras pone el kunai sobre su mano-para eso era la primera parte el ejercicio del árbol ya aprendiste a mandar Chakra a tus pies el punto más difícil de llegar , al ser un objeto solido no tuviste problema, después vino el ejercicio del agua, aprendiste a liberar un flujo constante de Chakra desde tus pies y gracias a la naturaleza cambiante del agua aprendiste a irlo modificando, y a hora harás o mismo pero al aire liberaras Chakra de tu mano y con el mismo deberás darle dirección de tal manera que rote sobre tu manos- dice mas al ver la cara de WTF del chico decide mejor ejemplificarlo- déjame te muestro-así tanto el rubio mayor y el albo sostienen el kunai sobre sus manos, y concentrándose se ve como ambos kunais se levantan como 2 cm en la palma de cada uno y soltando un poco mas de Chakra , los kunais comienzan a rotar fuertemente como si fueran pequeños remolinos.

-Wau eso es increíble no sabía que se podía hacer eso dattebayo-dice el rubio con estrellitas en los ojos

-pues como ves es posible Naru-kun solo debes concentrarte y esforzarte y veras que lo lograras-dice el joven mientras toma el kunai así mismo el peliblanco hace lo mismo, ambos para no lastimarse.

-si es así lo hare y lo verán Ero-sennin, ni-san verán como lo tendré dominado en unas horas-diciendo esto el rubio se dispuso a hacer el ejercicio mientras lo maestros se sentaban frente al rubio viendo su avance.

Así comenzó a pasar el tiempo, y el rubio iba mejorando poco a poco, al principio al no conocer bien la cantidad de Chakra a aplicar o no se elevaba o de plano salía volando el kunai y en más de una ocasión casi mata a alguno de los otros 2 que al ver esto usando un Donton jutsu , se resguardaron cual bunker , pero así al paso del rato parecía que el joven entendía el proceso y ya mantenía estable en el aire el kunai, y cumpliendo su promesa apenas daban las 2:30pm cuando el rubio ya podía hacer girar perfectamente el kunai en cualquier parte de su cuerpo claro aun no lo controlaba del todo bien pero le salía casi perfecto, dejando a un albo sorprendido y aun Namikaze sumamente feliz.

-Valla Naruto cumpliste tu promesa de que lo harías en unas horas bien hecho-decía el Sannin aunque impresionado también estaba feliz y orgulloso.

-jejeje gracias también fueron algunos de sus consejos los que me ayudaron par realizarlo-decía feliz el rubio menor

-bueno Naruto son las 2 y media comeremos algo y después continuaremos-diciendo esto el joven vestido de jounin a excepción del chaleco el cual era rojo sangre de su pergaminera tomo uno de los pergaminos y haciendo lo de siempre, salió de este una canasta de almuerzo como esas que salen en el oso yogui.

-Rin-chan preparo nuestros almuerzos- y sacando 3 cajas de bentos distintos de la canasta con 3 termos distintos comenzó a entregarlos- para ti Naru-kun preparo arroz con verduras y carne con huevos fritos con un jugo de naranja-dice entregándole el paquete al rubio quien tenía cara de decepción- perdón Naru-kun pero comer tanto ramen es malo si sigues la dieta de Rin-chan te apuesto que para final del mes serás mas grande-al mencionar su estatura el rubio sonrió y se dispuso a comer- para ti sensei mando , algo de arroz con curry y pescado al estilo Namikaze con tu sake-al decir la comida se ve como se le iluminan los ojos de Jiraiya quien se dispone a comer-y para mi mando mi jugo de manzana junto con mi ensalada con carne de res y mi arroz –al abrir la tapa ve que el arroz además de todo tenía un corazón rosa que decía "disfrútalo Sora-kun" causando un sonrojo de este.

-a todo esto Sora-ni ¿a donde fue one-chan? –pregunta Naruto que solo ve como Sora comienza a comer algo rojo pero tranquilo

-Tu hermana dijo que iría a ver algunos asuntos con Sarutobi-sensei que regresaría para ver como ibas y preparar la cena-responde Jiraiya al ver la cara sonrojada de Sora y solo riendo.

-me pregunto ¿de qué se tratara? –pregunta el menor del grupo al aire mientras sigue comiendo con cara de alegría ya que la comida estaba muy sabrosa.

-en la oficina del Hokage mientras sucedía el entrenamiento de Naruto-

Se puede apreciar como la peli castaña se halla enfrente de la puerta del Hokage usando su modo sennin, además portando su traje tipo ANBU con la armadura negra pero sin las pergamineras, la chica toca la puerta y al recibir un adelante por parte de Sarutobi, abre la puerta e ingresa a la habitación, donde la ve expectante el Hokage.

-¿A qué se debe esta visita Rin-chan?-pregunta sonriente el Hokage

-Hiruzen-san usted ya sabe a que vine-dice la chica sonriente

-Si a decir verdad se a que vienes, veras Rin-chan ya mande a llamar al consejo shinobi y al consejo de clanes junto a mis "asesores" –dice el Hokage con cansancio en la voz

-Eso es excelente y ¿conforme al otro asunto a tratar?-dice la chica con una sonrisa mas amplia

-¿hablas de los rangos tuyo y de Sora-kun cierto?-dice el anciano Hokage mientras saca su fiel pipa y la enciende

-efectivamente usted ya sabía que vendría a ver eso y si no era yo vendría Sora-ni pero en este momento está entrenando a Naru-chan-dice la chica mientras se recarga sobre la puerta

-Antes de eso dime ¿Cómo tomo Naruto lo de sus padres y lo de ustedes?-dice el viejo calando de su pipa algo nervioso

-A decir verdad tanto Sora-ni como yo nos impresionamos de la madures con lo que lo tomo Naru-chan, tanto así que ha decidido superar a su padre para que se sienta orgulloso de él, así como algo triste por saber que su padre fue quien encerró al Kyubi en el, pero nada del otro mundo-dice la joven sumamente sonriente

-Eso me parece maravilloso, y con respecto a lo otro después de hablarlo con Shikaku-san decidimos darles a ti y a tu hermano los rangos de Jounin elite, pero todo esto después de la reunión, ya te entregare sus chalecos y sus bandas-dice el anciano Hokage con una sonrisa que demostraba calma y paz así como determinación.

Así comenzaron a hablar la joven pelirroja y el Hokage sobre su entrenamiento, un poco más de la vida de Naruto, en general hablaron por una media hora cuando, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y el llamado de la secretaria de que todo el consejo lo esperaba ya en la sala de juntas, haciendo que el Hokage y la joven saliesen directo a la sala de reuniones, al llegar se podían visualizar a las cabezas de los clanes más importante de Konoha así como algunos de los representantes civiles más importantes, y los 3 dolores de cabeza de Sarutobi, sus "asesores", al tomar asiento Sarutobi todos guardaron silencio, ya que hasta el momento había un gran barullo, junto a él se hallaban sus asesores Koharu a la derecha y Homura a su izquierda, la chica al ver que ya todo estaba listo se coloco detrás del Hokage como si fuera su guarda personal.

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos comenzare con esta sesión de emergencia-dice el Hokage viendo como uno de los líderes civiles levanta la mano pidiendo la palabra-Si ¿Qué sucede Kouji?-pregunta el hombre mayor.

-¿Cómo que emergencia Hokage-sama?-pregunta el hombre de cabello negro con corte tipo militar ojos de color café y vistiendo un traje como trabajador de campo.

-me imagino que todos se han de preguntar lo mismo-al ver el asentimiento general de todos decide continuar con lo que decía- bien pues se le ha reunido hoy para informar de algunas cosas, la primera de todas es que esta joven que me acompaña se llama Rin Namikaze y sabrán a quien le pertenece ese apellido-dice el Hokage haciendo que comiencen murmullos y demás cuando Tsume madre de Kiba y líder de clan Inuzuka hablo

-Hokage-sama eso si es una broma de mal gusto ¿quién lo puede confirmar o afirmar que esta chica tenga algo que ver con Yondaime-sama? –pregunta la matriarca Inuzuka algo molesta

-creo que ese seria yo Tsume-san-dice Shikaku con cara de aburrimiento-cuando Minato-sama era más joven alrededor de unos 23 años, comenzó a extinguirse su clan por varias causas, pues Minato-sama adopto como hermanos a 2 jóvenes a un chico, que era su primo más cercano que tendría como 8 o 9 años y a una chica de 7 u 8 años, mas acercarse los peligros de guerra y de mas los saco de aquí llevándolos a no sé donde, con un amigo de él-termino el Nara de forma aburrida

-¿y por qué nunca nos contaste Shika o como lo sabías?-pregunto un enfadado Inoichi

-Lo sabía porque yo ayude a Minato a sacarlos de Konoha y nunca lo conté por que era un secreto de rango "S" y solo Hokage-sama, Minato-sama, Jiraiya –sama y yo conocíamos-sentencio el perezoso Jounin viendo a todos los presentes

-eso quiere decir que ella es el legado de Minato-sama-dice mas como una afirmación que pregunta Chousa

-Eso es excelente pero y ¿tu hermano jovencita donde esta?-pregunta con una sonrisa algo torcida Danzo

-se halla entrenando junto con Jiraiya-sensei a Naruto-dice la chica sumamente seria

-pero por que uno de los grandes Namikaze anda entrenando a una monstruosidad como esa basura-dice uno de los líderes civiles que solo recibe por respuesta tener a la chica con la espada roja en su garganta.

-Mira pequeña basura ese chico no es ningún monstruo y el que vuelva a insultar a mi pequeño otouto le rebanare la garganta-al decir esto regresa tranquilamente detrás del Hokage, con todos los shinobis ahí presentes asombrados ya que nadie logro ver nada como si solo hubiera desaparecido y aparecido de donde estaba.

-continuando con la reunión y esperando que se respete el nombre de Naruto, que si no dejare que Rin-chan cumpla su amenaza, el siguiente punto es que el clan Namikaze vuelve a surgir habiendo 3 miembros-al decir esto todos comienza a gritar preguntando quien era el tercer miembro, a excepción de la parte shinobi , que ya sabían la respuesta-los miembros son Rin Namikaze, Sora Namikaze y el ultimo integrante es Naruto Namikaze- al terminar de decir esto se comenzó a escuchar un gran escándalo por la difamación a s héroe –así como lo oyeron Naruto es el hijo de Namikaze Minato y por consiguiente ya supondrán quien fue su madre, y si no lo suponen lo aclaro, su madre fue Uzumaki Kushina –la joven de cabellos rojos al escuchar el alboroto clavo la espada al piso de tal forma que callo todo.

-Como ha dicho Hokage-sama Naruto es el hijo de Minato-nisama y si no quieren creerlo es su problema, además mis queridos civiles por qué no veo que los lideres de clanes se hallan exaltado, bola de idiotas porque ellos ya conocían la verdad-al decir esto todo el lado civil se callo y tubo por primera vez en su vida vergüenza pero Danzo no se hallaba nada feliz el al contrario de los otros shinobis desconocía esta información y maldecía a Sarutobi por haberle ocultado algo tan importante ya que si lo hubiese sabido lo hubieran tratado igual que al Uchija mimándolo y consintiéndolo para hacerlo un perro leal a él y al consejo y tal vez un arma para Konoha.

-así que retomando lo dicho el clan Namikaze vuelve a surgir con sus 3 miembros…-antes de poder continuar Hiashi levanta la mano pidiendo la palabra-¿Qué sucede Hiashi?-

-Antes de proseguir quiero pedirle a la señorita Namikaze que tome su verdadera forma-al decir esto todos voltean asombrados a la chica que simplemente movió los hombros y negó la cabeza en son de fastidio, y así seguido de esto la chica salió de su modo Sennin dejando ver su cabello café y sus ojos color perla dejando a todo muy impresionados-¿pero qué es esto?, ¿es una broma acaso?, ¿cómo tienes esos ojos niña?-decía alarmado Hiashi y robándole s las preguntas a muchos de los presentes, incluyendo a Danzo que estaba impresionado ya que aun con su sharingan no vio debajo de la apariencia anterior que poseía la chica.

-Nada de eso, y a mí me vas a respetar Hiashi-decía la chica clavando más fuerte la espada al piso y liberando un instinto asesino, cosa que hizo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo muchos sintieran, una emoción que creían olvidada, esa emoción era miedo, aun con todo esto la chica prosiguió- mi nombre real es Yui Hyuga, y también conocida por ser tu prima pequeña Hiashi así como la única de los Hyuga que no posee la marca de maldición de ese pútrido conjunto de ninjas amargados que osan llamarse clan, no entiendo como Hinata-chan puede ser hija tuya- al decir esto todos no solo se asombraron ante lo dicho si no que tenían aun más miedo al saber los linajes de chica.

-Pero tu moriste estoy seguro Hizashi y yo vimos como morías en manos de tu padre al no poder colocarte el sello de maldición-es lo único que atino a decir Hiashi al ver a la chica.

-Para tu desgracia no fue más que una ilusión creada por uno de los jounins presentes y ya supondrán quien fue, gracias lo que se ha dicho ahí, ¿o no es cierto Shikaku-san?-al decir esto todos voltean a ver al líder Nara por segunda ocasión.

-Mendokusai, enserio que eres problemática Rin, pero es cierto Minato-sama lo sabía todo, les explicare, a Rin la intentaron sellar 3 veces como recordara Hiashi-san, pues al no poder el consejo Hyuga acudió a Minato-sama para que este la sellara, pero este se rehusaba ya que él decía que las personas debían ser libres y no estar atadas, aparentemente los ancianos entendieron y dejaron de molestar a Minato-sama, pero unos días después un ninja robo el pergamino de sellos personal de Minato-sama, al saber esto, supuso quienes fueron, y acudió a mí para tomar una preventiva, ya que muchos de esos sellos aunque cumplían la función de amplificador para otros tipos de sellos, pero era peligroso usarlos, así que fuimos a la mansión Hyuga, y lo que vimos fue muy, "aterrador" uno de los Ancianos usando el sello especial de Minato-sama, estaba tratando de sellar a Rin, pero al fallar de nuevo, todos se hartaron de esto y el padre de ella estaba tan avergonzado de esto que se lanzo a matar a su propia hija, pero gracias a los consejos de mi compañero aquí presente Inoichi, acerca de Genjutsus y esas cosas desarrolle uno aunque no tan "poderoso" como los de Kurenai-san, si fue lo suficientemente rápido para que hasta los Hyugas, pero siento que fue más suerte que nada pero a Minato-sama le dio tiempo para sustituir a la chica con un tronco pero gracias al Genjutsu ninguno lo noto mientras Minato-sama salía con Rin en brazos, pero lo más curioso de este asunto es que ninguno se acerco a verificar si era ella o si estaba muerta, simplemente pidieron a uno de los sirvientes que recogiesen el cuerpo de la chica y lo enterrasen, y así dicho y hecho, así desapareció para siempre Yui Hyuga, y nació Rin Namikaze Hermana menor de Minato-sama-concluyo su historia el padre de Shikamaru, dejando a más de uno no solo impresionado si no también hasta cierto punto asqueados y a su vez felices por ver a la chica ahí con ellos.

Cuando el líder Hyuga iba a decir algo la chica se adelanta a este cerrando el tema-y no Hiashi yo no estoy bajo tu autoridad recuerda Yui murió aquel día y como todos me dieron por muerta y hasta hay un certificado de defunción en la oficina cabe mencionar de nuevo que yo soy Rin Namikaze, y que Yui Hyuga murió así que no intentes buscar más o realmente hare algo de lo que te arrepientas-la chica lo dijo con una cara tan seria y unos ojos que pasaron del perla al ámbar bestia que hizo que Hiashi callase y se escondiese sobre sí mismo.

-Pasando al último asunto que se divide en 2 la acción de restauración de clan se dará solo si Naruto llega a chunnin o cumple 16 lo que suceda primero así mismo esta regla es para ti y tu hermano Rin-chan deberán esperar a Naruto ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que era difícil ocultar.

-Entendido-dice la chica volviendo al modo Sennin y recargándose en la pared tras el Hokage

-Y la última parte es una carta de autorización de parte de nuestro Daimio, para disolver oficialmente el consejo de civiles y el cambio de Asesores por Jiraiya, Sora y Rin-dice el Hokage extendiendo un pergamino con el sello del Daimio dejando a todos los civiles y los asesores en estado de shock.

-Dime Sarutobi ¿Cómo te hiciste de ese documento?- Dice un Danzo sumamente molesto y con cara de pocos amigos

-Eso lo deben agradecer a mi hermano Sora Namikaze-dice la chica con una sonrisa sumamente arrogante y a la vez algo juguetona

-¿pero cómo? si el viaje es de menos de 2 días hasta el palacio del feudal- Dice el Mitokado, con una severa cara.

-O verán el Daimio le debía unos favores a mi hermanito y pues simplemente usando una de sus técnicas que ni piensen que les voy a decir cual es o de que se trata, paso a recoger el pergamino, y como ganamos esa autoridad, porque mi hermano es por así decirlo un fiel amigo del Daimio y confía ciegamente en él, y no Baka-Danzo no daré información más que necesaria Hokage-sama tiene la historia completa y desde ahora solo se le rendirán cuentas a él, así que como lo siento pero ustedes bola de idiotas civiles y ustedes momias quedan oficialmente retirados, así que lárguense de aquí –dice la chica con una sonrisa tan grande que parecía gato de schessire , mientras los civiles desalojaban algunos no muy felices y otros resignados, mientras los ex asesores y Danzo también salían con cara de pocos amigos, pero cuando todos parecían haber salido se escucho la fuerte voz del Hokage por toda la torre- Si alguien comenta algo de lo que se hablo aquí se considerara alta traición y serán ejecutados fuera de eso que tengan buen día-termino el Hokage, mientras en la sala recién desocupada por los civiles, lo jounins se veían entre ellos y no podían evitar dejar aflorar sus sonrisas menos Shibi Aburame que su única gran reacción fue levantar amabas cejas por encima de sus gafas.

-Disculpe Hokage-sama no se si se pueda que nos comente como Sora-san consiguió ese pergamino-Decía Shibi en tono monótono.

-pues verán este es otro secreto que no debe salir de aquí y es que Rin y Sora, son conocidos en las naciones elementales como Koori y Kaze respectivamente-dice el Hokage mientras ve las reacciones de lo Jounins presentes.

-¿Nos está diciendo que esos chicos no mayores que yo son los Hermanos ventisca?-pregunto un Kakashi que hasta el momento había preferido no hablar y mejor escuchar, ya que el al ser Discípulo de Minato, fue llamado también a la reunión.

-Efectivamente Kakashi, Sora-kun es por así decirlo un espía personal del Daimio, pero también su amigo por lo que me conto Rin-chan, al parecer Sora salvo al Daimio varias veces, y como Sora y Rin son expertos en recabar información le fue fácil a Sora-kun darle un informe al Daimio para que por fin esta aldea shinobi sea dirigida por shinobis-termino de decir sumamente alegre el Hokage al saber que ya no tendría la molestia de toda esa gente neófita.

-Bueno fue una linda reunión pero me tengo que ir Hiruzen-san, aun no preparo la cena y necesito ver cómo va el entrenamiento de Naru-chan, ya que a escogido la senda del "viento", y Sora-ni lo entrena en su arte así como Ero-Sennin, también está ayudando pero debo ver que tan avanzado va para saber cuánto lo hare sufrir mañana-dice esto con una sonrisa tierna mientras desaparece en un haz de luz , dejando a todos con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Tiempo actual con Naruto y los otros 2 cerca de la cascada-

-bien Naruto ¿ya estás listo para la primera etapa del Rasengan?-pregunto Jiraiya que al ver el asentimiento de un recién comido Naruto se levanto y abriendo un pergamino que saco de su porta kunai, puso sangre y salieron 3 bolsas una de globos de agua, la otra de pelotas de goma y la ultima con globito de aire, dejando aun confundido Naruto.

-¿Qué haremos con lo que hay en las bolsas Ero-Sennin?-pregunta el rubio mientras se levanta del mantel, en lo que el hermano de este guarda todo y lo sella, mientras el rubio también toma un globo de agua- ¿Qué haremos una guerra de globos o qué?-

-Veras Naruto para hacer la técnica de tu padre el Rasengan, necesitas 3 pasos para eso estas 3 bolsas, déjame te muestro el Rasengan para que veas el resultado- Al decir esto el albo extiende su brazo y dejando la palma abierta se ve como se forma una esfera que parecía girar, mientras que el mayor de lo Namikaze se ve como parece estar preparando materiales como mazos de madera, y junta piedras, y cosas por el estilo – Ahora Naruto para resumir lo que harás debes hacer estallar ese globo de agua solo con tu Chakra , haciéndolo girar de forma aleatoria cambiando de direcciones etc. Te muestro-así el Albo tomo un globo de agua y comenzó a imprimir Chakra en este haciendo que de un momento a otro estallase-lo vez así de fácil ahora tu-

-Creo que lo he entendido para eso era el ejercicio del kunai-dice el rubio mientras sostiene el globo de agua con su mano derecha-gracias al cambio tan drástico de direcciones al aplicar una fuerte "descarga" de Chakra y que se mantenga continua solo debo comenzarle a dar dirección de esa manera podre hacerlo explotar-al terminar de decir esto el rubio menor comenzó a imprimir Chakra de manera fuerte y comenzando a darle dirección logra que truene el globo fácilmente.

-Valla Naru-chan hiciste el primer paso en unos momento y dedujiste como realizarlo siendo que a Minato-nisama le tomo 3 años crear esa técnica y a mí y a Rin nos tomo 2 semanas solo comprenderlo y 3 el hacerlo gracias al dato que nos dio Minato-nisama en un pergamino, ahora yo te explicare la fase 2 veras Naru-kun, ahora no posees algo sobre que canalizar tu Chakra en esta bola de hule-dice mientras toma la pelota- por dentro está vacía Naru-kun, tendrás que reventarla igual y básicamente ya que sabes cómo dar dirección ahora necesitas control y estabilidad de eso se trata al imprimir mucho Chakra y dejándolo fluir de manera aleatoria reventara la pelota, básicamente aquí se trata de poder y control observa-dice el Rubio mayor mientras extiende su brazo con la pelota en mano y en unos segundos se ve como la pelota comienza a producir como chipotes para después explotar- ahora hazlo tu Naru-kun-

Al intentarlo el joven Jinchuriki solo logra crear unos cuantos chipotes pero o logra reventarla-valla este es más complicado-dice el joven

-Bien Naru-kun, por lo que vi dominas estupendamente el Kage bushiin no jutsu me imagino que sabes que cuando un clon desaparece el original obtiene la información del clon ¿verdad? -dice Sora pero al ver la negativa de su pequeño otouto decide explicar pero Jiraiya toma la palabra.

-Veras Naruto el Kage Bushiin es una técnica de recolección de información, este jutsu al dividirte en varias partes lleva tu Chakra y parte de tu mente por eso cuando un Kage Bushiin desaparece el origina recibirá el Chakra restante de ese además de la información que haya obtenido, ahora imaginándome lo que quiere Sora, necesitamos que crees solamente 10 Kage Bushiin y nada mas-dice Jiraiya.

-pero Ero-Sennin puedo crear unos cientos de ellos-dice el rubio confundido

-entiendo lo que nos quieres decir Naru-chan, pero algo que no explico el sensei es que no solo recibes lo que ya te dijo si no también el cansancio mental y físico de tus clones, entiendes que pasaría si a partir de cientos de clones obtuvieras todo eso-dice el joven viendo al pequeño Naruto con cara de consternación al imaginarse a que se refería su hermano.

-Caeria totalmente fuera de combate-dice el chico con una mirada consternada al imaginarse lo dicho por su hermano mayor.

-¿NAAANI? Entonces no usare mi Kage bushiin-Dice un impactado Naruto

-Calma Naruto por eso te pedimos que crearas solo 10 Kage bushiin, asi no nos arriesgaremos a que sufras un colapso y podremos entrenar lo necesario y asi estés listo para el entrenamiento de tu loca hermana- Dice el Albo que solo siente la mirada no muy agradable por parte de Sora.

-Bien lo hare-y haciendo el sello de cruz grita el nombre de la técnica y sales 10 Kage bushiin

-bien Naru-chan ahora necesito que 5 de tus bushiin trabajen en el segundo paso del Rasengan y los otros 5 deberán practicar haciendo esto –Sora toma una hoja del suelo y mostrándole a Naruto como hace que la hoja se parta a la mitad- es lo mismo que con la hoja que te dimos pero ahora Naru-chan aquí deberás tratar de manipular tu Chakra para tratar de cortarla asi es como iras descubriendo como manipular tu energía mas adecuadamente-dice el Namikaze mayor

-Valla yo iré por sake y unas… - Jiraiya no alcanza a terminar la frase cuando siente un aura asesina detrás del notando que Rin acababa de llegar con su chaleco y banda puestos (la banda la trae como buen shinobi en la frente) y en una mano el otro chaleco y banda, cuando la ve directamente a los ojos ve una mirada que prometía mucho dolor (nota: Rin ya está en su modo Sennin).

-¿Qué decías Ero-Sennin?-Pregunta la chica con una sonrisa algo torcida.

-Etto que me quedare aquí para ayudar a Naruto-Dice el hombre temiendo por su vida.

-Oh entonces si oí bien-dice la chica volviendo a su sonrisa dulce, volteando hacia Sora que se halla con una sonrisa junto a Naruto que se hallaba riendo al ver al Sannin –y dime Ni-san ¿Cómo va Naru-chan?- pregunta la chica mientras que arroja la banda y el chaleco al joven quien los atrapa.

-Pues la verdad va muy bien ya tiene dominado el primer paso del Rasengan y ya va en el segundo que solo le falta perfeccionar-Dice el chico mientras se quitaba el chaleco rojo y se ponía el de jounin reglamentario.

-Eso es muy bueno, entonces ya sé que haremos mañana-dice la chica sonriendo muy dulcemente pero denotaba su sonrisa algo de maldad-bien iré a preparar la cena-dice la chica caminando lentamente a la finca mientras deja a un trió algo intimidado y ya con un sora con la banda en su frente.

-Es definitivo Sora tu hermana si da miedo-dice el viejo, para acto seguido llevarse un poco lejos de ahí al grupo de clones que practicaban la segunda parte del Rasengan.

-bien entonces voy yo-haciendo igual el sello de cruz y decir –Kage bushin no jutsu- se ve como aparece otro rubio mayor –bien el se hará cargo de este grupo de clones mientras tanto Naru-chan acompáñame debemos comenzar con el Taijutsu, asi que prepárate-dice comenzando a avanzar-por cierto Rin-chan me pidió que te diera esto- el joven saca un pergamino de su chaleco puesto cambio todos los pergaminos de su chaleco al de jounin, y haciendo el proceso ya conocido saco de este la espada tipo flamberg y la naginata-Rin dijo que mañana practicarían un poco con las armas –dice el joven mientras se las entrega a Naruto acomodándose la espada en la espalda junto con la naginata- ahora ven esto será un entrenamiento intensivo-dice mientras comienza a andar hacia el bosque seguido del joven Naruto.

Después de caminar un rato el dúo llego a un claro por donde atravesaba el río donde se veía que había muchos peces

-Ahora Naruto quiero que entres al agua y trates de atrapar la mayor cantidad de peces que puedas y deberás hacerlo con las manos mientras yo estaré aquí observándote-dice el Namikaze mayor sentándose enfrente del río mientras ve como Naruto entra al agua

-Mientras con el grupo de clones de Jiraiya-

-Vamos gaki no es tan difícil –supervisando a los Narutos que solo 2 de ellos habían logrado a penas hacerle un agujero

-Es fácil de decirlo Ero-sennin pero no entiendo bien qué hacer le genero Chakra pero me cuesta mucho hacerlo girar-dice uno de los clones mientras trataba de hacer reventar la pelota-además estas estúpidas ropas no me ayudan-dice el clon sumamente cansado y denotando dolor en los músculos.

-Me imagino gaki, pero quiero preguntarte algo- dice el albo viendo como el rubio lo veía directamente a los ojos-¿tú crees que el destino realmente este ya decidido? –pregunta el gamma sannin viendo al chico.

-Claro que no dattebayo-dicen todos los clones al tiempo.

-Entonces muéstrame tu verdadero ser Naruto muéstrales a todos que aun un perdedor haciendo mucho esfuerzo puede sobre pasar a la Elite- dice el albo viendo como el rubio exaltado le responde.

-¿acaso me llamaste perdedor Ero-Sennin?-dicen los rubios parejo- déjanos mostrarte quien es el perdedor lo veras al final de este mes tendré dominada esta técnica y veras quien es el perdedor-terminan de responder los rubios al parejo mientras comienzan a trabajar de nuevo.

-"jejeje quien lo diría Shana-chan tenía razón cuando me dijo esa frase"-piensa el Sannin mientras ve a los Narutos trabajar a todo lo que dan.

-Con el grupo de Sora-

-Ni-san mira, mira lo logre ya van algunas horas pero lo logre deberás lo logre dattebayo-dice el rubio saltando mientras eleva la hoja cortada a la mitad.

-Bien hecho Naru-chan ya tienes la primera parte de tu entrenamiento, no es tan complicado el entrenamiento para manejar realmente tu afinidad el problema viene para moldearla-dice el rubio mayor que se haya sentado en posición de loto.

-¿A qué te refieres Sora-nisan?-pregunta otro clon viendo como el rubio se levanta de su posición anterior.

-Naruto, esto que te mostrare deberás guardarlo en secreto para toda la aldea solo Rin y Jiraiya-sensei conocen que puedo hacer esto- y diciendo esto el joven hace al parecer el sello de la serpiente, juntando sus manos y entrelazando dedos , para que de repente aparezca un árbol gigantesco de fácil 10 metros de alto por 3 de diámetro.

-Eres increíble nisan pero dime ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Solo te vi juntar tus manos y apareció este árbol-dice el pequeño rubio mientras ve a como su hermano estira sus manos, viéndose en ellas en una un como remolino color azul y en la otra uno de color café.

-Veras Naru-chan esto que hice fue simplemente mezclar Chakra de tierra con Chakra de agua y manipulando la estructura de mi Chakra al aplicarla al suelo cree un árbol, veras otouto, esto que hice solo lo podía hacer una persona-dice el rubio mientras regresa a su posición de meditación.

-¿Quien era nisan?-pregunta otro clon del rubio menor con un sumo interés

-El Shodaime Hokage-dice el rubio mayor sin ver la cara de desconcierto del joven gennin-por eso te he pedido que no lo mencione a nadie

-pero ¿Cómo es posible? –pregunta un clon muy asombrado

-veras Naru-chan cuando viajaba por las distintas regiones del continente, conocí a una chica mayor que tu por un año su nombre es Jeanne, una niña de hermoso cabello platinado, esta chica, para esto ya había yo despertado las 5 afinidades, cuando la conocí , ella era muy distante conmigo ya que ella es como una especie de Diosa encarnada o algo asi la verdad no entendí bien eso pero pues ya habiendo ganado algo de reputación, pues su padre el señor Marco me contrato como el guardia personal de la chica, junto con otro chico llamado Lizerg Diethel, al principio la chica no hablaba con nosotros pero después de unos días comenzó a hablar con Lizerg y conmigo, comenzando a formar una amistad, pues resulta que ella puede manejar a su antojo los elementos, tanto Lizerg como yo quedamos fascinados cuando la vimos literalmente danzando en aire, ella rio y comenzamos a hablar de su habilidad llegando al grado de que comenzó a entrenarnos a Lizerg y a mí en como mezclar elementos y asi obtener algo secundario, y asi logre crear el mokuton desaparecido del primer Hokage-dice el joven sonriendo con nostalgia ante el recuerdo.

-Valla nisan debió haber sido algo fantástico-dice el Jinchuriki viendo a su hermano.

-lo fue otouto pero ya basta de recuerdos, ahora como viste antes necesite manifestar y controlar mi Chakra ya no solo liberarlo si no darle forma, ese será el siguiente paso Naru-chan, deberas cortar la cascada a la mitad, asi que comiencen que Rin-chan se enojara si no llegamos a cenar.

-Entendido Dattebayo- y asi el Jinchuriki comenzó con lo dicho-

-De regreso con los Naruto y Sora reales-

-No puedo Sora-ni-dice el menor que se haya agitado y parado apenas en medio del rio

-vamos Naru-chan se que puedes hacerlo, vamos solo debes concentrarte piensa que te hallas en una esfera-dice Sora quien se haya apilando piedras cerca en el claro

-"veamos pensar en una que me hallo dentro de una esfera"-piensa el joven cerrando sus azulados ojos, mientras comienza a visualizar una esfera hasta donde llegan sus brazos y piernas-"lo siento hay peces cerca mío, pero no aun están muy lejos, espera un poco más"-piensa el joven sintiendo la presencia de los peces, cuando uno entro en su área-"ahí hay uno pero que hare se escapara, eso es el pez solo avanza hacia el frente al sentir las ondas del agua entonces donde debo lanzar el agarre, es enfrente de este"-al terminar su pensamiento el rubio realizo el movimiento logrando lanzar un pez fuera del agua.

-Bien hecho Naru-chan lo lograste-dice el rubio mayor sonriendo con orgullo

-lo logre dattebayo, dime nisan ¿asi de fácil era el seikuken?-dice el menor viendo como el rubio mayor se ríe- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

-Eso que hiciste apenas fue la base Naru-chan fuel el nivel 1 del entrenamiento, ya que comprendiste lo del área circundante a ti comenzara el verdadero entrenamiento-dice el mayor sonriendo malignamente

-vamos por el siguiente nivel veras que lo lograre nisan Dattebayo –dice el rubio pequeño muy emocionado

-qué bueno que pienses asi Naruto por que ahora comienzan los 10 infiernos-dice Sora sonriendo como Rin, y asustando a Naruto

-Nisan por favor tú no-dice viendo al joven

-ahora Naruto párate en la última roca y no te podrás agarrar con tu Chakra, deberás comenzar a esquivar las rocas que te arrojare-dice el Namikaze mayor tomando varias piedras del piso.

-es broma ¿cierto nisan?-mas su duda fue respondida al sentir el impacto de una piedra en su brazo derecho- ¡OYE! Eso dolió- dice Naruto sobándose su brazo

-Pues si no te apuras te tocaran más golpes-dice el invocador de lobos preparando otra piedra, mientras ve como Naruto sube de un brinco a la roca.

Y asi se fue volando el mes con Naruto recibiendo los entrenamientos de su familia y del Sannin, Naruto realmente había llegado a pensar por momentos que sus parientes estaban locos, pero al comenzar a darse cuenta de su avance y como empezaba a mejorar su estatura, se dio cuenta que el infernal entrenamiento rendía frutos, Naruto se encontraba muy feliz, ya que comenzó a manejar ya la Masamune y la Crimson Fierce (Espada de Genesis Rhapsodos), asi como las katares y la naginata, asi mismo también despertó su segunda afinidad siendo agua la que despertó siendo la afinidad principal de Rin, el rubio se sentía muy bien, pero también entendió por parte de sus 3 senseis, que si era fuerte pero por mucho un jounnin bajo o chunnin alto, que no se elevara en su ego, pero que tampoco se desprestigiase ya que logro mucho en un mes, el Jinchuriki, además ya por fin había podido deshacerse de las ropas apenas el día anterior después de que subiera el ultimo nivel de peso, dejándolo por fin descansar y prepararse para este día, hoy se enfrentara a Neji Hyuga y le patearía el trasero por lo hecho a Hinata, quien también en este mes la vio a diario , comenzando a profundizar con la chica de perlados ojos, otro de sucesos es que sus hermanos admitieron comentar su entrenamiento sola a 3 personas en las que el confiara para también fueran entrenadas, y la última sorpresa para el ya no tan pequeño rubio fue que después de todo eso sus hermanos lo llevarían a recorrer el mundo ninja y lo llevarían a conocer todo lo que ellos habían vivido.

Y asi vemos a nuestro rubio preferido afuera del estadio, vestido con las ropas de entrenamiento y a su espalda en vez de cargar todas sus armas cargaba 3 espadas, cargaba su Masamune, su Crimson Fierce, pero junto con ellas carga, una espada sumamente ancha que le llega hasta los tobillos la Buster Sword, suspirando entro al estadio, y se dirigió al palco de peleadores , donde se hallaban todos ya , desde Shikamaru y sino, hasta los de Sunagakure, pero si había un excepción, Sasuke que no se encontraba ahí, al acercarse el pelo de piña se acerca ael, y notando que era más alto ya que el, dejándolo asombrado.

-Valla Naruto si que has crecido-dice el Nara viendo de pies a cabeza al rubio quien le sonríe.

-Gracias Shikamru pero veras como no solo mi cuerpo a crecido dattebayo-dice el rubio muy animado

-Mendokusei Naruto, no sé qué hiciste este mes pero se ve que te has fortalecido-Dice el estratega que sonríe a su amigo mientras caminan a la barandilla del palco.

-mientras en el palco de los Hokages-

se puede a preciar como 3 figuras se hallan junto a Sarutobi, y al Kazekage, siendo no otros que Rin, Sora y Jiraiya, estos primero en su modo sennin .

-Valla Kazekage-sama este año tenemos muy buenos candidatos ¿no lo cree asi?-dice el Sandaime viendo al otro hombre

-En efecto Sarutobi-sama veamos que sorpresas nos deparan-termina el Kazekage con una sonrisa maligna bajo el velo de su cara.

Continuara…

Y como ya es costumbre Soy malo muy muy malo, jajaja, sé que me tarde en este capítulo pero es que lo llevo reescribiendo ya varias veces hasta que salió como debía, y aquí llego, a partir de ahora Naruto comenzara su mejora ya progresiva y se mostrara ya un poco más del pasado de los Namikaze, también comenzara ya las pelas y se verán la nuevas habilidades de Naruto.

Talvez tarde un poco en actualizar por la escuela pero prometo que el próximo capitulo será de su agrado.

Otra noticia esque en el próximo en el que empiza la guerra aparecerán 3 chicas para ayudar en la situación Shana, Maya Natsume y Motoko Aoyama, aparecerán para comenzar con el Harem como se debe enregla y forma y también ayudar a los Hermanos Namikaze

Sin mas por el momento me despido

Yue_No_Ookami


	4. Chapter 4

"_Deshazte de tus temores, mira al frente, corre al frente. Nunca dudes, retírate y envejecerás, duda y morirás"_

**Zangetsu (Bleach)**

**Capitulo 4: Naruto V.S. Neji, la guerra comienza parte 1**

**Flash Back**

-mientras en el palco de los Hokages-

Se puede a preciar como 3 figuras se hallan junto a Sarutobi, y al Kazekage, siendo no otros que Rin, Sora y Jiraiya, estos primero en su modo sennin.

-Valla Kazekage-sama este año tenemos muy buenos candidatos ¿no lo cree asi?-dice el Sandaime viendo al otro hombre

-En efecto Sarutobi-sama veamos que sorpresas nos deparan-termina el Kazekage con una sonrisa maligna bajo el velo de su cara.

-De regreso al palco de peleadores-

(nota: se me olvido mencionar que Naruto trae el cabello como si fuera el yondaime, ósea ya bastante largo)

-sigo sin creerme cuanto has crecido Naruto-Dice Shikamaru mientras se recarga en el barandal junto a Naruto con cara de pura flojera.

-pues ya ves Shika, algo de entrenamiento duro hace maravillas-dice el rubio de ya metro sesenta de alto.

-Que problemático eres, a todo esto ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Ya casi empezaran los combates-dice el pelinegro mientras ve las nubes.

-No lose Shika pero ya llegara, recuerda está entrenando con Kakashi-sensei asi que no seria raro que lleguen tarde-dice Naruto con cara aburrida.

-buenos días Naruto, Shikamaru-dice Shino llegando con su acostumbrada calma.

-Buenos días Shino-saluda tranquilamente el rubio dejando a ambos extrañados, Shikamaru con cara de "que problemático", y la única señal visible en Shino es una ceja sobre sus lentes,ambos sabían que su compañero, era alguien sumamente ruidoso y amante del naranja, pero frente a ellos estaba un joven vestido de otro color y actuando mas calmadamente.

-Tsk que problemático, Naruto ¿Qué te paso?-dijo el Nara rompiendo el silencio

-Estoy de acuerdo Con Shikamaru Naruto, En base de mis observaciones, pude concluir que eres muy enérgico y un bromista sin escrúpulos, y no me queda más que aceptar lo que dice Shikamaru, ¿Qué te ha sucedido en este mes?-dice el Aburame con tono monótono pero dejando ver preocupación.

-No es por nada tranquilos, les seré sincero es que me amenazo alguien de que si no ganaba no comería, y créanme tengo hambre-dice el rubio mientras le suena el estomago fuertemente, haciendo que Shikamaru suspire más tranquilo y Shino levante una ceja visiblemente pero notándose una postura un tanto más relajada.

-valla con que eso era, valla que eres problemático Naruto-dice el manipulador de sombras mientras observa de nuevo la arena y ve como en ella aparece un shinobi con un paliacate en la cabeza y mordiendo una aguja Zenbon-Parece que esto ya va a comenzar chicos-dice Shikamaru mientras levanta la vista a las nubes imaginando ser una.

-me parece excelente les mostrare a todos que soy el mejor Dattebayo-dice el Uzumaky levantando el puño al aire.

-no te hagas muchas ilusiones, tu destino es perder contra mí y te lo mostrare-dice un inexpresivo Neji Hyuga, que recién llegaba.

-Calla Neji-Baka veras como te pateare el trasero y no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo-dice el rubio con poniéndose frente a él.

-Di lo que quieras Uzumaky pero tu destino ya está decidido y es perder contra mi-dicel el usuario del byakugan mientras se recarga en la pared

-ya veremos teme, ya lo veremos-dice Naruto mientras fija su atención en el Hokage que comienza a hablar.

-Es un gusto recibirlos a todos ustedes, que han venido algunos desde muy lejos, a presenciar la actuación de estos jóvenes Gennins, quienes se han ganado su derecho de debutar y mostrar sus habilidades ante todos nosotros, para buscar su superación y asi avanzar al rango de Chunnin, sin más solo me queda decir –dice mientras toma un largo respiro-¡QUE COMIENZE LA TERCERA ETAPA DE LOS EXAMENES CHUNNIN!-sentencia el Hokage mientras se oye una gran ovación de todos los presente, y el Kage del fuego regresa a su lugar junto a sus guarda espaldas.

-bien yo seré el sensor de esta etapa mi nombre es Genma Shiranui, asi que como Hokage-sama ha dicho que comiencen los combates, el primer combate será entre Uzumaky Naruto y Hyuga Neji, asi que chicos bajen aquí-dice Genma mientras ve como Neji baja tranquilamente, pero el hiperactivo rubio desaparece en un remolino de agua y aire, dejando a un Genma impresionad y mas al ver como el joven aaparece junto a sus hermanos-"valla este chico es impresionante me pregunto que habrá hecho este mes, ya no es ese bromista que deseaba llamar la atención se ve más fuerte y decidido, este será un combate interesante"-piensa el Shiranui mientras ve como Neji se coloca junto a el.

-en el palco del Hokage-

-Rin-nesan, Sora-nisan les encargo la Masamune y la Buster Sword-dice el rubio mientras le da a cada uno de los hermanos un arma dejando a ambos algo impresionados.

-valla Naru-chan que vas enserio con esto mira que llevarte la Crimson Fierce-dice el rubio mayor, mientras ve también como el Uzumaky se quita la ropa de entrenamiento dejando ver un traje igual al de los jounnins excepto por el chaleco el cual es de color negro como la noche y en la espalda lleva la forma de una garra en color rojo.

-Asi es Nisan si voy a pelear contra Neji-teme y demostrarle que el destino cada uno lo hacemos con nuestro sudor y nuestras decisiones, necesitare pelear con todo y no me deberé contener, me lo dijo el lobo idiota cuando estuvo entrenando con nosotros o no recuerdas Nisan-le dice Naruto mientras desaparece de e en un tornado de agua y viento, dejando al Namikaze recordando el entrenamiento.

**-Flash back-**

_**Se puede apreciar a un Naruto con las ropas sumamente gastadas y rotas, con una altura ya respetable y con un hitai-ate prácticamente hecho pure enarbolado en su frente, mientras frente a este se aprecia a un Sora apenas sucio y junto a el Fenrir, que ve de manera juzgadora al ver como el rubio terminaba una batalla con su hermano usando solo Seikuken.**_

_**-No esta mal mocoso, nada mal eres el primero que logra hacer ensuciar a Sora y salir solo con la ropa destasada, como dije me caes bien-dice el lobo mientras agita levemente la cola.**_

_**-Gracias Fenrir pero aun no estoy listo necesito entrenar mas, por favor Nisan continuemos-dice Naruto mientras coloca su mano izquierda hacia el frente ligeramente flexionada a la altura de su hombro y la derecha la pone abierta en un ángulo de 45° a la altura de su hombro ligeramente flexionada mientras ambas palmas de hallan abiertas mientras sus piernas se hallan en flexionadas separadas una de otra unos 35cms de distancia entre ambas dándole una firme postura, en eso se ve como su Chakra comienza a cubrirlo hasta formar una especie de esfera de color azul pero muy transparente.**_

_**-valla Naru-chan ya dominaste la posición básica del seikuken en tan solo semana y media pero aun no es suficiente apenas dominas la parte básica, aun eres muy desesperado a la hora de realizar el movimiento debes dejar que tu Chakra te ayude a leer los movimientos oponentes recuerda, tu área es tuya y solo tuya dentro de ella debes ser intocable, no solo evadas observa a tu oponente en cuanto entre en tu área, y ataca prediciendo su movimiento-dice el rubio mayor mientras adopta la misma posición que Naruto, pero se nota que la posición de este es más relajada y su Chakra es más transparente asi como fluye a mayor velocidad.**_

_**-entendido Sora-ni debo tranquilizarme como en el entrenamiento de las piedras despejar mi mente y solo sentir el movimiento- dice Naruto mientras se comienza a acercar al igual que Sora se acerca a Naruto.**_

_**(bien pues aquí hare una pequeña escena de pelea, por favor no me maten es la primera que escribo pero pongo todo mi esfuerzo en ella espero les guste)**_

_**Mientras ambos se acercan, se ve como ambos Chakras chocan causando asi destellos de energía al grado de que parecen rayos color plata, cuando ambos Chakras se combinan, Naruto lanza un golpe con palma extendida hacia el pecho de Sora, quien la bloquea con el dorso de su mano, mientras sora suelta en forma de golpe de tigre un impacto a la cara de Naruto quien evade el impacto por poco, haciéndose hacia la izquierda , y asi comenzando una batalla de golpes a una velocidad sin igual, al cabo que solo se ven manchones de brazos, mientras Naruto evade e intenta atacar a su hermano, este simplemente se mantiene en su lugar solo desviando los golpes de Naruto con una gran facilidad, haciendo que el joven Gennin logre agarrar su muñeca con su mano izquierda mientras con sus pies y cadera intenta romper el centro de gravedad de Sora pegando bien su cadera con la de este y empujándola mientras con los pies trata de moverlo para sacarlo de balance , pero a la hora de tratar de lanzar lejos a Sora este simplemente usando la fuerza que Naruto le dio, acomoda su brazo de tal manera que el ahora tiene el control y mientras cae usa su propio peso y la gravedad logra lanzar al piso a Naruto, quien enseguida pega un brinco hacia atrás y regresa a la posición básica del seikuken.**_

_**-valla Naru-chan ese movimiento que hiciste me agarro de improvisto, estoy orgulloso estas logrando dejar tu mente en calma poco a poco-dice Sora mientras pone de nuevo su posición pero esta vez cerrando los ojos-ahora Naruto te mostrare la primera técnica del seikuken se llama Gungir-dice el invocador de lobos mientras comienza a avanzar a Naruto, quien al ver esto se sorprende pero pronto intenta regresar su mente en calma, al rehacer su defensa ve como Sora tira un impacto directo hacia su cara, pero este lo esquiva o eso cree cuando de repente siente como la mano del hermano de Minato le entra en toda la cara dejándolo atontado, cuando ve como viene el siguiente impacto lo intenta bloquear con su brazo derecho, pero al hacerlo se da cuenta que el impacto le entra directo al pecho dejándolo en el piso respirando agitadamente y muy desorientado.**_

_**-¿Qué fue eso Sora-ni?-pregunta un agitado Naruto tratando de pararse**_

_**-te lo dije Naru-chan se llama Gungir, esta técnica como debiste darte cuenta no falla en su objetivo, funciona en base de sentir el movimiento en tu Chakra a la hora de que es penetrada tu área en ese momento puedes sentir a donde desplazaran tu mano o a donde se moverá el oponente y asi modificar la trayectoria del impacto, por eso mismo cerre los ojos para mostrarte que aun a pesar de no ver tu seikuken es como tus otros ojos- dice Sora mientras abre los ojos y ve a Naruto tirado en el piso, decidiendo asi tirarse junto a su pequeño hermano.**_

_**-valla que eres fuerte nisan te prometo que aprenderé esa técnica lo antes posible y veras como será invencible asi como la tuya , y no retrocedo a mis palabras Dattebayo-dice Naruto mientras escucha una estridente risa del lobo gigante-¿de que ries Fenrir?-pregunta un cansado rubio**_

_**-tranquilo mocoso no me rio de ti es que me recordaste a tu hermano cuando llego a la tundra de Asgard pidiendo que se le entrenase, tenía la misma mirada que tu llena de decisión y determinación y no sigo que la haya perdido de hecho sigue igual pero fue la primera vez que vi una mirada tan determinada hasta ahora-Explica el blanco lobo, mientras un avergonzado Sora se sonroja- te diré lo mismo que le dije a tu hermano cuando le empecé a enseñar el Gungir "**__Deshazte de tus temores, mira al frente, corre al frente. Nunca dudes, retírate y envejecerás, duda y morirás__**"-dice el animal gigante mientras ve a un reflexivo Naruto repetir las palabras.**_

_**-eso nada más me hace creer que mi nindo es el correcto ya que nunca me echare para atrás de mis palabra-dice Naruto mientras ve como su hermano le sonríe.**_

_**-exactamente por eso cuando decidiste que entrenarías mi estilo de pelea, supe que mejor estilo no podías haber elegido ya que el seikuken no te pide que retrocedas te pide que sigas adelante solo que evalúes mejor tus movimientos asi no habrá nada de qué arrepentirse-dice un sonriente Sora quien se halla ya de pie.**_

_**-lo entiendo, sigamos nisan dominare el Gungir ya lo veras-dice Naruto levantándose y poniéndose en posición del seikuken.**_

_**-no esperaba menos otouto no esperaba menos-dice el pelirubio mayor**_

_**- Fin de Flashback-**_

-valla que a crecido, enserio entendió las palabras de Fenrir-dice Sora mientras una confundida Rin se acerca discretamente a él.

-dime Oni-san ¿cuales técnicas del seikuken aprendió?-pregunta la joven con suma preocupación.

-aprendió las de el seikuken y si Rin-chan aprendió la técnica Gungir, el Mubyoshi, y por último el fly cutter –dice un sonriente Sora dejando a una asombrada Rin- todo esto es gracias a tu entrenamiento en el Rin-chan gracias-diciendo esto le da un beso en la mejilla causando que la chica se sonroje a no más poder causando la risa del Hokage y de Jiraiya.

-En el centro del estadio mientras hablaban en el palco-

Se ve como aparece Naruto cargando en su espalda la espada roja y con el chaleco cerrado, dejando a un Genma impresionado al ver la estatura del rubio que fácilmente ya casi lo alcanzaba, asi como se podía apreciar para un ojo bien entrenado que el rubio , recibió un extensivo entrenamiento físico , ya que su postura era mas recta asi como se aprecia que tiene un mejor centro de gravedad.

-Bien ya que estas aquí rubio podemos comenzar, déjenme recordarles que no existen reglas, el combate se terminara cuando su oponente se rinda o no pueda continuar o si yo decido que termine deberá terminar ¿entendido?-dice el Jounnin mientras ve como ambos asienten- entonces ¡Comiencen!-grita el Shiranui solo para ver como ambos adoptan posiciones distintas de lucha, Naruto tomando la posición del seikuken y Neji tomando la posición del jyunken.

-Si que eres patético tratando de copiar la posición de pelea del jyunken, y aun asi realizarla mal, enserio eres patético-dice Neji activando su byakugan

-veras Neji este estilo no es jyunken, este estilo se llama seikuken y te mostrare que no soy ningún perdedor-dice Naruto comenzando a dejar fluir Chakra tomando la forma de esfera con tonalidad azul transparente

-Entonces aquí voy-dice el Hyuga mientras se lanza a Naruto tratando de acomodar un impacto en el hombro de este con la forma del jyunken, ósea con 4 dedos en conjunto con su mano derecha, pero al intentar llegar a su objetivo, Naruto simplemente evita el golpe girando en sentido contrario, usando la misma rotación del giro suelta un impacto directo al costado derecho de Neji con la forma de golpe de tigre entrándole de lleno haciendo que el Hyuga retroceda.

-pero ¿Qué fue eso nunca lo había visto cuando iba a impactar mi golpe algo paso no pude tocarte ¿que fue?-dice un adolorido Neji mientras vuelve a su posición de pelea

-te dije que te mostraría que no soy ningún perdedor asi que ven si quieres saber de qué se trata-dice el rubio sin quitarse de su posición

-tu asi lo has querido te mostrare que un perdedor como tú no podrá vencer su destino, como te he dicho perderás conmigo-dice un molesto Neji lanzándose de nuevo al ataque, comenzando a lanzar golpes a a todos los tenketsus del rubio, pero desde el momento que entro en el área del rubio comenzó a desviar los golpes con su palma , dorso o muñeca, mientras causaba una mayor frustración en el Hyuga que no entendía los movimientos realizados por el rubio, por otro lado el rubio aunque se mantuviera tranquilo por fuera, sabía perfectamente que le estaba costando mucho trabajo desviar los impactos , enserio que Neji era rápido y el rubio lo sabía , el no se esperaba que aun a toda su velocidad fuera tan difícil, pero ahí estaba plantándole frente a Hyuga Neji , un genio según decía y el él paria de la aldea , se sentía feliz por una parte pero por otra se encontraba molesto por no haber entrenado mas.

-mientras en las gradas -

Se podían oír murmullos por todos lados mientras se desarrollaba la batalla.

-has visto eso el demonio esta poniéndose a la par de el Hyuga-decía un aldeano que se hallaba junto a otros que solo podían darle la razón y comenzar a pensar que tal vez estuviese usando el Chakra del kyubi

Pero por otro lado más específicamente junto a los otros novato, que incluyen a Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten y otros mas, solo podían mostrar estupefacción.

-Ese es el Baka de Naruto el mismo Baka ¿que fue el último de la academia? No me lo puedo creer –decía una consternada Ino al ver al rubio pelear al par del Hyuga

-Aun asi no es mejor que Sasuke-kun-dice la Haruno mas su inner decía otra cosa –"Sha ya viste lo hábil que se volvió vamos se que te llamo la atención y mas con esas ropas que lo hacen ver tan sexy, vamos deja a ese bastardo Uchija y vamos por ese bombón de Naruto"-decía el buen inner de la chica causando que se sonroje.

-valla asi que por fin el inútil de Naruto aprendió a hacer algo pero más bien parece , que fue sometido a un entrenamiento extensivo, obsérvenlo sus movimientos son mas precisos, además es mucho más rápido, ¿Qué habrá hecho en este mes de entrenamiento?-preguntaba el Canido mientras recorría la misma pregunta en todos los demás.

-No lose ..chomp …chomp… pero lo que sea este Naruto que vemos ahora, ya no es aquel que conocimos, ahora vemos a un Naruto más fuerte, y más maduro, creo …chomp…chomp-dice un Chouji mientras devora una bolsa de papitas mientras todos los demás nada mas escuchan lo dicho por Chouji haciéndoles incrementar la duda de lo hecho por Naruto en el último mes.

Por otro lado se ve en el palco de los Hyuga a todos los ancianos del consejo muy disgustados al ver como el rubio lograba pelear a la par de su mejor peleador en muchos años asi como el mejor usuario del byakugan, mas Hiashi solo veía la escena con impresión marcada ligeramente en su rostro.

-oye oto-san que es ese estilo que usa el tal Uzumaky-dice una pequeña peli castaña de ojos blancos junto a un Hiashi aun con asombro.

-ese estilo como dijo el Uzumaky se llama Seikuken, te explicare, más detalladamente, nuestro estilo de pelea como ya sabes que es el jyunken, fue una derivación de un estilo mucho mas estilizado, pero gracias a nuestros ojos , los Hyuga lo modificaron para no solo afectar el cuerpo si no también el interior del oponente, Hanabi lo que estás viendo ahora es el estilo original del jyunken, el Seikuken, pero a pesar de todo se ve que el Uzumaky no ha terminado el entrenamiento, obsérvalo detenidamente-dice el Hyuga con el byakugan activo viendo los movimientos de ambos peleadores.

La niña activando su byakugan comienza a observar como los movimientos del rubio comienzan a a ser un poco más torpes y bruscos a diferencia de su primo quien comenzaba por fin a acierta a medias los impactos en el cuerpo del rubio- lo veo oto-san los movimientos de el Uzumaky se vuelven más torpes y faltos de habilidad, ¿Por qué sucede esto?-pregunta una curiosa Hanabi al ver como el rubio recibía un impacto completo en el hombro izquierdo.

-por lo mismo hija no ha terminado de aprenderlo completo, aun no sabe mantener su Chakra fluyendo alrededor de el, asi que su área aun posee muchas fallas-dice el Hyuga mayor al ver como ambos tanto neji como Naruto se separan uno agarrándose el hombro y el otro el costado.

-de regreso en la arena-

-se ve a ambos peleadores sudando mientras agarraban cada uno su lesión respectiva

-Vaya lograste atrasar mas tu destino pero tranquilo, que esto se acabara ahora-dice el usuario del Byakugan mientras se ve como comienza a concentrarse.

-déjame mostrarte un poco mas se que aun no domino mi seikuken pero te mostrare mi verdadera fuerza-dice el rubio mientras toma la espada y la clava al piso, al tiempo que se quita el chaleco y lo deja caer produciendo un cráter de 1m de diámetro, junto con la playera de manga larga dejándola caer, haciendo un cráter similar, quedándose solo con una playera negra sin mangas dejando ver unos brazos torneados sin llegar a los extremos, pero no era todo se ve como el rubio se retira abrazaderas de sus sandalias ninja y las deja caer sobre su chaleco haciendo otro metro más grande , dejando a todos muy asombrados al ver el peso que cargaba el rubio, incluyendo a un Hyuga Neji que no podía creer lo que veía-ahora si estoy listo Neji-teme-dice el rubio re adoptando la posición del seikuken.

-en el palco del Hokage—

-jajajajaja no puedo creerlo enserio te pasaste Rin-chan-dice un Ookami Sennin mientras se comienza a reír al ver como el rubio se comienza a quitar la ropa pesada.

-oye él quería mejorar más rápido para quitarse tu traje de entrenamiento asi que le di algo de ropa pesada para que practicase aun que creo que ahora si me pase-dice la Ryu Sennin mientras también se ríe mientras tanto el Hokage como Jiraiya les sale una gotita en la cabeza.

-"no puedo creerlo el chico kyubi mejoro increíblemente, creo que será mejor contenedor que ese Uchija, lástima que no pueda tomar su cuerpo pero tal vez podría pasarlo de mi lado, kukuku si que seria un gran sujeto de estudio y una buena arma"-termina su pensamiento un Orochimaru bajo el disfraz del Kazekage.

-regresando a la arena-

-bien si ya estás listo déjame mostrarte la diferencia entre tú y yo, ya que tú te hallas en mi circulo de adivinación-dice Neji mientras en el suelo aparecen lo que parece círculos de color verde solo detectados por los Hyuga.

-ven a mi Baka aquí te espero- dice Naruto comenzando a mover sus brazos como haciendo una esfera.

-técnica de los 64 golpes-dice el Hyuga comenzando a lanzar los impactos respectivos a una velocidad asombrosa -2 golpes-dice lanzando 2 golpes directamente a nuestro rubio favorito, quien mueve las manos y logra cubrir, mientras neji lanza los siguiente impacatos-4 golpes-dice el castaño mientras va girando, mas Naruto comienza a girar con el con los ojos cerrados , e igual a la vez anterior logra desviarlos, mientras el Hyuga sigue su ataque-8 golpes, 16 golpes,32 golpes, 64 golpes- realizando lo dicho, pero en cada momento el rubio detenía los golpes más mortales y dejaba pasar los menos, ya que aunque el rubio quería parar todos aun no dominaba todavía por completo la técnica, causando la entrada de algunos impactos, que aunque el rubio aguantaba no significaba que no ardieran como los mil demonios cada golpe, al terminar la técnica por desgracia el ultimo no tuvo tanta suerte siendo que este le entro de lleno en el pecho, a nuestro hiperactivo héroe , causando que este retrocediese y escupiese algo de sangre.

-lo vez solo aplazaste tu destino pero tu perderás aquí y ahora-dice el Hyuga volviendo a lanzarse contra el rubio, quien solo se queda ahí de pie mientras Neji se va acercando al el para darle el golpe de gracias, cuando está a unos centímetros, Naruto levanta ambas manos a la altura del estomago del castaño-arbitro este ya se ha desmayado-dice el Hyuga pero antes de que Genma pueda hablar, Naruto desplaza su brazo derecho hacia atrás y poniendo sus pies en la posición del seikuken, cerrando ambos puños , y usando toda la fuerza liberada en base de la posición se ve como el rubio conecta un potente golpe con su puño izquierdo a Neji.

-¡MUBYOSHI!-grita el rubio mientras imprime más poder al impacto que saca volando a Neji a uno de los muros, mientras trata de recuperar el aliento-valla no pensé que el Mubyoshi me cansaría tanto, bueno el primer golpe fue con Gungir, el segundo es con el Mubyoshi, rayos y no he dominado el fly cutter del todo –dice el rubio mientras observa como el joven Hyuga comienza a levantarse tose una gran cantidad de sangre-si que eres resistente Neji-Baka cuando me lo hizo nisan me desmaye al acto, bueno hay que sumarle a que aun no domino bien mi seikuken-dice el rubio mientras sonríe-vez como el destino no está escrito Baaaaakaaaaaaa, nosotros lo hacemos-dice Naruto mientras comienza a hacer sellos.

-Calla tu no sabes nada no sabes cómo ha sido mi vida no sabes nada-dice el Hyuga sumamente molesto mientras trata de reincorporarse .

-Al contrario Neji se toda la historia me la ha contado Hinata-chan , se sobre el sello sobre tu padre, y lo que ha sucedido, mas recuerda esto Neji , tu eres quien toma las decisiones no los demás, tú has decidido amargarte y creer en el destino, pero yo no yo no admitiré que el destino ya esta trazado, yo que siempre e sido insultado y maltratado , por algo que no escogí ser, pero cada día me levanto y doy lo mejor de mi tomando la mejor decisión que se me ocurra, y a diferencia tuya como has dicho yo soy un perdedor asi que si yo puedo luchar contra mi destino entonces tu que eres un genio podrás hacerlo-dice Naruto mientras termina los sellos y grita-Futoon: Kazeken –al pronunciarlo se ve como manos y piernas del rubio se cubren por pequeños tornados- por cierto Neji cuando me golpeaste no alcanzaste los tenketsus o que, solo creías que mi área era para pronosticar movimientos, pues no también quitaba algo de tu Chakra y me lo daba, asi que en vez de causar un gran daño solo me dabas mas Chakra, eso me lo enseño mi One-chan, me dijo como funcionaba tu estilo de pelea asi que con mi Oni-san cree una forma de defenderme mientras usaba el seikuken, y al parecer ha funcionado, ahora te mostrare, quien es Uzumaky Naruto-al terminar de decir esto, solo se ve como el rubio desaparece y re aparece junto a Neji dándole una patada que este bloquea difícilmente, pero logra hacer retroceder al rubio-bien entonces si puedes contra uno entonces te enfrentaras a varios yo, ¡KAGE BUSHINN NO JUTSU!-al decir esto se ve como aparecen otros 15 rubios que se lanzan al ataque, pero en cuanto van a impactar con el algo sucede.

-Técnica de la defensa celestial-dice Neji mientras todo los rubios desaparecen dejando solo al original- si es cierto lo que dices muéstramelo, derrótame muéstrame que no perderás conmigo como asi dice tu destino –dice el castaño mientras activando se lanza contra el rubio, quien aun con sus manos y pies cubiertos por tornados, adopta la posición del seikuken, que en cuanto al llegar neji contra el soltando un golpe de palma contra la cara del rubio este solo repite el primer movimiento que hizo y con el mismo golpe de tigre conecta contra el mismo costado del Hyuga anteriormente golpeado, pero esta vez pasando algo distinto, ya que esta vez el rubio no solo golpea al castaño si no que usando un derribe enreda sus pies con los de el y usando la cadera y empujando la del Hyuga lo logra tirar al piso al separarse solo vuelve a realizar otro Kage bushinn , mostrando a 6 rubios mas mientras entre los 6 reúnen sus manos y los tornados comienzan a combinarse-bien Neji esta técnica me la mostro mi Oni-san una sola vez aun que el la realiza sin necesidad de clones yo aun no la domino asi que aprendí a hacerla asi-al combinarse los tornados se ve como el tornado de resultado, comienza a extenderse a lo largo del brazo derecho del rubio tomando la forma de cabeza de lobo , mientras los clones lo mantienen como si fuera el Rasengan-ahora veras mi segunda técnica mas fuerte ¡Futoon: FuOokamiken! –todo esto diciéndolo mientras el hijo de Hizashi se iba levantando, para cuando el rubio grita el nombre , se ve como desaparece y re aparece frente a Neji golpeándolo en el estomago y lanzando hacia el aire mientras es impulsado por lo que se ve la mitad de un lobo, mientras se ve como los clones comienzan a brincar ayudando a Naruto a llegar hasta arriba usando a los clones como escalones, al llegar a la altura de Neji solo se ve como aparece una esfera dando vueltas en todas direcciones-¡RASENGAN!- grita el rubio mientras impacta la esfera en el estomago del Hyuga quien cae precipitadamente, e inconsciente al suelo , mas es detenido por los 6 clones que lo logran agarrar a tiempo.

Genma había visto detenidamente la pelea decir que estaba impresionado era poco, aquel rubio alborotador que conoció, había mostrado un nivel increíble no solo a nivel taijutsu si no también en ninjutsu al realizar 2 técnicas de rango A y una que parecía de rango B, y eso que al principio de la pelea usaba todo ese peso encima era algo de admirarse, cuando iba cayendo el Hyuga el ya estaba listo para atraparlo pero los clones del rubio se le adelantaron, solo pudiendo suspirar dijo lo que no creyó que diría- Ganador Uzumaky Naruto-sentencio el Shiranui levantando la mano a favor del rubio quien entregaba a un muy lesionado Neji a los ninjas médicos que se apresuraban a llevarse al Hyuga, al terminar dichas palabras se podía oír una ovación hacia el rubio que se hallaba estupefacto ante la reacción del público, este solo atino a sonreír y hacer una reverencia mientras se ponía su ropa completa mientras se le acerca el Shiranui a aclarar una duda-hey chico cuando despareciste y apareciste en frente del Hyuga ¿cómo lo hiciste?- pregunta con fundido el del paliacate.

Como respuesta del rubio recibe una sonrisa y le responde- debajo de la tierra Genma-san, el Kazeken me permitió cavar bajo tierra a gran velocidad por la rotación de el viento en mis puños, al terminar de decir esto se ve como se abren 2 huecos de la nada , dejando aun mas impresionado al Shiranui al ver el ingenio del rubio, ya que al fijarse bien observa cómo era un simple Henge por parte del rubio, para disfrazar por donde entro y salió.

El rubio después de explicar aquello solo se limito a terminar de vestirse e ir hacia el palco de los participantes, donde lo esperaba una sonriente Rin en las escaleras-One-san ¿Qué paso que haces aquí?-dice el rubio mientras siente como lo abrazan

-No es nada Naru-chan es solo que te luciste aunque por lo que veo no quisiste mostrar todo lo que sabes-dice la Ryu Sennin mientras saca un pergamino y haciendo el proceso ya conocido saca una cajita de almuerzo para el rubio quien solo puede babear al ver la caja de almuerzo.

-Gracias Rin-nesan no sabes el hambre que tengo no podía ni sentirme a gusto con el estomago vacío- dice el rubio mientras comienza a brincar por todos lados, mientras ve como su hermana solo le sonríe, mientras usando el mismo pergamino salen además las espadas del rubio y el traje de entrenamiento- o vaya Gracias Ne-san sabía que olvidaba algo-tras decir esto recibe un coscorrón por parte de la ex Hyuga-¿por qué fue eso Ne-san?- dice el rubio con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que esas espadas nunca debes dejarlas ahí botadas recuerda que son muy especiales-Dice la peli roja

-Ok ok ne-chan pero no tenias que darme tan duro-dice mientras abre su caja de almuerzo y encontrarse con arroz con curry y verduras, haciendo al chico babear mientras con un torpe "itadaikimasu" comienza a comer desesperadamente cual ramen se tratase sacándole una gotita en la nuca estilo anime a la chica que solo atina a desaparecer en su ya acostumbrado Sushin de pétalos de cerezo, mientras un recién comido Naruto saca un pergamino de su chaleco y algo de tinta y un pincel del bolsillo y haciendo unos símbolos en el pergamino sella la caja vacía, guardando el pergamino , se vuelve a colocar el traje de entrenamiento y las espadas.

(nota: todo pasa igual que en el anime todas las peleas hasta le llegada de Sasuke con Kakashi y su pelea con este)

Enserio que nuestro rubio preferido se hallaba aburrido después de ver ganar a Shikamaru y verlo retirarse asi como el combate no efectuado entre Shino y el cara pintada de la aldea de la arena, sí que lo aburrió y mas que Gaara ya se encontraba de pie en la arena pero no aparecía Sasuke, cuando después de un rato ya con tiempo límite apareció junto a su sensei, Naruto comenzó a ver la pelea de manera expectante pero, después de ver como Sasuke realizaba una técnica, que chillaba como miles de pájaros y ver como la impactaba contra la esfera en la que se había guardado Gaara, solo pudo atinar a gruñir mientras ve como es lanzado Sasuke , en cuanto comienzan a pasar cosas extrañas en el campo de batalla se ve como unas plumas empiezan a caer del cielo, al tratar de caer cerca del rubio se ve como la Buster Sword se ilumina, y desaparece las plumas que caían ahí .

-Rayos un Genjutsu muy poderoso, si Buster se activo, me lleva- al terminar de decir esto se ve como las gradas y todo el estadio se comienza a llenar de ninjas, causando que los jounnins y algunos Chunnins que no cayeron en el Genjustu, el rubio viendo esto hace su técnica favorita.

-Tajuu Kage Bushiin no Jutsu- al gritar esto aparecen a lo largo del estado unos 300 rubios que comienzan a pelear, el problema es que cada que uno se manifiesta se ve como la Buster Sword Brilla y disipa los Genjutsus de todos los que estuviesen en un radio de 4 mts a el causando que aldeanos y causando gran pánico, mas los rubios se ven como solo toman algunos la Buster otros la Crimson y otros la Masamune, mientras comienzan a pelear y defender a la gente.

-En el palco de los Hokages-

-Kazekage-sama explique ¿qué es esto?-dice un Sora mientras se remanga la camisa y aparece un sello de donde al aplicarle Chakra sale Una Masamune similar a la del rubio con la única excepción, de que la hoja es de un color blanco como la nieve y la de Naruto es un poco más gris.

-Ku ku ku, pues creo que a esto se le llama invasión joven-dice el "kazekage" retirando de un jalón su atuendo y dejando ver a Orochimaru , dejando a los 4 presentes asombrados

-Orochimaaaaaaruuuuuuuuuu-se escucha a lo lejos 3 voces que gritan al tiempo mientras frente a los hermano Namikaze aparecen 3 mujeres con espadas, una de ellas tiene el cabello largo de color negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, unos ojos igual vistiendo un traje de sacerdotisa de color rojo el pantalón y color blanco la "camisa". La otra mujer que se haya a la izquierda de la antes mencionada una chica de cabellos platinados poco mas debajo de la espalda, unos ojos azules muy bellos, vistiendo un traje similar al de la primera solo que la pare superior parece quedarle algo pequeño ravelando asi una generosa porción de sus senos, y siendo la parte superior de su traje de color rojo con estampados de flores de color rosa, y la "falda" que llevaba quedándole cual minifalda de color azul, dejando ver una torneadas y bellas piernas y resaltando mas el trasero de la chica, la ultima quien se halla a la derecha de la primera, se ve una chica vestida con un traje de tipo Jounnin solo que el chaleco color café y siendo cubierta por una larga gabardina negra , una chica con unos bellos ojos rojos y un cabello similar, pero notándose mas bien como si fuera una niña.

-Shana-chan, Motoko-Chan, Maya-chan que gusto me da verlas chicas, no pensé que llegarían tan rápido-dice un sonriente Sora mientras ve a las chicas frente a ellos

-Es cierto apenas en la mañana Sora-ni mando sus lobos mensajeros ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?-pregunta una Rin algo molesta aun que sin dejar notarlo

-que hay chico pues verán después de que llegara Kyon-san al Dojo de los Natsume con el mensaje en su osico de que querías verme Salí corriendo hacia aquí, y más acelere el paso cuando sentí el aura de esta repugnante serpiente-dice La chica de cabellos platinados viendo a los Namikaze-ademas dijiste que tenias un guapo Otouto tenía que comprobarlo-dice riendo mientras ve como el Namikaze suspira al ver la broma de la chica.

-Como dice Maya-san igual en mi caso cuando llego Kim-san al Dojo de lo Aoyama Salí corriendo hacia acá además no podía permitir que te quedaras solo con estas chicas no se qué clase de perversiones te harían o que tan lesionado te dejarían-dice la oji negra con una sonrisa.

-Alastor estuvo de acuerdo que viniera dijo que sería buen entrenamiento además dijo que igual y podría aprender algo interesante de tu hermano Sora- dice la peli roja –mientras se pone en posición de ataque.

-Valla una Aoyama , una Natsume y nada más y nada menos que Shinetoto no Shana la cazadora carmesí esto será muy interesante- dice Orochimaru mientras se relame con su lengua los labios.

Continuara…

Soy malo muy malo lose , pero hasta aquí llego, espero les guste como ven Naruto apenas comienza a mejorar y apenas se verán las habilidades de los Namikazes además aquí ya aparecieron las primeras cross over harem de Naruto , en el siguiente capítulo se dará a conocer un poco más sobre el entrenamiento del rubio y hará su aparición otras 2 chicas , Iron maiden Jeane y Aeris Gainsborought asi como empezara la lucha entre kages y los Namikaze asi como la defensa por Konoha

Sin mas por el momento me despido

Ookami_No_Senshi


	5. Chapter 5

"_Alguien que no tiene sueños no puede destruir los sueños de los demás"_

_-_ **Luffy D. Monkey-**

_**Capitulo 5: Batalla de poder, elemento perdido La guerra empieza (parte 2)**_

-Flash Back-

-Shana-chan, Motoko-Chan, Maya-chan que gusto me da verlas chicas, no pensé que llegarían tan rápido-dice un sonriente Sora mientras ve a las chicas frente a ellos

-Es cierto apenas en la mañana Sora-ni mando sus lobos mensajeros ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?-pregunta una Rin algo molesta aun que sin dejar notarlo

-que hay chico pues verán después de que llegara Kyon-san al Dojo de los Natsume con el mensaje en su osico de que querías verme Salí corriendo hacia aquí, y más acelere el paso cuando sentí el aura de esta repugnante serpiente-dice La chica de cabellos platinados viendo a los Namikaze-a demás dijiste que tenías un guapo Otouto tenía que comprobarlo-dice riendo mientras ve como el Namikaze suspira al ver la broma de la chica.

-Como dice Maya-san igual en mi caso cuando llego Kim-san al Dojo de lo Aoyama Salí corriendo hacia acá además no podía permitir que te quedaras solo con estas chicas no se qué clase de perversiones te harían o que tan lesionado te dejarían-dice la oji negra con una sonrisa.

-Alastor estuvo de acuerdo que viniera dijo que sería buen entrenamiento además dijo que igual y podría aprender algo interesante de tu hermano Sora- dice la peli roja –mientras se pone en posición de ataque.

-Valla una Aoyama, una Natsume y nada más y nada menos que Shinetoto no Shana la cazadora carmesí esto será muy interesante- dice Orochimaru mientras se relame con su lengua los labios.

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Calla maldito bastardo, que moriras aquí y ahora- Le grita la cazadora carmesí.

-será mejor que defiendan esta ciudad si no caerá Ku ku ku ku- ríe malignamente Orochimaru mientras ve como los 7 ahí enfrente de él se tensaban.

-Vallan todos yo me encargare de Orochimaru-dice el Hokage mientras ve como todos solo lo ven con cara de "estás loco".

-Hiruzen-san no lo tome a mal pero ya está viejo no podrá contra esto, pero Rin-chan si podrá, por otro lado Jiraiya-sensei, Motoko-chan, Maya-chan y Shana-chan ustedes encárguense de defender la ciudad y de proteger a Naru-chan yo me encargare con Rin-chan de esto y por favor Hiruzen-san valla a dirigir este asalto, recuerde el deber del Hokage es dirigir a sus tropas asi que todos vallan-dice el Namikaze mientras presiona como un botón en su armadura y esta cae al suelo dejando ver solo el chaleco el traje Jounnin, mientras las 3 chicas y el albo desaparecen de ahí dejando a los hermanos ventisca y al Hokage ahí.

-Sora te recuerdo que soy el Hokage yo soy el que debo hacerme cargo de esto ya que es mi culpa-Dice el Sarutobi mientras se quita el manto de Hokage dejando ver su traje de batalla.

-Tranquilos los 3 podrán pelear contra mí no se preocupen-cuando chasquea sus dedos aparecen 4 personas detrás de el , 3 hombres y una mujer, que automáticamente brincan a 4 direcciones distintas y haciendo unos sellos que no aprecian ni el Hokage ni los hermanos pueden notar más que aparece sobre ellos una especie de pirámide de color dorado-ahora si podremos pelear sin ser interrumpidos-dice Orochimaru sacando su espada de su boca.

-que asi sea maldita serpiente-grita Rin haciendo el mismo proceso que el Namikaze con su armadura y dejando ver igual solo un traje Jounnin –peleemos Orochimaru, Ni-san déjame encargarme de esto debo probar las nuevas habilidades que he ganado-dice la Namikaze poniéndose en posición de batalla con la espada Crimson , consistiendo la pose en una básica de kendo, mientras se ve como el mayor de los Namikaze se sienta en el piso en posición de loto.

-Tienes 10 minutos Rin-chan-dice el joven mientras cierra sus ojos y comienza a meditar.

-yahoooooo 5 minutos más gracias Ni-san-dice la joven mientras la espada comienza a brillar.

-Valla si ya acabaron es mi comencemos con esto-al decir esto el Hebi sannin se lanza directo hacia la Ex Hyuga con la Kussanagi apuntando directo al corazón pero cuando esta parecía que iba a impactar se ve apenas para los ojos de sorpresa del Sannin y del Sandaime como la chica detiene la estocada ni siquiera con las palmas o dedos si no con la palma de la mano izquierda si siquiera atravesar el guante sin dedos de color rojo de la chica.

-Valla y yo que creí que sería un mayor desafío-responde la chica mientras se ve como la espada comienza a brillar mientras la chica dice en casi un susurro-_Nishirin Rekkō- _al finalizar estas palabras se ve como la espada comienza a cubrirse de llamas a excepción del mango, cuando Orochimaru ve esto se intenta alejar de ahí pero la chica cierra su mano sobre la espada aun sin cortarse, causando que a la hora que la chica iba a soltar un impacto desde arriba hacia el torso del invocador de serpientes pegue un brinco hacia atrás dejando su espada en manos de la pelirroja.

-Valla eres mucho mejor de lo que pensé pequeña pero esto apenas empieza- al decir esto extiende su mano -Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tachi-dice el invocador de Manda mientras mueve su dedo índice y se nota como la espada que se halla agarrada por la chica comienza a tornarse de color azul y comienza a moverse tratando de zafarse de la chica.

-¿crees que no estaba preparada para esto? Pues estas equivocado estúpido cara de serpiente observa y aprende algo- al terminar sus palabras la chica toma la espada con fuerza mientras que clava su espada en el piso, causando que una especie de esfera de fuego la proteja- te presento mi propio estilo de sellado ¡Koori no Kekai!-exclama la chica mientras se ve como dentro de la esfera de fuego la espada del Hebi Sannin comienza a volverse un bloque de hielo con varios símbolos en el hielo.

-Mocosa estúpida ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermosa Kusanagi?-dice sumamente furioso el manipulador de serpientes.

-esto solo es algo de Fuinjutsu que aprendí te lo explicare, este hielo con estos símbolos suprime cualquier ataque de un arma hasta que el usuario que ejecuto el jutsu la libere o mera-explica la chica dejando impresionado al Sannin que solo la ve con cara de molestia -para explicarlo mejor esta espada se quedara aquí hasta que yo decida liberarla o hasta que muera tu sabes que ninguna de las 2 pasara-dice la chica mientras toma su espada del piso y deja caer pesadamente al piso la Kusanagi poniendo en su espalda la espada rojiza.

- Que mocosa tan petulante ¿qué te hace creer que acabaras conmigo?-dice el Blanquecino Sannin mientras comienza a hacer una secuencia de sellos-tora-mi-inu-tatsu- y terminando de decir esto aplaude y dice unas palabras que hacen que hasta Sora abra los ojos muy sorprendido-Ninpou: Kuchiyose Edo Tensei-en eso se ve como el tercer Hokage intenta ir a detenerlo cuando Sora lo sujeta del brazo.

-Tranquilo Hiruzen-san, todavía no se le acaba el tiempo a Rin-chan te por seguro que ella saldrá de esta, ella tiene uno o dos ases debajo de la manga, solo espera y observa-dice el chico mientras regresa a posición de meditación y se ve como su cabelle blanco comienza despedir como partículas de color blanco asemejando la nieve.

-Confiare en ti Sora pero si en los 7 minutos que le quedan no ha logrado hacer algo yo mismo intervendré-dice el Sandaime tratando de calmarse, sin mucho éxito.

Mientras el Hokage y el Sennin hablaban se nota como de la tierra brotan 3 "cajones" de tamaño humano, mientras la chica observa como cada caja tenia el kannji, la de su izquierda dice "primero" la de su derecha dice "segundo" y la ultima que aparece que fue enfrente de las otras 2 se ve como dice "cuarto", al momento de abrirse las 3 cajas, la chica solo puede quedar en un shock total al ver a los 2 primeros Hokages, pero lo que mas le deja estática fue ver el rostro de alguien que ya hacia 13 años no veía, esos ojos azules como el cielo y ese cabello dorado, pero que ahora parecía sumamente deteriorado.

-No puede ser Minato-nisama, realmente ¿eres tu Ni-sama?-dice la chica dejando caer pesadamente el arma mientras le salen un par de lagrimas.

-oh pero si es chibi Rin ¿ha pasado mucho tiempo no?-dice el Cuarto hablando como espectro.

-En efecto Ni-sama han sido ya casi 13 años-la chica suelta mas lagrimas mientras lo otros 2 Hokages hablan.

-¿Edo Tensei ne?-dice el menor de los Senju volteando a ver a Orochimaru.

-Así es Nidaime, ya es hora de que comience la función-dice el reptil mientras saca 3 kunais con una especie de papel de color rosado-rojo colgando de la empuñadura.

-Vea como se vea esta es una guerra que ahora tendremos que pelear a favor del enemigo de la aldea-dice Harishama Senju mientras obtiene el asentimiento de su hermano menor.

Mientras se aprecia como un Sandaime Hokage y un Namikaze Sora están al borde de las lagrimas uno al ver a sus maestros y amigos, mientras el otro lo esta al ver a la persona que considero un hermano, un padre, un maestro y un amigo, parado enfrente suyo, puesto después de oír las palabras de Rin el Namikaze había abierto los ojos de golpe y se había parado de un brinco solo para ver la cara sonriente de "Ni-sama" como solían decirle ambos tanto Rin como Sora, mientras se aprecia como continua la charla entre el Yondaime y una llorosa Rin.

-Valla enserio has crecido Rin-chan ya eres toda una mujer, si no fuera por tu Chakra no te hubiese reconocido, estas muy guapa-sonríe algo cansado, y viendo de reojo hacía a un lado ve a Sora ya llorando mientras pierde su forma Sennin dejando ver a un joven de cabellos rubios algo largos como a ¼ de la espalda y unos ojos inconfundiblemente azules-Veo que también esta aquí Sora-chan, enserio han crecido, me hubiera gustado verlos en otro momento pero para mi infortunio no fue así-dice mientras siente como se aproxima el Hebi Sannin.

-lamento interrumpir tan bella escena pero ya me canse de estos mocosos así que ya es hora de acabar-dice la Serpiente mientras con su lengua se relame los labios para acto seguido poner un kunai en la cabeza de Minato y así siguiendo el orden después los pone en la cabeza de Tobirama y por ultimo en la de Harishama , causando que los 3 cuerpos de pronto comiencen a como a calentarse desprendiendo una especie de vapor que duro unos momentos, para acto seguido mostrar a los 3 Hokages en excelentes condiciones, como cuando los 3 estuvieron en el pico de su desarrollo shinobi-observen esto dice el invocador de serpientes mientras realiza el sello del carnero y se ve como los 3 cuerpos comienzan a moverse hasta comenzar a correr-ahora si que empiece la pelea-sentencia el Sannin.

Mientras esto sucedía se ve como Sora cierra sus ojos y calma su respiración para de un momento a otro su cabello se torne blanco y al abrir los ojos dejan ver sus ojos color ámbar con la pupila de color negro intenso cual boca de lobo.

-No esperaba que esto pasara asì que no quedara de otra tendré que intervenir en esta pelea, el Kaminari de Rin no es aun tan rápido como Hiraishin de Minato-nisama, esto es malo muy malo-Dice el joven mientras del piso toma su espada – Hiruzen-san no, mejor dicho Sandaime-sama, por favor encárguese de Orochimaru Rin y yo detendremos a los 2 primeros y claro que a nuestro Ni-sama así que por favor regrese a salvo o Naru-chan no me perdonaría que algo le pasase a su preciado Jiji –al terminar de decir esto el joven solo desaparece en un flash de color blanco y aparece frente a Minato quien le ataca con un Kunai y Sora responde con su masamune.

-bien comenzare a corregir los errores de mi pasado-al terminar de decir esto comienza una secuencia de sellos solo para golpear el piso y ver como aparece un mono del tamaño de un humano si no es que mas, con la bandana de la hoja en su frente-hola Enma-dice el anciano.

-Valla Sarutobi te dije que lo mataras cuando tuviste la oportunidad pero no me hiciste caso ahora ve lo que sucede-dice el Gran rey de los monos.

-lose Enma por eso corregiré esa equivocación así que por favor transfórmate y ayúdame a terminar esta pelea.

-De acuerdo-Al decir esto se transforma en una vara Bo de amplio diámetro, solo para cuando la tome el Hokage esta se convierta en una mas delgada y fácilmente agarrable, para que así el viejo Hokage se lance al ataque contra su ex estudiante que esquiva el ataque del anciano por los pelos al estar distraído viendo la pelea entre los hermanos Namikaze y los Hokages.

Mientras con Rin y los 2 primeros Hokages-

-esto es malo el gran usuario del Mokuton ninjutsu, y aquel que fue llamado el manipulador del agua, esto enserio no podría ser peor-dice la chica mientras ve como Tobirama comienza a realzar sellos para exclamar una de las mas poderosas técnicas que poseía y era reconocido el Segundo Hokage.

-Suiton: _Suiryūdan no jutsu _–dice el usuario del Suiton mientras se ve como sale un dragón hecho de agua contra la chica.

-Rayos usare algo de Doton-al decir esto la chica escupe algo como de lodo para comenzar una secuencia de sellos y exclamar fuerte- _Doton: Doryūheki- _al terminar de decir esto se ve como el lodo se convierte en una pared de piedras que asemeja al muro de los lamentos (tipo caballeros del zodiaco) que se halla en el inframundo, haciendo que a la hora de estamparse el dragón de agua este se convierta en simple agua derramada en el piso-eso estuvo cerca-dice la chica rascándose la frente con el dorso de su mano, solo para ver como unas ramas comenzaban a envolverla-me lleva olvide al Shodaime, ni modo ¡_Kaminari!-_exclama fuerte la chica para después sentir como su cuerpo es jalado por una fuerza como cuando Naruto la uso, solo para aparecer atrás de ambos Hokages.

-enserio no quería llegar a esto pero si no queda de otra tendré que usar mi comodín-al decir esto se ve como de la chica comienza a salir Chakra mientras comienza a congelarse el agua de todo el alrededor-ni modo comencemos el ataque –al decir esto la chica se ve como realiza el sello del carnero mientras exclama-_Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki- _y se ve como salen miles de golondrinas hechas de nieve que atacan ambos Hokages los cuales se ve como se protegen con otra técnica del segundo.

-_Suiton: Suijinheki-_exclama el segundo Hokage mientras aparece un barrera en forma de ola enfrente de los hermanos Senju que los cubre de las golondrinas.

-valla que esa maldita serpiente los este controlando les a quitado parte de su inteligencia ya que no hubieran caído tan pronto en esta trampa-dice la chica mientras comienza a hacer una secuencia de sellos_- Hyōton: __Zettai rei-do_(estilo de hielo Cero absoluto)- al decir esto se ve como el agua y hielo de alrededor comienzan a cubrir a ambos Hokages que comienzan a perder movilidad, mientras la chica comienza otra secuencia de sellos para exclamar- _Hyōton__ : Mugen no kōri no kan(ataúd de hielo infinito)-al terminar de ejecutar el Jutsu se ve como ambos Hokages quedan atrapados en un bloque de hielo de 3 metros de alto por uno de largo, quedando ahí ya._

-solo queda hacer una ultima cosa solo espero que no este de malas-al decir esto la chica que ya daba signos de cansancio comienza otra serie de sellos que comienzan a hacer que su Chakra salga y empieza a tomar una forma humanoide- _Shiki Fūjin_-dice la chica mientras la forma humanoide toma la forma del Shinigami que retira su cuchillo de la boca – Shinigami-sama bienvenido al mundo mortal de nuevo-dice la chica hincándose.

La criatura comienza a descender a la altura de la chica mientras guarda su lengua para poder hablar- _Rin Namikaze ¿para que me has convocado? ¿Sabes el precio por invocarme?_-dice el dios de la muerte.

-Poderoso Shinigami-sama conozco el precio de haberlo invocado, se que como usuaria del contrato de los Dragones solo podre invocarlos sin que tome mi vida 3 veces más, Gracias al poder de Tiamat-sama, por lo mismo sé que a cambio pedirá algo de mi con un peso alto en mi vida, desde alguno de mis sentidos, hasta alguna parte de mi cuerpo incluyendo órganos internos-dice la chica sin levantar la cabeza hacia el "demonio".

-_si me has invocado será algo muy impórtate Namikaze, dime que necesitas de mi para yo poder exigir el pago necesario_-habla el ser de la muerte como ya se imaginaran de una manera potente que solo Rin puede escuchar, mientras observa las demás batalla.

-Estas personas han sido revividas con el Edo Tensei ,le pido Shinigami-sama que por favor las regrese al cielo y no las coma-dice la chica- a excepción de la de mi hermano Minato Namikaze que han forzado a salir su alma de su estomago mi señor-dice la chica mientras cierra los ojos.

-_con que para eso me has llamado, de acuerdo usaras la técnica de liberación de almas en los que se hallan congelados usaras el _Tamashī no kaihō _solo en ellos y en tu hermano usaras el Shisha no tamashī o toritsukeru, asi el regresara a mi estomago mientras los otros 2 podrán regresar al cielo con sus familias y seres amados, mas a cambio Namikaze Rin yo tomare algo muy preciado para ti tomare tus recuerdos acerca de Namikaze Sora, si en algún momento buscas recuperarlas deberás llevar 2 sacrificios al altar de la muerte, como hemos pactado en ocasiones anteriores, los sacrificios tendrá que hacerlos Namikaze Sora, y deberán ser algo muy valioso a cambio de tus recuerdos, y como siempre quedaras en coma durante 1 mes, ya sabes que abrir el portal de la muerte lleva consecuencias al finalizar la liberación de las almas el trato estará completo _–al terminar de decir esto se ve como el dios de la muerte deposita en el piso un rosario y una katana de color negro completamente sin ninguna parte de otro color, para acto seguido desaparecer como si no hubiera estado ahí.

-bien será mejor apresurarme y avisarle a Sora-nisan para que este al pendiente de que deba llevar algo al templo de la muerte-al decir esto toma el rosario y la katana para comenzar a moverse hacia los Hokages anteriores, que al mostrar el rosario frente a ellos y envolverlo alrededor del cubo de hielo se ve como las almas abandonan el cuerpo que los retenía y solo se escucha un "gracias" por parte de las esferas de color blanco que se elevan al cielo

-Mientras en la pelea de Minato y Sora-

Desde que se separaron lo único que se podía observar es como dos luces de distintos clores una de color blanco y la otra de color amarillo, chocaban y retrocedían, el único sonido que se lograba escuchar era el de metales chocando, hasta una de esas luces se deja ver mientras hace sellos, que no es otro que Sora que comienza una secuencia de sellos, mientras por el otro lado Minato preparaba un Rasengan en su mano derecha.

-Me lleva aun esta técnica no esta lista, Jeanne perdóname por usar esto pero lo necesito-termina la secuencia de sellos con el sello del perro mientras pone su mano en el piso y exclama-Kinton:_ Sekai no Buki(elemento metal: mundo de armas)_-se ve como de la mano del joven comienzan a salir como cadenas negras que atrapan al Yondaime a pocos centímetros de Sora mientras que las mismas cadenas cubren a sora, las cadenas cubren a ambos completamente y se ve como desaparecen, y aparecen en un como desierto lleno de toda clase de armas y el cielo es oscuro como con 3 lunas una de color rojo otra blanca y otra amarilla, mientras las cadenas sueltan a ambos.

El Yondaime cuyo Rasengan había deshecho a la hora de la presión de las cadenas da un salto mortal hacia atrás y saca un kunai mientras se vuelve a lanzar contra el Ookami Sennin, quien simplemente toma una espada tipo occidental con el mango azul (como la master Sword de Link en Zelda ocarina of time), y detiene el kunai poniéndola como escudo.

-valla olvidaba lo habilidoso que era Minato-nisama, debo apurarme aun no domino del todo esta técnica por lo que puede dure 2 minutos más debo acabar pronto-repeliendo al Ex Yondaime, mientras comienza otra secuencia de sellos a una mano- Kinton: _Buki no ichi bumon(elemento metal: división de arma)-se ve como la espada antes tomada se divide y en la mano contraria aparece una réplica exacta de la espada, asi Sora se lanza contra Minato con una espada golpea, mientras Minato la detiene con el kunai , pero llega el segundo espadazo el cual hace que Minato brinque hacia atrás, sacando otro kunai._

_-"Un minuto, no me queda más tiempo solo queda usar esa técnica espero Jeanne no me mate y mas por usarla aquí comienza a concentrar Chakra alrededor de su cuerpo y este comienza a tornarse de color blanco"-_piensa el joven mientras ve a su oponente que comienza a prepararse para el próximo ataque_-Keiton: Akarui Ryubīto (elemento luz: golpe del dragón brillante)-_al decir esto se ve como el puño de el joven rubio se envuelve por una especie de resplandor de color blanco en forma de dragón –perdona por esto Minato-nisama-al terminar de decir esto el joven Namikaze usa su Senkou e impacta en el abdomen del Yondaime el dragón el cual lo atraviesa y lo deja tirado mientras se ve como el cielo comienza a despedazarse para reaparecer en el techo del edificio donde se efectuaba la pelea, con un Sora sumamente agitado mientras sus ojos de color amarillo pasan uno de color rojo por unos momento y regresa a ser amarillos, pero no le duro mucho ya que pierde su forma Sennin por el cansancio, mientras aparece la invocadora de fénix junto a su hermano.

-valla ni-san te vez cansado-dice la chica como en tono de burla

-o no te burles Rin-chan tuve que recurrir al mundo de armas y a una técnica de luz para vencer a Ni-sama aunque sea una marioneta estoy seguro que Minato-ni estuvo ahí peleando conmigo lo pude sentir como su alma se enfrentaba a mí como probando que tanto he crecido, no se fue raro pero antes de sellar Ni-sama Rin-chan ayuda a Hiruzen-san, tranquila destruí los ligamentos de este cuerpo Ni-sama no podrá moverse ve a ayudarlo-dice el Namikaze mientras se sienta en pose de meditación.

-en la pelea de Orochimaru contra el Sandaime-

(Aquí la pelea pasa igual que en el anime, a de Orochimaru contra el Sandaime solo que Orochimaru estuvo usando un Kunai, y no hubo interferencia de los Hokages)

-Valla Sarutobi-Sensei si que los años han hecho mella en ti, si fueras 10 años más joven podrías haberme derrotado fácilmente, pero no me mataste en ese entonces ahora te matare yo a ti-dice el Ex alumno del dios shinobi mientras de un salto se aleja y comienza una secuencia de sellos -_Sen'ei Tajashu-_al decir esto Orochimaru estira sus brazos y de ambas mangas comienzan a salir infinidad de serpientes.

-valla veo que mejoras tú técnica pero aun no podrás conmigo Orochimaru-dice el dios shinobi mientras suelta el bastón y hace un rápida secuencia de sellos y aspira hondo- _Katon: Karyū Endan_-dice mientras dispara un potente rayo de fuego que comienza a quemar y destruir a las serpientes como si fueran simple papel, en contra del gran rayo de fuego.

-Valla sensei veo que a pesar de su edad sigue tan ingenioso como de costumbre-cuando de repente el Sannin de las serpientes escucha una fuerte voz provenir de detrás del antiguo Hokage.

-ahora si te matare serpiente del demonio _Kuraiton:__Kuro kamisorikikku__ (elemento oscuridad: patada de navaja negra)_-al escuchar esto el Hebi Sannin observa a una Rin molesta haciendo una patada de navaja (ósea cayendo desde lo alto con una voltereta hacia el frente extendiendo la pierna derecha dando la forma de navaja) pero nota como la pierna de la chica tiene una llama de color negro , que al tocar el piso sale una especie de navaja de aire de color negro que comienza a causar grandes estragos en el techo del edificio, así mismo produciendo una gran ventolera que saca volando al tercer Hokage quien da una maroma hacia atrás y cae sin problemas.

-Valla Kuraiton, hacía años que no lo escuchaba pero aun estas muy pequeña para usar tanto poder mocosa-al decir esto comienza una secuencia de sellos y después se muerde ambos pulgares y pone las manos en el suelo _Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon-_al decir esto del piso salen tres puertas con caras demoniacas una de color rojo que es la primera la segunda es de un color verde y la tercera puerta demoniaca es de color azul; al terminar la técnica se ve como la cuchilla negra impacta la primera puerta la cual es atravesada fácilmente ,dejando a Orochimaru muy sorprendido, pero al ver como la cuchilla impacta en la segunda puerta vuelve a sonreír al ver como la atraviesa de manera dificultosa, para así llegar a la última puerta que al impactar la cuchilla y atravesarla se ve muy reducido su tamaño y forma pareciendo más una luna de color negro; así poniendo su mano al frente para detenerla , pero siente como la cuchilla ejerce más presión y más presión-¿pero qué es esto como puede estar tan poderosa después de atravesar el triple Rashōmon-ice muy sorprendido el Ottokage.

-Es cierto que aún no domino del todo el elemento oscuridad pero lo compenso agregándole y bombeando Chakra de tipo viento, en pocas palabras idiota mi ataque con oscuridad solo sirvió para darle la energía y poder necesario a la navaja de aire, así permitiéndole atravesar las puertas aunque me llevo un gran costo-se ve como el pantalón de la chica esta quemado hasta la rodilla y como su piel tiene quemaduras muy serias que a simple vista salta la gravedad de estas-y si conoces el elemento oscuridad sabrás que tardare unos meses en estar al 100% de mis capacidades y eso que soy la invocadora de la técnica así que imagínate que te sucederá si esa navaja te llega a cortar Orochimaru-kun-esto último lo termina diciendo en un tono burlesco al ver como el ex - Akatsuki comienza a tener más problemas para detener la cuchilla que comienza a generar gran presión en el aire.

-Si serás maldita pero no me vencerás-comienza a mandar Chakra a su brazo mientras junta el otro para recibirla con ambas manos cubiertas de Chakra y comienza a hacer retroceder la navaja, preocupando al Sandaime, quien ve como la cara de Rin pasa a una cara de aburrimiento mientras le da la espalda a Orochimaru y comienza a caminar aunque cojeando un poco.

-Rin a dónde vas no vez que empieza a repeler tu ataque-dice el Hokage mientras ve como su antiguo discípulo comienza a hacer retroceder más la cuchilla.

-Hiruzen-san esto se acabó esa cuchilla tiene una segunda fase gracias a la oscuridad que lleva comenzara a absorber su Chakra hasta que no pueda contenerla más, es por eso que el Kuraiton era tan temido además de otras características pero sus pagos a veces son muy altos esta técnica solo me dejara algo invalida de la pierna derecha unos meses no es tanto como otras técnicas que me podrían dejar en coma años, o por ejemplo el Keiton de Sora-ni su uso lo dejara ciego de mínimo 2 semanas y con mucho dolor al moldear Chakra dejándolo muy vulnerable ya que es como si le quemaran los ductos de Chakra, así que le recomiendo Sandaime-sama que prepare un buen equipo de medic-nins porque mi hermano y yo de aquí no saldremos bien parados-al terminar e decir esto la chica comienza a avanzar a paso lento hacia Sora y Minato que se halla tirado sin poderse mover en el piso y Sora meditando.

El Sandaime solo observa como aquel que llamo su discípulo estrella comienza de nuevo a retroceder mientras la cuchilla comienza a recuperar tamaño-valla que el Kuraiton da miedo pero eso hace que me pregunte hasta donde llegaran realmente los poderes de esos 2-dice para si el anciano Hokage mientras ve como la cuchilla comienza a ganar más terreno.

Por otro lado Orochimaru comenzó a sentirse alegre y satisfecho al ver como lograba hacer retroceder tan curioso jutsu, pero su alegría acabo cuando comenzó a sentir como el Chakra que mandaba a sus brazos era absorbido por la cuchilla que comenzaba a recuperar poder-"_kuso, kuso, estúpida mocosa que clase de jutsu es este no puedo repelerlo y más aún absorbe mi Chakra y recupera su poder, y lo peor es que si me llegase a cortar aunque sea un poco no poder usar esa extremidad nunca más como si tuviera un caso de necrosis dramática, y será peor ya que el Chakra oscuro es como si fuera veneno seguirá avanzando por mi cuerpo hasta dejarme casi muerto, rayos que ha.."-_su tren de pensamientos es cortado cuando la cuchilla comienza a vibrar y de un tajo le arranca la mitad de la mano izquierda, quitándole sus dedos y la mitad de la palma, y también le arranca de tajo tolo el brazo izquierdo desde el hombro causando que Orochimaru de un gran grito de dolor, pero la cuchilla no termino ahí continuo su ataque hasta llegar a la barrera causada por los 4 del sonido destrozándola siendo sumamente afectados , Kidomaru y Tayuya quienes eran los que estaban detrás de Orochimaru dejando a ambos inconscientes al haber roto tan bruscamente la barrera y sumado al poder y presión de la cuchilla que continuo hasta desparecer como si nunca hubiera existido , los 2 guardias consientes tomaron a su amo y a Kidomaru y dejaron a Tayuya al ser la que más daño recibió pensando que de ahí no podría escapar, y así escaparon 3 de los cuatro del sonido con una Orochimaru muy mal herido.

-Valla enserio que la técnica era poderosa-dice el Hokage mientras le sale una gota de sudor de puro nerviosismo al ver la destrucción causada por aquella cuchilla que aparentemente al haber chocado con las demoniacas puertas había perdido su poder; los AMBUS que en toda la pelea estuvieron viendo desde afuera de la barrera, al ver la desintegración de esta entraron sumamente rápido llegando hasta el Hokage quien los observa detenidamente- Quiero que vallan y ayuden a toda Konoha solo una cosa Neko- refiriendose el que parecía ser el líder del escuadrón- quiero que traigas a los 2 mejores escuadrones de medic-nins porque aquí tenemos a un par de héroes que necesitan atención médica urgente-al terminar de decir esto el Hokage nada más ve como se dispersan para acto seguido comenzar a caminar hacia los hermanos Namikaze quieres hablaban sobre el pago hacia el Shinigami.

-Rin-chan solo tenemos un objeto valioso que es la espada que le acabamos de sacar a esa serpiente, ¿dónde piensas que saque otro objeto con tanto valor?-dice el chico sin abrir los ojos sumamente exaltado y sin cambiar de posición.

-Lo siento ni-san pero sé que algo se te ocurrirá después de todo ere tu además tienes un mes antes de que despierte así que apresúrate a sanarte pronto y no olvides decirle al lobo idiota que tienes por líder de invocación que entrene a Naru-chan-dice la chica con una sonrisa marca Namikaze mientras desenvaina la katana que se halla colgada en su espalda-te quiero ni-san te veré en un mes -al terminar esta palabras la chica clava la espada en el corazón de la resurrección de Minato causando que una esfera de color blanco se eleve y sea absorbido por un vórtice negro-no vemos Sora-al decir esto la chica cae inconsciente pero antes de tocar el piso es atrapada por el Namikaze quien solo atina a gemir de dolor por el movimiento.

-Baka-Rin no pudiste desmayarte en el piso vez que no me puedo mover-al decir esto con suma dificultad la deposita en el piso mientras el Namikaze se acuesta con cuidado al lado de ella, mientras llega el Sarutobi- jejeje veo que está bien Hiruzen-san, eso me da alegría-dice el chico quién no ha abierto para nada los ojos.

-es gracias a ustedes chicos, tranquilo ya mande a pedir médicos para ayudarlos-dice Hiruzen mientras sonríe como un abuelo.

-gracias pero le recomiendo que se preocupe por la chica que esta tirada en el extremo de edificio tras usted parece que le abandonaron sus compañero-dice el chico con voz cada vez más cansada

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí y que era la misma chica?-pregunta sumamente intrigado el Hokage al ver que ni siquiera había abierto los ojos el chico.

-cuando entrene con los lobos aprendí a usar los demás sentidos y nos solo fiarme d la vista al grado que poseo un olfato y un oído muy fino así lo supe huele como la misma que apareció cuando apareció esa extraña barrera, así como también apesta a esa serpiente del diablo-dice el rubio casi dormido.

-Sí que tu hermana y tu son impresionante y se parecen a Minato-kun en muchos sentidos, creo que es tiempo de darle la razón a Naruto-kun ya estoy muy viejo para todo esto será mejor buscar mi remplazo lo antes posible-dice el Hokage mientras camina hacia la chica pelirroja y al llegar nota que tiene uno de sus brazos en muy mal estado, como si el fuego que quemo a Rin la hubiera tocado ya que así se veía como si estuviera quemado y color negro-será mejor que la curen también y después la mandare con Ibiki si será lo mejor-diciendo esto el antiguo Hokage desaparece en shunshin de hojas mientras casi al mismo tiempo aparecen los medic-nins para transporta a ambos hermanos al hospital.

-al mismo tiempo que sucedía lo de Orochimaru-

Naruto era tal vez la cosa viviente más vista en ese estadio ya que a donde se voltease a ver se podía apreciar, desde un Naruto defendiendo civiles otros ayudando a evacuar entre otras cosas, pero en definitiva Naruto era sorprendente.

Sangre era lo que podía ver, aquellos que estuvieron a su lado después de despertar se hallaban muertos, eso era lo que ella podía ver, una joven de cabellos cafés que llega a hasta el final de su espalda, en forma de trenza atada con un moño color rosa, así mismo 2 largos mechones de cabello que enmarcan su rostro, unos ojos verde cual esmeralda, vestida con un vestido color rosa de botones y una chaqueta color rojo sangre, con unas botas color café; eso era lo que la chica observaba no es que tuviera miedo pero le daba curiosidad aquel personaje pelirrubio que la había rescatado.

-disculpe señorita pero no pude llegar antes, pero le promete que la protegeré-dice un clon del rubio mientras para una estocada de un ninja enemigo con la masamune, y pateándole abrir distancia entre ellos y usando la espada corta su cabeza con un fino corte, mas nuestro rubio no se percata de como un ninja de Otto lo ataca por la espalda, pero al percatarse de este ya es tarde ya lo tiene con un kunai brincando hacia él; así nuestro rubio se cubre para tratar de aminorar el daño pero solo escucha un grito y después no siente nada.

-_Shugo wakusei (planeta guardián)_-dice la chica mientras tiene sus 2 brazos extendidos hacia el rubio quien brilla ligeramente e color rojo pero lo más curioso de la escena es que el kunai está sobre el brazo de nuestro héroe pero no lo atraviesa-ahora chico es tu oportunidad no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda sostener el campo de energía sobre ti-dice la chica mientras comienza a presentar un gran esfuerzo para ella.

Naruto reacciona lo más rápido que puede y se nota como la espada de una hoja de metal se convierte en una hoja hecha como de cristal o hielo transparente mientras comienza a liberar como si fueran partículas de hielo a lo largo de la hoja, cuando el rubio hace un corte en horizontal mientras exclama-_Hyōsetsuken Gurasu Diamando__ (espada hielo nieve: cristal diamante)-_cuando Naruto exclama esto se ve cómo sale una como hoja hecha de hielo que acaba con el ninja de Otto junto con otros 3 que ya iban a la ayuda del que ataco a Naruto.

-qué bueno que no hay más aquí me canse mucho-dice la chica mientras se deja caer pesadamente en s asiento.

-oye gracias por lo que quiera que hayas hecho, me llamo Uzumaky Naruto y tú?-ice el rubio mientras saca un pergamino del chaleco y lo extiende.

-mi nombre es Gainsborough Aeris mucho gusto Naruto-san-dice la chica con una sonrisa.

-no hay que agradecer un ninja de Konoha siempre protegerá a la gente sea quien sea-dice el rubio mientras muerde su pulgar y deja caer sangre sobre el pergamino y pronuncia-_Shiroi kagayaki (chispa blanca)_-del pergamino salen disparada 3 luces de color blanco al cielo-bien con esto sabrán que esta sección esta despejada enserio gracias por protegerme con lo que hayas hecho Aeris-chan me salvaste-dice el rubio mientras se sienta al lado de la chica.

-No hay por qué Naruto-kun fue un gusto poder ayudar-le sonríe mientras le sonríe al joven de una manera que hace que este se sonroje.

-etto pues yo debo ir a ver si no me necesitan en otra área hasta luego-dice el rubio mientras comienza a pararse pero antes de irse es sostenido por el brazo-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta el confundido rubio mientras ve a la joven sonriéndole.

-nada es que no te he agradecido por salvarme-dice la chica mientras busca algo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja.

-no tienes por qué agradecer al contrario te agradezco el que me cubrieras-dice el rubio sonriéndole

-no claro que te tengo que agradecer por eso como te agradeceré-la chica cierra los ojos un momento para abrirlos enseguida-ya se te invitare a una cita como pago-dice la chica mientras logra sacar un papel de su bolsillo-este es mi número Naruto-kun cuando acabe todo esto llámame y saldremos-le sonríe a la chica mientras se va dejando a Naruto con el papelito en la mano.

-me lleva no le dije que era un Kage bushiin ahora si tener que sobrevivir y entregárselo al jefe-diciendo esto comienza a correr por todo el estadio donde ve varios Kage bushin y varios jounnin senseis y chunnins terminando combates, así sale de él estadio por una de las puertas y se dirige hacia la calle a ayudar.

- En lo que sucedía todo regresando al momento en el que el rubio hizo el Kage bushin-

El rubio al ver como todos sus Kage bushiins solo pudo sonreír al ver cómo podían ponérsele al frente a ninjas de mayor rango.

-valla Ni-san tenía toda la razón el entrenamiento de Rin-Ne sirvió después de todo y que me usara como saco de boxeo Sora-Ni mejoro mucho mi habilidad, pero seguro que caigo desmayado después de esto-se ríe el rubio de lo que dice mientras que a Sasuke, Kakashi, Genma y unos recién llegados Asuma y Shikamaru solo lo podían observar con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-"desde ¿Cuándo tiene ese poder el dobe?"-Sasuke decía para sí mientras veía con celos y amargura el despliegue de poder de Naruto.

-Naruto ¿a quienes te refieres como Sora-Ni y Rin-Ne? Te refieres a ¿Sora Namikaze y Rin Namikaze?-pregunta curioso el peli plateado mientras ve como Naruto toma de su espalda y clava en el piso la Buster Sword y haciendo lo mismo con la otras 2 espadas formando un triángulo y uniéndolas por una línea mientras se sienta en el medio.

-en efecto Kakashi-sensei mis hermanos mayores, bueno en realidad son como mis tíos o primos pero más bien se han comportado como mis hermanos mayores-dice el rubio mientras toma posición de loto y cierra los ojos, mientras el Hatake a pesar de haber estado en la reunión en la que se daba a conocer la identidad de los hermanos no entendía o mejor dicho no sabía si le habrían contado la verdad a Naruto sobre su origen.

-De eso hablaremos luego Kakashi y tu Uzumaky párate no es tiempo de meditar-dice el Shiranui mientras ve como los clones del rubio hacen un gran trabajo a pesar de que algunos van desapareciendo.

-al contrario Genma-san ahora vera el por qué necesito esto a diferencia de Rin-mechan o Sora-ni chan que pueden adoptar su forma Sennin sin necesidad de las espadas o de un catalizador como yo , o que el tiempo de uso es menor, a diferencia de ellos que pueden vivir con él siempre, por eso debo esforzarme más y atrapar a ese desgraciado de Gaara, no permitiré que vengan y ataquen mi pueblo mi hogar, mi preciada Konoha y salgan así como si nada deberán pagar por lo hecho, ya que yo me convertiré en el Hokage más grande de la historia no puedo tolerar este atentado- mientras dice esto se ve como el rubio comienza a despedir como un aura de color blanco, pero lo curioso con tientes de cristales de hielo o copos de nieves, para al terminar lo dicho el cabello de Naruto se torne completamente Blanco y crezca como el de Jiraiya pero a diferencia que el de el rubio solo llega a la mitad de la espalda, y sus pupilas cambian a color negro con forma a lobada mientras sus irises cambian a color blanco.

-Naruto ¿pero qué es esto que te ha pasado y como qué modo Sennin como sabes del?-pregunta un muy aturdido Hatake mientras ve a su a su alumno quien lo ve fijamente causando algo de miedo al contemplar los ojos de una bestia.

-Más tarde hablaremos de eso Kakashi-sensei ahorita debemos capturar a Gaara-al decir esto comienza una secuencia de sellos que ninguno reconoce pero sí reconocen el jutsu cuando el rubio-albo lo grita- Kuchiyose no Jutsu -al gritar esto y cortar su pulgar ligeramente con sus dientes, golpea con la mano derecha en el suelo y del piso se ve cómo sale Fenrir, pero mientras los 2 jounnins observaban todos Sasuke, tomo su camino y salió disparado tras Gaara quien poco después de comenzar el ataque fue salvado por su sensei y hermanos llevándoselo.

-Valla Mocoso no te vez mal en tu modo Sennin lástima que aún no lo controles-se comienza reír el lobo gigante mientras los otros 2 ninjas presentes y todos los ninjas que se hallaban peleando en las gradas y los que se hallaban cerca del estadio luchando aprecian al lobo, dejándolos con una boca abierta y quienes vieron quien lo hizo tenían en su cara una expresión de puro asombro, aquellos que solo podían observar al lobo se preguntaba el ¿quién lo hizo? y ¿qué era eso? Si sería amigo o enemigo.

-Cállate perro súper desarrollado Konoha está siendo atacada y necesito de ti-dice Naruto mientras lo ve a los ojos y sonríe al ver a su maestro e invocación.

-Ok ok enserio eres igual de amargado que tu hermano no entiendo como los Namikaze pueden sonreír tanto y ser tan amargados-al decir esto se ve como Kakashi solo queda paralizado como si un balde de agua fría hubiera sido vaciado sobre el al ver como ese lobo le decía a Naruto Namikaze, dando por significado que él conocía la verdad o el lobo lo dejo salir sin querer, pero el peliblanco apostaba más por la primera opción Naruto conocía la verdad.

-ya has dicho muchas veces lo mismo Fenrir solo ayuda a Konoha por favor y dime ¿Quién es el mejor rastreador de todo el clan?-dice el rubio mientras ve como el lobo se pone de pie y aúlla causando que los enemigos restantes del estadio salgan despavoridos, pero al terminar el aullido se ve como una especie de viento llega y haciendo un pequeño remolino aparece un lobo de tamaño común color negro causando una gran sonrisa en el rubio y más estupor e incredulidad a la escena observada a todos los demás observadores de esa increíble escena-¿Tracker? Valla amigo así que eres u rastreador experto me lo hubieras dicho y te invoco directamente a ti y no hubiese necesitado al gruñón de tu jefe-dice el rubio mientras le sonríe al lobo frente a él que parece que sonríe de vuelta al rubio mientras, el rubio-albo saca sus 3 espadas y se las pone a la espalda.

-Naru-Baka nunca preguntaste así que no te podía decir nada-ríe el lobo mientras ve a los jounnins presentes-¿hey quiénes son ese par detrás de ti y que quieres que rastree?-dice el lobo mientras con su pata derecha trasera se rasca la oreja derecha.

-Ellos son Jounnins de aquí de Konoha pero eso no importa ahora necesito que rastrees al dueño de la arena que se quedó ahí- señala el rubio un pequeño montículo de arena que se hallaba donde anteriormente Gaara se había convertido en esfera.

-Naruto ¿cómo sabes todas esas habilidades? y solo para confirmar ¿ya conoces toda la verdad Naruto?-dice el peliblanco mientras se acerca a Naruto y lo toma por el hombro mientras este está de espaldas a él.

-Si Kakashi-sensei ya se toda la verdad sobre Minato-tosan y Kushina-kasan-al decir esto el peli plata no pudo decir nada y solo quedar sorprendido-Sora-ni, Ero-Sennin y Rin-Ne me lo dijeron todo, y con respecto a mis habilidades pues ellos 3 me entrenaron este mes eso es todo lo que puedo decir Kakashi-sensei-dice el rubio-albo mientras voltea a ver a Kakashi con una sonrisa zorruna-lo siento sensei pero debo partir- cuando el rubio estaba dispuesto a partir escucha un grito provenir tras de el al voltear ve a Sakura llegar corriendo.

-Kakashi-sensei-gritaba la chica algo desesperada mientras llega al lado de su sensei y su compañero- ¿no ha visto Sasuke-kun o Naruto?-pregunta la pelo chicle mientras ve como Kakashi voltea por todos lados.

-Sakura aquí estoy yo soy Naruto-dice el Ookami Naruto sonriéndole y mostrando unos colmillos algo largos, causando la impresión de la chica

-¿Qué te paso Naruto? Te vez extraño y ¿cómo tienes el cabello blanco y los ojos así?-pregunta la chica algo asombrada de ver a Naruto así

-algunas cosas han sucedido pero más importante Kakashi-sensei ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Hace unos momentos estaba aquí-dice Naruto mientras ve a todos lados.

-ese Sasuke debió haber ido tras Gaara -dice Kakashi listo para salir tras Sasuke pero es detenido por la voz de Naruto.

-Tranquilo Sensei Sakura y yo iremos tras él y no permitiremos que le pase algo-dice Naruto quien sonríe ampliamente y pone su pulgar en alto, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es la cara de Sakura al caer en cuenta por fin de la falta del chan se deprime aunque su inner no entendía.

"shanaro ¿Dónde quedo nuestro chan?"-dice la inner algo enojada-"no sé qué habrá pasado pero este Naruto no es nuestro Baka Naruto-dice Sakura mentalmente al ver como Naruto se dispone a salir corriendo junto a Tracker.

-una última cosa llévate al flojos de Shikamaru su cerebros te puede servir Naruto- dice Asuma mientras saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende.

-Mendokusai si no queda de otra será mejor irnos-al decir esto se ve como el lobo olfatea la arena para después salir corriendo seguido por Naruto, Shikamaru y la pelos pintados.

-Valla ese chico cada vez me asombra más-dice el Shiranui mientras ve a los otros 2 que lo ven extrañado- yo estoy familiarizado con un Uzumaky revoltoso y ruidoso pero ese que va ahí no es ese, ese que a ahí es un Naruto que se ha convertido en un Ninja hecho y derecho, vean a su alrededor Naruto acabo con más de la mitad de los ninjas y peleando, y vean ahora solo hay 50 Narutos auxiliando a los rezagados y los demás lo más seguro deben estar en la aldea cumpliendo con ayudar mientras el original sigue a un sujeto peligroso, sin duda se ha ganado mis respetos-explica el Shiranui mientras sonríe-será mejor ir también yo a ayudar no puedo dejar que se quede con toda la diversión-al decir esto desaparece en Sunshin dejando a un pensativo Kakashi que poco después hace lo mismo que Genma .

-Naruto ¿sabes hacia dónde vamos?-pregunta la chica peli rosa al nuevo albo.

-No Sakura pero Tracker nos llevara-dice Naruto que al igual que los demás va brincando de rama en rama a través del bosque de Konoha

-no puedo creer que me hayan arrastrado a todo esto-dice el Gennin flojo mientras ve a sus compañeros.

-Vamos Shika no te quejes no estamos tan lejos de Sasuke o de Gaara así que animo se que todo saldrá bien-dice Naruto mientras brinca a otra rama.

-no sé cómo puedes ser tan confiado Naruto-Dice el pelo de piña

-si ni yo lo entiendo Naruto ¿cómo estas tan seguro?- dice la Sasuke Fangirl

-porque a diferencia de Gaara yo tengo sueños y "_Alguien que no tiene sueños no puede destruir los sueños de los demás"-_Dice el rubio mientras un Tracker que escuchaba todo solo sonríe y le dice a Naruto.

-Esa Frase es de Ashley-sama ¿cierto?-sonó mas a una afirmación que pregunta

-en efecto Tracker Ashley-sama me enseño un poco de ninjutsu curativo y cuando le conté sobre Gaara eso me dijo ella-dice el rubio al lobo mientras lo observan los otros 2 confundidos

-¿Quién es esa tal Ashley-sama Naruto?-pregunta Sakura confundida y sin dejarlo ver algo dolida

-es una invocación pero no le podre decir más por el momento tal vez acabando la misión les cuente-dice el rubio sonriendo malignamente mientras Shikamaru nada más se ríe al ver como su viejo compañero de bromas no había cambiado del todo y la pelos de chicle rosa solo se enfurecía y gritaba blasfemias contra Naruto

-Jajaja eres único en el mundo Naruto pero atento ya comienzan los enemigos a aparecer puedo oler sus Chakras así que atento-dice el lobo mientras acelera el paso

-Ok solo guíanos Tracker-dice el rubio comenzando a brincar más deprisa seguido de los otros 2

Continuara…

Ya sé que me tarde pero hubieron muchas complicaciones pero les traigo aquí el siguiente capítulo, el próximo no se bien cuando este pero tratare de traerlo a ustedes lo antes posible, el harem planeaba ponerlo como se debía en este capítulo, pero pensé que la mejor manera para que Naruto se gane su Harem es demostrando su nuevo poder así hará que caigan más fácil las chicas, entre otras cosas les pido por favor déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias de les gustaría ver para así poder ir anexando o corrigiendo lo que les guste y aparte se verán ya la nuevas técnicas de Naruto aún no con el elemento hielo pero si varias de agua y viento, si más por el momento se despide su servidor

Ookami_No_Senshi


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Yo no pensé en tener algo tan importante como el orgullo pero ahora puedo decir y afirmar con sinceridad que mi orgullo son mis camaradas, mis amigos"**_

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi- Katekyo Hitman reborn**_

_**Capítulo 6: Vida y orgullo en juego, la guerra ve el final**_

_**-Flash back-**_

_**-Jajaja eres único en el mundo Naruto pero atento ya comienzan los enemigos a aparecer puedo oler sus Chakras así que atento-dice el lobo mientras acelera el paso**_

_**-Ok solo guíanos Tracker-dice el rubio comenzando a brincar más deprisa seguido de los otros 2**_

_**-fin del Flash back-**_

_-Naruto un Chakra adelante y me huele a una mujer y maneja el viento-Al decir esto el lobo se escucha un fuerte Mendokusei desde la parte de atrás del grupo causando que Naruto ría y Sakura solo suspire._

_-Gracias Tracker, jejeje Shika creo que tu rival de los exámenes nos espera al frente-dice Naruto mientras Shikamaru solo suspira_

_-Mendokusei yo me hare cargo de ella ustedes continúen yo me hare cargo de ella de nuevo así que cuando lleguemos no se detengan y sigan si no ese chico de la arena podría causar muchos estragos- explica el pelo piña mientras sienten más cercana la presencia de la chica._

_-Pero Shikamaru no estás….- Sakura trato de hablar pero fue interrumpida por Naruto_

_-Que así sea Shika no pienses morir que aún nos falta mucho por vivir amigo- dice el pequeño Namikaze mientras observa frente a ellos a una chica rubia de cuatro coletas unos ojos azules vestida con una especie de kimono y un abanico gigante a su lado totalmente extendido._

_-No pienso dejar que pasen más allá de este punto no permitiré que se acerquen a Gaara-dice la chica con el abanico ya listo para la batalla._

_-Lo siento chica rubia pero debemos detenerlos- dice Naruto deteniéndose junto con los otros y comenzando a juntar Chakra en su mano donde se halla el símbolo-Tracker , Sakura agárrenme y no se vallan a soltar que será un paseo agitado-diciendo esto solo lo ve la chica confundida al igual que los otros menos el lobo que se sujeta mordiendo el pantalón de Naruto y seguido de una Sakura que toma el brazo izquierdo para acto seguido el Rubio solo Grite Kaminari y desaparezca con ambos en un as de luz blanca dejando al otro par con el ojo cuadrado._

_Un Shikamaru algo desconcertado comienza a reír por lo bajo sacando de onda a la chica- valla ese Naruto nunca cambiara le encanta llamar la atención-dice el Nara mientras toma de su bolsillo ninja una píldora de soldado para tragársela en el acto seguido recuperando su Chakra y energía-valla le daré las gracias a Chouji enserio me salvo al darme esto antes de empezar el torneo-dice poniéndose en posición de batalla._

_-Tranquilo pelo pincho esto no durara mucho-dice la chica comenzando a agitar el abanico, haciendo que Shikamaru reaccione y comience a mandar más y más Chakra a sus pies para quedarse hay pegado mientras toma la posición de sus manos para pensar mientras la chica realiza su técnica- Fuuton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu (técnica de viento : Hoz Comadreja)- al gritarlo y agitar fuertemente su abanico se ve cómo sale un remolino hacia Shikamaru quien simplemente recibe los cortes sin levantarse de la rama del árbol ni un milímetro._

_-Valla veo que mis técnicas normales no servirán contra ti pelo pincho así que solo incrementare la fuerza de mi jutsu-dice sonriendo pero nota que Shikamaru se sigue sin mover se su sitio y posición a pesar de todos los cortes en su piel causando la molestia de la rubia._

_-"si pudiese capturarla con mi Kagemane no jutsu podría ganar pero tengo 2 inconvenientes no tengo suficiente luz y se dará cuenta de mi plan ya que ha visto mi técnica no una sino 2 veces Mendokusei, podría intentar quemar un poco la copa de los árboles para que me den luz y me proporcionen sombra solo espero que no vea mi plan" _

– _pensando el Nara en el tiempo que la chica le lanzaba el ataque, al poco después abre sus ojos y ve a la chica._

_-oye cabeza de piña ya piensas pelear o seguirás pensando todo el día- dice burlándose de él._

_-aunque eres muy Mendokusei creo que es hora de empezar – dice sacando un kunai de su bolsillo y arrojándolo hacia ella quien lo esquiva fácilmente- valla pensé que eras más listo chico- dice la oji verde pero al voltear ve como el kunai llevaba un sello explosivo logrando saltar y esquivar por poco la explosión pero haciendo que la parte superior de árbol caiga dando algo más de iluminación._

_-Valla pinchos lo has hecho bien pero aun no es suficiente dice mientras repite su jutsu y agitando el abanico lo pronuncia- Fuuton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu-pero se ve como el tornado sale con el doble de fuerza causando que Shikamaru gruña y brinque intentado evadir el Jutsu pero fallando quedando atrapado en el tornado que lo saca volando por encima de las copas de los árboles._

_-kuso no me distraje y no volví a adherirme con mi Chakra me lleva – dice visualizando el campo de batalla dándose cuenta de algo- "eso es lo tengo esta partida es mía solo debo volver a tierra y empezare mi plan"- al terminar su pensamiento se ve como un manchón de color blanco o plateado con tintes rosas y azules lo atrapan en el aire, el chico al voltear a ver de quien se trataba observa a Maya Natsume sonriéndole._

_-valla chico debes de ser un amigo del hermano de Sora-dice la chica dejando confundido a Shikamaru y preguntándose de quien habla._

_-De quien me hablas no conozco ningún Sora-dice el Nara viéndola a los ojos-_

_-jajajaj es cierto pero debes conocer a su hermano si no mal me parece recordar su nombre es Naruto-dice la peli plateada viéndolo._

_-¿Naruto con hermano? Habrá tiempo para que me lo explique con calma pero ahora le quiero pedir un favor-dice el Nara viendo que comenzaban ya el descenso._

_-dime chico ¿Qué necesitas? –dice mientras intenta ayudarlo a aterrizar._

_-lánceme detrás de esa chica donde se ve el árbol cortado-dice el chico viendo la respuesta a sus problema, mientras la chica observa la parte derribada como por una explosión- bien es una rara petición pero al cliente lo que pida- dice la chica mientras lo toma de la muñeca y gira con algo de fuerza proyectándolo hacia lo que queda del tronco explotado, haciendo que el estratega usando una vuelta en el aire caiga sobre la rama y haciendo el sello de la rata y diga el jutsu característico de su familia- Kagemane no Jutsu (Jutsu: Posesión de Sombra) - comenzando a extender su sombra hacia una distraída Temari, que recuperaba el aliento después de usar tanta fuerza en su jutsu, cayendo sin mucho esfuerzo en la técnica del Nara._

_-Pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con mi cuerpo? no puedo moverlo- dice la chica tratando de mover libremente su cuerpo, causando que su respuesta llegue de inmediato- te tengo atrapada con mi posesión de sombra-dice el Nara comenzando a hacer algunos movimientos causando que ella los haga igual._

_-Pero mi Jutsu te dio de lleno deberías estar de menos fuera de combate- dice la chica desesperada._

_-me esperaba ya ese Jutsu pero me distraje un momento así que volé por el aire pero no fue muy difícil esquivar las corrientes cortantes pero tuve un poco de ayuda a la hora de volver- dice el chico mientras señala a la recién llegada haciendo que la chica imite el movimiento- dale las gracias a ella, ella fue quien me ayudo a regresar y vencerte-dice el chico mientras hace que Temari tome su abanico y se golpeó la cabeza con el dejándola K.O._

_-Valla chico veo que eres muy listo-dice la Natsume sonriéndole-podrá ser pero esto es muy Mendokusei- dice el Nara causando una pequeña risa de la chica- no importa tenemos que alcanzar al baka de mi compañero quien sabe en que tantos líos se habrá metido-dice imaginándose al rubio rodeado de enemigos._

_-Hey tranquilo chico no le pasara nada una amiga lo estará cuidando muy bien así que tu y yo será mejor regresar a la aldea necesitaremos de tu Jutsu para terminar con esta guerra-dice sonriendo mientras le estira la mano al chico de cabellos negros._

_-No me gustaría dejar solo al atolondrado de mi amigo pero tienes razón y aunque suene muy Mendokusei debemos terminar con esta guerra para que Naruto y su equipo tengan un hogar al cual regresar-dice tomando otra píldora y tomando la mano de la chica mientras desaparecen en un tornado de pétalos de distintas flores._

_-Mientras la batalla de Shikamaru ocurría mas adelante-_

_Se observa a un Naruto siendo guiado por el lobo y junto al rubio-albino se halla su compañera de equipo la pelos de chicle, quien veía al rubio con mayor intensidad, ya que por mas que lo intentaba no lograba comprender que le había pasado al perdedor que recordaba hace un mes y que apenas y tenia un jutsu aparte del Kage bunshin no jutsu y por mucho los jutsus enseñados en la academia, mas ahora era un misterio además de que ahora, todo él era distinto desde el cabello y todo, sin duda alguna ella no conocía mas a este Uzumaki, y así armándose de valor se atrevió a preguntar._

_-oye Naruto-habla la chica algo distante y preocupada._

_-si dime Sakura ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta el chico mientras genera un Kage bunshin que simplemente se queda atrás en una rama meditando junto a las 3 espada que clavo al ser invocado, causando mayor confusión y curiosidad en Sakura._

_-bueno sin ofenderte pero enserio ¿Cómo fue que te volviste tan fuerte en un solo mes? Si antes no eras más que un cabeza de chorlito buscando llamar la atención-dice la chica viéndolo y esperando algún reclamo mas este nunca llego, mas lo que vio le sorprendió el Uzumaki voltio y le sonrió._

_-pues fue gracias a mi extraña familia- doce el sennin riendo un poco._

_-creí que eras huérfano-le dice la pelos pintados viéndolo._

_-lo mismo creí Sakura, lo mismo creí, mas un día llegaron, hace un mes de esto y se ofrecieron a cuidar de mi y me entrenaron, así que sin piedad desde el amanecer hasta entrada la noche entrene arduamente con ellos, peor también hubo alguien mas mi estúpido y pervertido padrino-dice riendo al recordar a Jiraiya que casualmente mientras estaba luchando con ninjas de Otto estornuda._

_-¿tu padrino?-pregunta confundida y cada vez más y más preguntas salen en su cabeza._

_-si por un libro que el escribió mis padres decidieron darme el nombre que tengo lose es raro y si preguntas quienes fueron mis padres tal vez te lo cuente algún día- dice riendo mientras el lobo que escuchaba todo solo niega con la cabeza mientras continua el recorrido, mientras Sakura solo queda con mas dudas y frustración al saber que no sacara nada del Rubio- Albino._

_-atentos chicos huelo 2 Chakras adelante uno es familiar el otro hule a madera y veneno-dice el lobo causando que Naruto haga memoria y recordar al titiritero de Suna._

_- esta bien unos es de ese tal Kankuro y el otro de ¿Quién es Tracker? –pregunta el gennin a el lobo._

_El lobo comienza a oler mas aun tratando de identificarlo hasta que logra captar la esencia en el aire haciéndolo reír – jejeje es una amiga de tu hermano seguro te sonara conocida cuando la veas – al terminar de decir esto el Rubio-Albo se tranquilizo y sonrío ante esto y si ya de por sí la peli rosa estaba confundida sobre su compañero esto la dejo peor que cosmo en un convención de genios._

_Al llegar a donde se encontraban las presencias, se alcanzaba a notar signos de combate hojas quemadas algunos arboles negros con agujas clavadas y mas cosas, pero al ver hacia las 2 presencias, el rubio se quedo algo pasmado y sonrojado, ya había escuchado historias de ella cabellos rojos como el fuego unos ojos rojos haciéndole juego a esos cabellos que pareciesen lanzar llamas, cargando en un costado de ella una katana y forrada totalmente en una gabardina, por lo que el rubio podía apreciar tenia el cuerpo de una niña pero al mismo tiempo un aire de madurez y ternura que el rubio no sabia que pasaba con su corazón que parecía querer salírsele desbocado._

_-Valla hasta que llegan si que se tardaron-dice la chica mientras señala a su lado al marionetista totalmente amarrado amordazado e inconsciente- jejeje me aburrí tanto que me divertí con este chico lastima que apenas es un novato no aguanto mucho-dice con una sonrisa algo sádica y burlona._

_-No cambias nada Shana-chan-dice el lobo deteniéndose y haciendo que se detengan los otros 2._

_-¡Cállate! Sabes que detesto eso de chan no soy ninguna niña-dice la chica para observar detrás del lobo y ver a sus acompañantes- y ¿ellos? ¿Quiénes son?-dice confundida viendo al albo que por algún motivo le parecía familiar y a la peli rosa que se preguntaba si sería su cabello natural._

_-oh vamos de menos a uno de ellos sé que puedes adivinar quien es no es difícil solo observa atentamente-al decir esto el lobo, la pelirroja comienza a observar a nuestro héroe detenidamente, dese su cabello blanco y largo los ojos como un lobo su piel algo bronceada, además de una musculatura bastante aceptable, pero lo que llamo mas la atención fueron la 2 espadas que traía junto a la buster sword, la espada que usa Sora y la que usa su hermana, así solo le dejaba una conclusión._

_-valla pero si es el Outouto de Sora valla se ve bien así-dice sonriendo y así como en una chispa de fuego aparece frente a el- hola Naruto-kun mi nombre es Shinetoto no Shana –dice sonriéndole y causando el sonrojo de este y la furia de la peli rosa.}_

_-"Quien se cree esa zorra e insinuársele así a nuestro Naruto-kun"- gritaba mentalmente el inner de la peli rosa causando el asentimiento de esta._

_-Mucho gusto Shana-san como dijiste mi nombre es Naruto, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, hermano menor Sora Namikaze y Rin Namikaze-dice el rubio extendiendo su mano aun algo sonrojado pero sonriente._

_-valla se nota que te educo Rin hasta con propiedad hablas pero aun así un gusto Dana-dice sonriendo y estrechando su mano de una forma tan rápida aprovechando el shock de Naruto para desaparecer y aparecer junto a Kankuro, para tomarlo y echárselo al hombro, y desapareciendo y apareciendo junto a Naruto y dándole un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos después y no se te ocurra perder Dana-dice desapareciendo en un remolino de fuego ante la risa, shock y furia de cada uno de los 3 presentes._

_-eso fue raro Dattebayo- grita el rubio muy aturdido mientras el lobo estaba atacado de la risa._

_-esa mujer nunca cambiara sigue siendo tan loca como la ultima vez que la vio tu hermano-dice el lobo para después recuperarse-ok chicos no mas juegos tenemos que alcanzar al chico de la arena y a ese idiota arrogante que tienen por compañero- dice serio dando un brinco y comenzando su desplazamiento, seguido del el otro par uno muy confundido y la otra muy rabiosa._

_-¿Qué paso chica celosa?- dice el lobo guía haciendo enojar más a la pelirrosa y causando el sonrojo de esta y el regresar al mundo del rubio._

_-Ya Tracker déjala en paz ella me lo dijo muchas veces no le gusto ni le gustare-dice serio pero no mostraba tristeza si no calma._

_-Ok ok la dejare ahora sigamos huelo sangre y no es precisamente del niño de la arena-dice el lobo comenzando a brincar, dejando preocupados a lo otros 2 que comenzaron a brincar._

_-Naruto crees que e encuentre bien Sasuke-kun?-dice la pelirrosa algo desconcertada por la actitud anterior del rubio-albo._

_-eso espero Sakura, pero conociéndolo, debió hacer alguna locura debemos apresurarnos-dice el Uzumaki aumentando la velocidad con el lobo dejando a Sakura muy atrás._

_-¿seguro que usaras eso Naruto?-le pregunta muy seriamente el lobo mientras cae en otra rama y continua brincando._

_-no queda de otra ese Tanuki para mi desgracias es de arena traducción es de tipo Donton o eso pienso y no soy como Sasuke-baka no poseo Raiton, aun, recuerda que solo alcance a despertar segunda naturaleza y es Suiton-dice el Namikaze menor muy serio viendo adelante y sintiendo cada vez con mas fuerza la presencia de Gaara y una muy débil que no podía ser otra que Sasuke._

_-Pero Sora-san te enseño transformación de la naturaleza avanzada según me dijo el jefe-dice el lobo esquivando algunas ramas mientras comienza el conteo en su mente-"30 segundos para llegar"- piensa el lobo._

_-si pero solo tengo 2 jutsus y después de ambos terminare agotado, tendré que usar mi otra estrategia-dice sacando de su espalda la Buster Sword._

_-¿no iras a revelarla tan pronto? ¿O si?-dice el lobo con una cara que parecía asombro._

_-casos desesperados medidas desesperadas-dice el rubio sonriendo brincando con el arma en una sola mano como si no pesase nada- bien amigo agradezco tu ayuda pero es hora de que te vallas lo que hare necesitare la ayuda de jazmín-chan-dice el rubio sonriendo mientras el lobo voltea a sonreírle._

_-mas te vale patearle el trasero a ese mapache o mi jefe nos come seguro, suerte Naruto e intenta regresar de una pieza-dice el lobo despareciendo en un tornado como de hielo y nieve dejando al rubio sonriente quien se detiene un momento viendo desde lejos la situación._

_Lo que veía no le gustaba nada, un Sasuke muy malherido sobre un árbol cubriéndolo unas marcas negras que a Naruto le dio asco al sentir la energía, se notaban muchos cortes a lo largo del cuerpo de peli negro, una herida aun sangrante a lo largo de su ojo derecho, mientras trataba de ponerse en pie con una mirada psicópata, mientras en otro árbol de mayor tamaño nota a un Gaara a medio convertir (ya saben la mitad del cuerpo y una garra convertida) pareciendo que todo se unía a la calabaza gigante que llevaba en la espalda, teniendo una sonrisa demencial que al rubio solo causaba calosfríos._

_-Esto parece de un cuento de terror de esos que me contaba Sora-nisan para tratar de asustarme cuando descansábamos en el bosque de la mansión, pobre Sasuke-baka parece que perdió su amado ojo Sharingan- Naruto solo se queda algo triste al ver esto para comenzar los sellos para la el Kuchiyose no jutsu- Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Yōsei no shukufuku (técnica de invocación: bendición del hada)- al terminar la técnica con el ya conocido corte en el dedo y golpe en el suelo, una explosión de humo, de la nube se logra distinguir como una figura humanoide pareciendo flotar en el aire._

_-oh pero si no es otro que Naruto-chan, ¿Cómo estas Naruto-chan? Y ¿Por qué traes tu modo sennin activo?-dice lo que parece una joven de cabello rojizo hasta el cuello y unas hermosas alas color carmín que parecieran estar hechas de cristal vistiendo un vestido igual rojo algo atrevido._

_-jejeje hola Jazmín-chan estamos en muchos problemas Konoha esta en problemas y solo queda una solución y necesito tu ayuda-dice el rubio mostrando su espada._

_-Naruto-chan estas loco apenas y lograste salir bien la vez pasada y ni Marina ni Ailin esperaban que lo repitieses de hecho siguen preocupadas por ti-dice el hada viéndolo muy detenidamente con pura cara de angustia._

_-Jazmín-chan sabes estoy de acuerdo que es muy peligroso pero por Sasuke y mi aldea peleare, además no pienso morir antes de volver el Hokage mas grande que se haya visto nunca es una promesa Dattebayo-dice sonriéndole al Hada que lo mira aun dudosa pero con mas seguridad._

_-confiare en ti Naruto y mas cuando sonríes así me cuesta no creerte, pero antes ese Uchiha lo desaprovecho tu no lo haga Naruto-chan- dice la chica extendiendo su brazo y apareciendo una pequeña luz color rojo y acercándose a Naruto lo besa en los labios suavemente, causando el súper sonrojo del Uzumaki solo comparable al de Hinata, al separarse el Hada el joven comenzó a sentir mucho dolor en su ojo y mordiendo su chamarra para callar su dolor cierra fuertemente los ojos, unos segundos después abre sus ojos y en el derecho se puede observar un ojo de color rojo como con 2 comas._

_-esto podría ayudarte a controlar lo que viene por favor Naruto intenta no recibir mucho daño-dice el hada retrocediendo para iluminarse- Shinseina geijutsu: Kokoro kara no ken (arte sagrado: espada sincera)-al terminar de decir esto se envuelve en una luz dorada que comienza a volar hacia la espada del Uzumaki y al tocarla queda igual pero se nota una pequeña como espada templaría muy pequeña incrustada en la base de esta._

_-eso si duele ttebayo-dice el rubio algo adolorido de su ojo derecho y tomando la espada con firmeza se da cuenta también que logra ver todo colores mas vivos, el Chakra de lo 2 que se hayan enfrente de el-espera ¿como que puedo ver su Chakra?-al ver esto toma la espada y usándola como espejo observa como en su ojo derecho se halla el tan distintivo dojutsu de los Uchiha el Sharingan._

_-Ahora entiendo a que se refería espero que tenga razón si no estamos perdidos- dice para si el rubio para observar de nuevo el campo de batalla y ver que Sasuke había sido capturado y estaba siendo ya oprimido por la arena-estúpido bakasuke será mejor hacerlo ahora o de plano morirá y eso no seria bueno Dattebayo-dice el rubio para comenzar a mandar Chakra al arma para comenzar esta a brillar de color rojo- Āto saigo no ken: yaban'na ken no ikenie (ultimo arte de espada: espada salvaje Sacrifar )-diciendo esto el rubio comienza a despedir un Chakra color rojo ya conocido el Kyubi, mientras Naruto adoptaba sus características salvajes perdiendo con esto su modo sennin, mientras la espada se comienza a convertir (por favor en google imágenes pongan espada Sacrifar no sabría bien como describirla)_

_-¡Ahora morirás! –Gritaba Gaara sumamente feliz y algo psicópata mientras oprimía mas y mas su garra haciendo gritar a Sasuke –eso muere para probar mi existencia-dice apretando el cuerpo de Sasuke al grado de comenzar a destrozar sus huesos._

_-no … no ...me rendiré…. soy un Uchiha… soy … la …elite-dice el moreno comenzando a perder el conocimiento, cuando siente de un momento a otro como si cayera, al abrir lo mas que puedes sus ojos nota a Naruto parado frente a él sosteniendo la espada Sacrifar, mas se da cuenta de sus cambios- ¿Qué.. Haces… dobe… esta… es… mi… mi… pelea?- dice muy adolorido._

_-cierra la boca pedazo de animal esta pelea se termino cuando te capturo Idiota-dice un Naruto con una forma algo demoniaca y voz muy profunda- quédate quieto tarado y aprende como se debe pelear-dice Naruto lanzándose a Gaara._

_-eres un maldito te mostrare que es el sufrimiento y probare mi existencia-dice Gaara reformando su garra que había sido cortada por nuestro rubio héroe- tu debes morir madre quiere tu sangre-dice aun mas sádico comenzando a convertir su otro brazo también._

_-calla hijo de mami te cerrare tu pútrida boca a golpes- dice lanzándose con la espada en mano y golpeando al pelirrojo solo para ser detenido por una garra de este, después de ver el choque el rubio simplemente salta sobre el Tanuki para soltar un golpe descendente, pero es detenido por algo que ni el espero una cola hecha de Chakra y arena- oh veo que Mazakon-chan (hijito de mami) tiene varios trucos escondidos pero que crees yo igual idiota- dice el rubio algo salvaje dejando ver tras de el 3 colas hechas de Chakra-¿lo vez?- dice en forma burlona._

_-eres un maldito ahora mas que nunca deseo bañarme con tu sangre porque sé que tu eres igual a mi-dice sonriendo de forma maniática comenzando a lanzar varios golpes con sus garras, mientras Naruto esquivaba con algo de facilidad, mientras los ataques comenzaban a ser mas fuertes y rápidos y comenzando a causarle ya algunos daños al rubio salvaje._

_-veo que Mazakon-chan si sabía pelear y no eran puras estupideces-dice haciendo que Gaara se termine de enfurecer y comience a terminar su transformación gritando algo que dejo extrañado al rubio- Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Jutsu: Sueño Fingido) – al decir esto se ve como Gaara queda como dormido pero la arena lo comienza a envolver por completo, dejando al final un muy gigantesco mapache, pero en la frente de este aparece un Gaara de la cintura hacia arriba._

_-oh mierda mierda carajo sabía que debí dejarme de hacer el buenazo y acabarlo rápido-_

_dice el Rubio viendo al Tanuki gigantesco._

_-Fūton: Renkūdan (Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire) – al decir esto el rubio solo observa al gran animal respirar hondamente y disparar una gran bola de viento que comenzó a arrasar con todo y además yendo en dirección hacia él._

_-Ok el Tanuki-chan (mapachito) quiere jugar rudo entonces así será- comienza una rápida secuencia de sellos y pronuncia-Yaban'na sutairu: Sensō no bōei (estilo bestial: defensa de guerra) -dice el rubio mientras pareciese que la espada absorbiese las colas de Chakra, comenzando a formar alrededor de el una esfera de energía de color rojo anaranjado, pero resultando ser la técnica de aire mas fuerte y logrando pasar la barrera del rubio logra sacarlo despedido muy lejos y con el la espada que vuelve a su forma original y la pequeña espada en ella desaparece en una bola de humo y reaparece en su forma original aunque se nota cansada._

_-valla Naruto-chan soportamos mas de lo normal en la forma salvaje jijijji eres único pero se me agoto mi energía lo mas que puedo hacer por ti es curarte-dice la hermosa hada viendo como el rubio se reincorpora poniendo la espada de vuelta en su espalda._

_-No Jazmín cura a bakasuke yo me hare cargo no te preocupes aun me queda suficiente Chakra para un ultimo round te prometo que todo saldrá bien Dattebayo-dice el rubio al ver la cara de preocupación de la chica que solo asiente antes de poner su mano al frente de ella y soplar dejando libre un polvo de color rojo que va hacia el Uchiha sanándolo como si nunca hubiese pasado nada incluso sanando su Sharingan perdido para sorpresa del rubio que aun poseía el suyo en el ojo derecho._

_-jijijiji solo fue un pequeño obsequio que tiene que ver con la energía de las hadas por así decirlo lo copie y se lo volví a poner por tu petición de curarlo y ningún hada que se respete dejaría esa cuenca vacía- dice sonriendo y viendo sonreír a la chica sonríe el también para calmarla, mientras se escucha el rugido del Tanuki- te deseo lo mejor Naruto-chan-dice desapareciendo en una nube de humo._

_-bien como diría One-san ya es tiempo de patear traseros demoniacos-dice haciendo de nuevo secuencia de sellos de invocación para morder su pulgar y azotar la mano en el suelo- Kuchiyose no jutsu: Shiro Ryu (técnica de invocación: dragón blanco) –al decirlo aparece un dragón occidental o Rumano de color blanco brillante de unos 4 metros de alto y unos 8 de largo de punta a cola – hola Viscol dice el rubio mostrando ya cansancio._

_-Naruto ¿Qué sucede? ¿Para que me invocas?- dice el dragón con voz cavernosa pero tranquila._

_-hay guerra y debemos encargarnos de el Mapache gigante de por halla-dice señalando a un tanuki que parece buscar al rubio, quien solo sonríe ante el asentimiento del dragón y así poniendo la posición del Kage bunshin pronuncia "kai" y vuelve a su modo sennin._

_-entonces hagámoslo Naruto y probemos que tanto has crecido-dice el dragón bajando la cabeza para que el rubio la monte lo que hace de inmediato, y alzando vuelo comienzan a ver al Tanuki que comenzaba a preparar la bala viento de nuevo._

_-hay que detener ese ataque antes que lo lance, hazlo ahora Viscol-dice el rubio apuntando con los dedos hacia el Tanuki, obedeciendo el dragón abre la boca y comienza a lanzar una fuerte ventisca que comienza a congelar todo y detiene el ataque del mapache, que comienza a sacudirse la nieve de encima._

_-bien hecho Viscol por favor protege a mis compañeros me hare cargo ahora-dice el rubio saltando hacia el mapache gigante con ambos puños retraídos- protégelos con tu vida por favor viscol esto no se como salga-dice sonriéndole mientras el dragón vuela hacia el Uchiha y se lo hecha al lomo mientras ve llegar a una pelirrosa y la agarra con los dientes ante el miedo y furia de la peli chicle._

_-bien ya es hora por favor que lo que me enseñaron me sirva ahora-dice comenzando secuencia de sellos y retrayendo los brazo- Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu (Elemento Hielo: Ráfaga del Dragón Negro)- al terminar de decirlo se ve como salen una especie de dragones de color negro de los brazos del rubio que impactan al Tanuki dejándolo muy debilitado, mostrando algunas faltas de extremidades como la mitad de su garra derecha o partes de cuerpo en general muy dañadas dejándolo bastante susceptible a cualquier ataque- si esa cosa apareció cuando Gaara durmió entonces habrá que despertarlo-dice sonriendo siniestramente mientras se ve como el Tanuki tarda en regresa al combate ya que el tornado causado por los dragones lo había logrado dejar al descubierto._

_-hora de despertar ¡GAAARAA!- dice cayendo con el puño extendido hacia el durmiente Gaara que recibió el impacto directo despertando de golpe y haciendo que el monstruoso Shukaku regrese dentro de Gaara._

_-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunta débil pero firmemente Gaara mientras cae al lado del rubio_

_-solo lo que debía de hacer por mi aldea-dice el rubio cayendo algo torpe pero bien y yendo a Gaara que callo igual._

_-Dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué no tienes tu orgullo? Somos armas para eso fuimos creados-dice Gaara con un gran resentimiento en su voz._

_- Yo no pensé en tener algo tan importante como el orgullo pero ahora puedo decir y afirmar con sinceridad que mi orgullo son mis camaradas, mis amigos-dice sonriendo ayudándolo a levantarse para sorpresa del pelirrojo._

_-¿Por qué me ayudas?-dice el jinchuriki del ichibi no Shukaku._

_-por que somos hermanos de cierta forma y te puedo entender tu tal vez no tienes un amigo aun pero sabes yo seré tu primer amigo-dice sonriendo haciendo que Gaara sonría un poco y caiga inconsciente- valla creo que se agotó su…-el rubio no termina la frase cuando el cae junto con el pelirrojo al piso totalmente desmayado, mientras una sombra en forma de dragón desciende sobre el rubio y el pelirrojo._

_-Horas después en Konoha en la oficina de Hokage-_

_-Esta vez si que la hemos librado ¿no cree sensei? – pregunta un Jiraiya cansado y recostado sobre el sofá de la oficina._

_-así es Jiraiya, pero no importa esta ciudad se levantara mas fuerte que antes-dice el viejo Hokage viendo por la ventana como comenzaba la limpieza del pueblo._

_-Si no fuera por ese trio quien sabe lo que hubiese pasado- dice el gamma saninn comenzando a caer dormido._

_-asi es los 3 sacrificaron mucho y por los informes médicos no se ve bien, Sora presenta una grave ceguera además de ardor al moldear Chakra, cuando revisaron sus conductos parecían que se hubiesen quemado con veneno o algo, están en un estado casi inutilizable por un tiempo, por otro lado Rin se halla en coma tiene quemaduras de muy alta gravedad en su pierna derecha y parece que aun después de recuperarse quedara imposibilitada durante unos meses al igual que Sora, y por ultimo tenemos a Naruto-dice el Hokage rememorando._

_-ese chico si que nos dio una gran sorpresa además del combate contra el Hyuga invocar al gran lobo blanco Fenrir, proteger las tribuna y las personas que podía de la villa con sus clones además aparte, se enfrento a un jinchuriki transformado y mostro el poder para proteger a muchos-dice el sannin recobrando algo de vida._

_-si lose tengo reportes de Narutos yendo y viniendo de un lado al otro ayudando desde civiles a shinobis, pero el reporte que mas me exalta es su reporte medico, estará imposibilitado de su brazo derecho por una semana aun con el zorro curándolo, esta con una extenuación física y mental como si hubiese peleado por 30 días y noches sin descanso, pero algo que se guardo como secreto es su ojo derecho, es un Sharingan-dice el viejo ahora si despertando a Jiraiya que voltea a ver muy impresionado._

_-pero sensei Naruto no es un Uchiha ni su sangre pinta tener ascendencia de los Uchiha-dice Jiraiya bastante confundido._

_-Así es Jiraiya- sensei pero recuerde que poseemos el contrato de la hadas- dice un Sora entrando en muletas, varias vendas en el cuerpo pero la mas resaltante es la que se halla en alrededor de sus ojos. _

_-Sora-baka que haces aquí deberías estar en el hospital recuperándote del uso del Keiton-le dice Jiraiya yendo hacía el mas este simplemente entra a la oficina como si viese- y ¿Cómo rayos puedes moverte sin caerte si estas siego?-dice aun mas exasperado el Sannin ayudando a sentarse al invocador de lobos._

_-Es fácil para mi sensei por entrenar tanto con los lobos puedo guiarme por el olfato o el sonido o sentir las cosas mas fuerte de lo normal por eso no tengo problemas tan graves-dice sonriendo mientras se termina de sentar mostrando una mueca de dolor._

_-Sora-kun explícanos por favor ¿como fue eso del contrato con las hadas? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver con el ojo Sharingan de Naruto?-dice el Hokage con suma curiosidad sacando su pipa de un cajón y sentándose en su silla para encender la pipa y calar hondo el tabaco._

_-es fácil Hiruzen-san como sabe algunas invocaciones usan distintos tipos de energía como el caso de la natural pero cuando llegas a un control de la naturaleza tan avanzado como las hadas, lo entiendes, la capacidad de ser unas con la tierra misma recurriendo a la "magia" siendo que es manipulación natural mucho mayor que la de los sapos de Jiraiya-sensei-dice Sora sonriendo mientras se comienza a recostar lentamente en sofá._

_-Osea ¿estas diciendo que las Hadas son capaces de copiar los kekei genkai?- dice un muy exaltado, mientras el Hokage se le amenazaba por caérsele la pipa._

_-Si y no, según lo que se y por lo que entendido, las hadas para poder hacer eso tienen varias condiciones, la primera ser invocador de su clan, creo que esa es obvia, la segunda en caso de ser un kekei genkai el cuerpo u órgano deben de ser frescos, solo pueden ser miembros cercenados en caso de trasplante y en caso de pasarlo a un nuevo usuario, debe ser un cuerpo fallecido con no mas de 2 días para el trasplante, pueden resucitar un cuerpo con no mas de una hora de deceso, pero en caso de que por decir falte un miembro en el cuerpo pueden simplemente como copiarlo ósea regenerarlos, lose ni yo entiendo muy bien el funcionamiento de su "magia" solo sé que es muy útil para entrenamientos de tipo suicida-dice riendo causando dolor en su cuerpo, pero al no ver no podía apreciar las caras de asombro del Hokage y del Gamma Sannin._

_-entonces si entendí bien y por lo que explico Sasuke, el perdió su ojo al ser arrancado por Gaara, dice que Naruto invoco una chica que según el parecía débil e inservible y se convirtió en un pequeña espada que se combino con la espada de Naruto según dijo su nombre es Sacrifar lo rescato y después de que Naruto le insultase cosa que él lo personal no me lo puedo creer siempre se dicen cosas pero dice que esta vez se comportaba muy salvaje pero que ya no alcanzo a ver más callo desmayado, entonces suponiendo lo extra en algún momento de la pelea el hada inserto el Sharingan faltante de Sasuke en Naruto y esta misma hada debió curar a Sasuke incluido su ojo-Dice el Hokage tratando de atar cabos._

_-es lo más probable que haya sucedido pero me impresiona que Naruto dominara aunque fuera por un corto periodo aquella espada-dice sonriendo y adelantándose a lo que tal vez irían a preguntar sus escuchas- la espada Sacrifar es una de las 3 formas de aquella espada tan grande y pesada que carga Naruto, a diferencia de las otras formas esta libera su parte sin sentimientos dejándolo solo con el deseo de batalla, el problema viene con mister Kyubi , al no haber emociones permite que controle una parte de él, causando que si lograse dominar la espada seria alguien sumamente salvaje aunque hasta donde recuerdo dominaba sin problemas 2 colas del Kyubi-dice tratando de recordar._

_-según Sasuke vio 3 colas de energía él, las atribuyo a la espada y exige que se le enseñe todo lo que se le enseño a Naruto-dice Jiraiya comenzando a escribir en un libro distinto al conocido de notas pervertidas._

_-entonces para eso le dio el ojo Jazmín-chan para el control de una cola mas-dice riendo causando dolor- verán la espadas que cargamos están forjadas por 2 clanes distintos la Masamune que cargo es forjada con los colmillos de Fenrir, pose 3 formas distintas igual cuando lo combino con la invocación de los lobos correcta que en este caso sería Kriger, el de Rin-chan es entregada de las escamas de los dragones o mejor dicho de Tiamat-sama, tiene sus 3 formas únicas y al combinarse con la invocación correcta se liberan en el caso de ella seria inimă, y la espada de Naruto está hecha de las lagrimas y del manto de Ashley-sama, y su activador para cada forma son distintas estas no las puedo comentar como promesa pero en fin el costo que pago Naruto por el uso de tan salvaje y poderosa arma fue su brazo tardara en sanar pero estará bien y como si nada , pero regresando al tema central, si las leyendas eran ciertas y el Sharingan podía controla al Kyubi por que no intentarlo por eso se lo dio a Naruto-dice sintiéndose orgulloso de su pequeño hermano._

_-ahora lo entiendo entonces ¿Qué recomiendas hacer sensei?-pregunta Jiraiya terminando sus notas con una sonrisa de orgullo al pensar que uno de sus pupilos este logrando tan alto novel tan pronto._

_-primero que nada debemos esperar a que despierte Naruto-kun y después dar los correspondientes ascensos a Chunin y los Chunins que ayudaron en la guerra a Jounins, además debemos preparar la ceremonia de defunción de los ninjas y aldeanos que fallecieron en este ataque-Dice el Hokage dando una larga y tranquila calada a su pipa._

_-Pues tendrás que proceder con la ceremonia Fúnebre Naru-chan no despertara dentro de una semana si bien nos va, aunque conociéndolo ya debe estar despierto pidiendo comida sobre todo ramen aunque por las dudas yo recomiendo proseguir con la ceremonia sin meterlo y para ti Hiruzen-san mi recomendación seria que ya deberías retirarte esto fue demasiado para ti-dice en el sofá como viendo el techo._

_-Si sensei ya estas viejo para esto ¿por qué no buscas tú remplazo?-dice Jiraiya viendo a su sensei._

_Suspirando y viendo el tencho el Hokage deja su amada pipa en su base especial- los 2 tienen razón estoy muy viejo ya para esto, mas sin embargo no hay nadie tan apto para el puesto que no sean tú y tu hermana Sora o Jiraiya-dice Sarutobi retirando su sombrero de su cabeza dejando ver su calva mientras comienza a acariciar sus sienes._

_-lo siento Hiruzen-san pero mi hermana y yo no es que no respetemos el puesto pero nos gusta más estar en servicio activo que mandar-dice Sora sonriendo tranquilo._

_- y yo no puedo Sensei sabes que debo mantener mi red de espionaje en todas las naciones ninja y mas-dice el Gama Sennin poniendo su mano en su barbilla- pero hay una persona más aparte de mi la ultima Sannin-dice Jiraiya recordando su viejo equipo._

_-Pero Jiraiya ella no ha estado en Konoha desde hace mas de 10 años-Dice el Hokage con notable cara de sorpresa._

_-así es sensei pero ya es tiempo de que afronte su pasado y regrese aquí a Konoha-Le dice el Sannin bastante serio para él._

_-oigan si hablan de Tsunade Senju es maestra de mi hermana hasta donde se asi que por qué no simplemnte le dicen que mi hermana necesita ayuda con la curación del elemento Kuraiton y listo-dice Sora con tal tranquilidad y calma que hace que los otros 2 presentes volteen a verlo como bicho raro._

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA- es todo lo que se escuchaba por parte de Jiraiya mientras el Hokage trataba de contener su risa- valla chico ustedes nunca paran de asombrarnos enserio son un misterio enserio que todos los Namikaze son raros jajajajaj –continua leyendo ante el asentimiento del viejo Sarutobi y la leve risa de Jiraiya._

_-pues ya no habiendo más que decir partiré de inmediato tras ella sensei, pero me gustaría poder llevarme a Naruto de viaje para continuar entrenándolo-dice Jiraiya muy feliz listo para partir._

_-no es que me oponga Jiraiya pero…-es interrumpido el Sandaime por un Sora que se levantaba ya de el sofá._

_-Si Naruto saliese ahorita de viaje solo moriría Jiraiya-sensei y te consta que debes esperar solo deja que el Kyubi haga su trabajo además estoy seguro de donde aparecerá Tsunade-dice el Rubio dejando a ambos impresionado._

_-¿donde aparecerá según tu criterio Sora-chan?-pregunta algo conmocionado e intrigado la sombra de fuego._

_-cierto dilo gaki ¿donce aparecera? Si ni mas expertos espias lo saben-dice Jiraiya algo indigando y orgulloso del joven._

_-oh vamos no hay que ser un genio para recordar que Tsunade-san es mejor conocida como la "legendaria perdedora", y claro esa pasión desmedida por apostar y perder todo así que díganme ambos ¿que pasara en 2 semanas en la ciudad Tanzaku?-dice sonriendo aun sin ver la cara de vergüenza y apenamiento de ambos._

_-El gran torneo de pokar de Hi no Kuni –respoden ambos también desepcionados por no haberlo imaginado._

_- en efecto y estoy más que seguro que estará ahí si salen la próxima semana llegaran a tiempo y con calma a la ciudad Tanzaku y le daremos tiempo a mi otouto a que se recupere-dice el joven caminando y llegando a su maestro que lo toma por un brazo y lo ayuda mejor-Gracias Sensei-dice en un murmuro el joven que no alcanza a percibir la sonrisa de Jiraiya._

_-bien sin más por ahora la misión de traer a Tsunade empezara de hoy en 8 días comandada por Naruto-dice el Hokage viendo la cara de What de Jiraiya._

_-¿Cómo está eso de que Naruto dirigirá?-dice el Gamma sennin muy confudido y hasta asustado._

_-veras Jiraiya imagínatelo Naruto se enfrento a Neji y le gano asi como se enfrento uno a uno contra un biju así sea el de más bajo rango y logro salir vivo y vencedor, uso un jutsu de rango "B" a nivel masivo rescatando a cientos de personas ayudo en todos los campos que pudo y domino hasta una tercera cola de el biju más poderoso de todos, ¿no cres que eso es más bien un despliegue de poder de un Jounin?-dice el Hokage sonriendo muy orgulloso como el abuelo que se jacta de los triunfos de su nieto._

_-nolo niego senseifue increible su despliege de poder, pero le falta la experiencia de un lider de escuadron o el asesinato-dice Jiraiya preocupado por su ahijado_

_-según estos informes Naruto mato a varios ninjas defendiendo al pueblo y su gente comando no solo el si no también sus clones a algunos genins para el rescate del pueblo, supo cuando retirarse y lo primero que protegieron sus clones fue el hospital, y por lo que dice este otro informe-dice levantando una hoja con una gota en la cabeza y una risa algo tonta y nerviosa prosigue el Hokage- el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen fue protegido por 15 clones-termina dejando a los otros 2 presentes con una gota en l cabeza._

_-bueno mi otouto tiene en claro sus intereses aunque se un ninja-dice riendo nervioso._

_-creo que si tiene algo de madera como líder pero ¿Por qué deseas que dirija la misión sensei?-afirma con una gota a lo primero para despues preguntar bastante confundido y serio- aunque me doy una idea ilumíname el camino-dice imaginando por donde iba el asunto._

_-Naruto realizara una prueba de ascenso a Jounin y veremos que tan pronto estara listo para ser Hokage- dice a su alumno con una sonrisa tan amplia que nadie le habia visto en años al que fue conocido como el #dios shinobi"._

_-ok no es mala idea y estaré yo para apoyarlo y asesorarlo en caso de que pase algo-dice el sannin ya convencido de que Naruto podría pasar la prueba – pero dime sensei ¿Quiénes formaremos este equipo? y ¿cuántos seremos?-pregunta Jiraiya pensando mientras Sora solo sonreía mientras cae completamente desmayado._

_-contigo y Naruto deberán ser por mucho un equipo de 4 los otros 2 serán a la elección de Naruto, así sabremos si podrá ser un buen líder en un futuro-dice Sarutobi sacando de un cajón de su escritorio una carpeta algo gorda con la información de varios shinobis y lanzándola a Jiraiya quien la captura con la otra mano para después sonreír._

_-se lo entregare al gaki estoy seguro que le dará un excelente uso-dice Jiraiya para desaparecer con el inconsciente Sora en un tornado de hojas dejando a un sonriente Sarutobi._

_-Minato-kun si lo vez desde allá arriba debes de estar realmente orgulloso de tuhijo al igual que tu Kushina-dice viendo hacía la foto del Yondaime y seguir fumando su pipa._

_-EN EL HOSPITAL MIENTRAS HABLAN LOS 3 HOMBRES-_

_Despertó el Rubio menor pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo, el sitio parecía más una alcantarilla gigantesca todo muy sombrío lleno de tuberías y de agua así como muchas puertas y al final una especie de reja con un pergamino con la palabra sello en ella._

_El joven comenzó a acercarse, con mucha seguridad hacia la jaula para después sentarse frente a ella y sonreír._

_-Hola Kurama, ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunta el rubio a lo que parecía ser un zorro gigantesco ondeando nueve colas._

_-Pequeño gaki bastardo te advertí sobre esa espada, pero no ahí va el estúpido humano a meter la pata y dejarnos imposibilitado una semana por lo menos si trabajo horas extra en tu curación-dice un molesto kitsune viendo de frente al rubio._

_-Oh vamos Kurama sabes que no había otra forma hasta que Sora-nisan desbloquee el sello de restricción que me puso para que pudiese entrenar-dice el rubio riendo un poco_

_- nada de "oh vamos Kurama", rayos dime ¿Cómo rayos fue que acabe aceptándote como mi compañero y amigo?-dice el kitsune gigantesco mientras comienza a convertirse en lo que parece un ser humano idéntico a Naruto solamente que con nueve colas un cabello rojizo y ojos de zorro._

_-este ¿no será porque Fenrir y Tiamat te obligaron primero si no querías ser la comida de ambos?-dice el rubio al ver a su contraparte con una cara algo asustada,_

_-en definitiva ese par de dioses dan más miedo que el mismo Rikudou sennin cuando mis hermanos y a mí se nos ocurrió hacerle una broma-dice el kitsune humano algo resignado._

_-y que lo digas kurama ese par da miedo y lo peor es que parecen perros y gatos cuando _

_están juntos-dice el rubio también resignado a las peleas de ese par._

_-pero bueno gaki ya que estas aquí por favor no olvides pedirle a Ashley-sama que te entregue algún pergamino para saber cómo dominar de alguna forma esa estúpida espada, estoy de acuerdo que sus formas Gravity Core es poderosa pero apenas y la puedes cargar, y no hablemos mejor de la forma de Silfarión tienes una increíble velocidad que apenas domina y ni hablemos de su poder destructivo en tus manos, mocoso eres patético-dice el Youko sentándose en el piso igual que su carcelero._

_-sí, si ya se Kurama debo hacerme mas fuerte pero ya será cuando se sane nuestro brazo-dice señalando su brazo derecho que se notaba oscurecido casi negro como si fuese sombra, y al voltear a ver al Kyubi la misma extremidad de la misma forma._

_-si si mocoso anda vete ya parece que el Sannin ese pervertido acaba de entrar a tu habitación-dice Kurama mientras el paisaje mental VA DESAPARECIENDO._

_-Si Kurama cuento contigo recuperarnos pronto-dice el rubio para acto seguido abrir sus ojos en el mundo real viendo a Jiraiya._

_-hey Gaki veo que despiertas-dice el Sannin sonriente._

_-así es Ero-senin jejeje, dime ¿a qué has venido?-dice el Rubio sonriente viendo al peliblanco._

_-veras Naruto tenemos una misión muy importante-le dice el albo comenzando a saca la carpeta para arrojársela al rubio que la atrapa sin dificultad gracias al sharingan de su ojo._

_-¿de qué misión se trata? y ¿para qué rayos y centellas es esto?-pregunta el rubio bastante confundido._

_-buscaremos a mi antigua compañera de equipo que debe regresar ya, y esa carpeta es porque Hiruzen-sensei te ha puesto como líder de la misión dejándome a mí como un subordinado, y esa carpeta es para que veas los perfiles de los ninjas más aptos para esto y escojas los últimos 2 integrantes del equipo-dice al rubio que veía sin creer lo que pasaba, directo a la carpeta._

_-¿Qué? ¿pero qué? ¿Por qué yo?-dice el rubio abriendo la carpeta y ojeando las paginas_

_-sensei quiere probar que tan buen líder eres es todo por eso te lo ha encargado asi que Naruto Taichou esperamos tu pronta recuperación para partir en una semana suerte gaki-dice el albo dejando aun mas confundido pero orgulloso al rubio._

_-jejeje ya se quienes serán el equipo perfecto pero primero tendre que corarme muy bien para no ser un estorbo a mi equipo-dice el rubio poniendo la carpeta en una mesa al lado de su cama abierto dejando ver la foto de una chica de cabello castaño atado en una cola y marcas rojas en la mejilla, y unos ojos marrones muy bellos-jejeje cuando salga de aquí y regresemos de traer a esa señora le invitare una tazón de ramen a Oji-san para agradecerle. Dice para finalmente bostezar y caer dormido._

_Por fin mis querido amigos y lectores pude terminar el capitulo pido una super hiper mega disculpota a todos por el súper retraso pero tengo escuela y acabo de entrar al séptimo semestre de la carrera de ónica así que no he tenido casi tiempo de escribir, pero tratare cuando menos de escribir un capi a la semana para que continuar esta historia que me está en cantando escribirla, agradezco a todos sus comentarios y reviews que me ayudan cada día a ser mejor escritor , por ahora asi termino este capi que espero disfruten y sobre todo díganme si les gusto lo del Sharingan y que les gustaría ver más adelante y chicas que les gustaría ver en el harem de Naruto._

_Por el momento me despido y agradeciendo cordialmente su atención y lectura se despide._

_Yue_no_Ookami o también conocido como Ookami_no_Senshi_

_Hata la próxima_

_Ja ne_


End file.
